


Sing Your Song (I'm listening)

by joankindom



Series: Already Where You Belong [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Mute Bucky Barnes, Past Child Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: Phil的新家庭目前为止都其乐融融。欢乐和谐到Phil被请求再领养一个孩子：十六岁的James Barnes。James自从十年前那场惨烈到让他不再开口说话的事故起就一直待在‘最难安置’的榜单榜首上。他再也没有开口讲过一句话。Phil把James带进了这个大家庭，满心希望他和他的其他孩子们：Natasha、Clint、Steve和Tony能给James带来足够的安全感，好让他忘记悲惨的过去。但他没能预料到的是James的沉默让其他孩子感觉到了不安，他也没想到James的到来竟然那么快地让一切都开始土崩瓦解......





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing Your Song (I'm listening)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853279) by [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky). 



“所以说，你真的是为了小James来的？”Zola夫人边问边用她白色的手帕小心翼翼地擦着自己的脸。

“是的。”Phil回答道。他用余光看着那个‘小James’在白得要命的厨房里晃悠着。在一个没经过特殊训练的观察者眼里，James看上去好像完全忽略了他那基本上马上就要成为过去式的养母和坐在厨房桌边的另一个人。就好像他不属于这个世界一样。但Phil在NYPD当了二十三年的警察，最后的十五年里，他甚至是作为一名探员在各种案件部门都待过。他可以看出James那过大的连帽衫下紧绷的肩膀，还有他那微微侧着、想要听清楚自己身后对话的脑袋。James很显然在注意他们的动静，不管他的外表怎么表现得像是漠不关心这一切。

“我不会说我会想念他。”Zola夫人吸了吸鼻子，喝了一口茶。Phil也喝了一些她准备给他的饮品，就只为了表现得礼貌些。茶还没有泡入味，和他面前的这个女人一样淡而无味。

“哦？”Phil才在Zola夫人的房子里待了没到一个小时，他就已经不敢相信儿童保护机构竟然会觉得她能照顾好James，就算是短期也不合适啊。很显然Melinda并没有参与到这个最初的安排里，要不然她是绝对不会允许它发生的。

“是的，”Zola夫人继续道，小心地把杯子放回到茶托上，还调整了一下杯子的位置，好让花纹和茶托上的对齐，“他的沉默很......”她停了下来，想制造一些戏剧效果，“令人不安。”

从她的肩膀上方，Phil看到James去冰箱里拿了牛奶出来，又从壁橱里拿了一个杯子出来，小心地倒满了杯子的三分之二，然后把牛奶又放了回去。他的手臂从左手肘下面就没了，但是他的动作和双手健全的人一样优雅。

“我可以理解。”Phil说，他强迫自己不要在跟她说话的时候双臂抱胸，强迫自己要随意地把双手搁在桌子上，让自己的表情保持平和。友好点！他这么提醒自己。要是在完成交接之前就和Zola夫人起冲突的话，对James没什么好处。

Phil还在看她背后的James，他现在拿出了一罐花生酱和一个碟子，又从抽屉里拿出了一把刀子，小心地准备给自己做一个三明治。他表现得还是像这个房间里只有他一个人一样。

“哦，是的，”她点了点头，“比你想象得到的还要严重。”她叹了口气，“在我的Arnim去世之后，我多么希望能有一个孤苦无依的小男孩或是小女孩能和我作伴。我真是倒霉，被分给我收养的这个小男孩比任何人能想象的都要更受损严重。”

Phil的眉毛垂了下来：“你觉得James受损严重？”

“显而易见的，”她哼了哼，“我是说，他的手臂已经很难搞了，更别说他一直不说话......”

“James不说话是因为他小时候受到的创伤，”Phil干巴巴地说，“这是一种应对机制。不是‘受损’。”

她又哼了哼：“随便吧，那可真是怪异。”

在Zola夫人坐着的椅子后面，Phil看到James因为她的话僵了一下，然后把他拿来往面包上抹花生酱的刀子小心地放下了。Phil可以从他背影的每一根线条感受到他的受伤和愤怒，他用上了所有自制力才控制自己不要冲过去安慰那个男孩。他强迫自己挤出一个温和的笑容：“我相信那肯定很艰难。所以我很高兴能从您手中接他过来。正像James的案例负责人告诉您的那样，我相信她肯定跟您讲过，我就喜欢他这种有点历史问题的孩子。要是您愿意，我想现在就帮他收拾一下行李......”他准备起身了。

“我猜他是脑子坏掉了。”Zola像是没听到Phil的话一样继续说着。

Phil重新坐回到他的座位上：“不好意思，您说什么？”

“坏掉了，”她重复了一遍，“你知道的，脑子有问题？我猜是在他的父母去世的时候——可怜的人啊——把他的脑子撞坏了。”

“不，不是这样的——！”Phil叫道，与此同时，James，他显然是故意的，拿起杯子，转向他们，把杯子掉到了瓷砖地板上。

“上帝啊！James！”Zola跳着站了起来，尖叫道，“笨手笨脚的！”地板上都是玻璃碎片和液体，牛奶妥帖地流进了瓷砖缝隙里。“他每天都要打坏点什么东西，”她边说边去柜子上拿纸巾，“如果这都说明不了他的脑子有问题的话，我想不出还有什么能证明了！”

James正在桌子旁边，他的鞋子和牛仔裤的裤脚被溅上了牛奶。他的一只手攥成了拳头，除了这些，他表现得像是Zola夫人并没有在他旁边收拾着玻璃碎片和牛奶一样。

Phil不由自主笑了出来。“你好，James，”他说着站了起来，James看向他，他眼睛里的受伤和愤怒显露无疑。“我是Phil Coulson，我将会成为你的新爸爸。好了，如果你不介意的话现在去收拾一下你的东西......”

Phil停了下来，James在他说了一半的时候就离开了房间，很用力地踩过玻璃和牛奶混合物的地板离开了。

“和他说话毫无意义，”Zola夫人说，蹲在地上仔细地擦着牛奶，“他理解不了。”

“哦，我想他完全能理解我的话，”Phil有些开心地说着朝楼上看去。他可以听到楼上的某个房间里抽屉被用力关上的声音。他赌上他那块有点年头的奖章，这是James在收拾行李。“我想他什么都能理解。”

“好吧，祝你的运气比我好！”Zola夫人喊道，站了起来。

“我也希望，”Phil说，“我也希望。”

 

James不喜欢坐在车子里。

他表现得不是很明显，但是Phil几乎马上就发现了这点；男孩一坐在后座上就好像整个人缩进了自己的世界，他把背包放在大腿上就好像那是什么安全毯，他抱着它就好像那是什么可以保护他不被这个世界伤害的盾牌。

当然，他紧紧闭着的双眼，和他不由自主晃动着的身体（虽然很细微但是Phil还是注意到了），也够Phil看出这点的。

Melinda六个星期前给Phil的文件提到James在六岁的车祸里失去了一只手臂，那场车祸还带走了他仅剩的亲人们。所以认为James现在碰上了什么会激发他的触动点也不是什么需要逻辑思考的判断。

“James。”Phil轻声说，他蹲在后座边，扶着开着的车门让自己保持平衡。

正如Phil可以预见到的一样，他没给他任何回应。James刚才已经在Zola夫人的家里表示得很清楚了，他不会和其他人互动，他游走在他们的对话外，完全不参与。

但Phil也注意到了James对Zola夫人的麻木做出的反应，他知道这个孩子并没有他想表现出来的那样游离于这个世界之外。

“James，”Phil又叫了他一声，James紧闭着眼睛，细微晃动的姿势没有改变，Phil看出来光靠语言是没办法触动他的，“我现在要碰你了。”他说，模仿着三十年前还是菜鸟警察时他的‘使用暴力’指导手册里的话。即使James仍旧闭着眼睛，Phil还是慢慢伸出手把它们放在了James的肩膀上，稍微用了点力气让他能感觉到，但又没用力到会弄疼他。

James的眼睛一下子张开了，看向Phil的眼睛。

“你很安全，”Phil说，尽可能在这四个字里注入满满的确定和镇定，“我叫Phil，你现在正坐在我的后车座里，你很安全。不会发生什么糟糕的事的。你没事了。”

James的眼睛是灰色的，像冬天的天空一样深邃又难以穿透，有那么不安的一瞬间，Phil觉得他要陷进去了。James眨了眨眼睛，不慌不忙、慢吞吞的，然后垂下了他的视线。

就像一头野生动物，Phil马上联想到，然后甩掉了这个想法。James不是动物。他是一个年轻男人，是个孩子，深深沉浸在他痛苦的、偷取了他声音的过去里。

“你很安全。”Phil又重复了一遍，希望就算他听不进去他的话，至少也能感受到他镇定的语气。Melinda告诉过他，说他在六岁后遇到的人里，没人能确定他的母语是什么，但也许是英语吧。在这个时刻，Phil非常希望这个猜测是对的。

James的视线重新回到了Phil身上，然后又移开了。他轻轻动了动，又微微歪了歪肩膀，但也够Phil接收到要把手从他肩膀上移开的信息了。

“你不想被别人碰到，是吧？”

James扫了他一眼，那双深邃的灰色眼睛和他视线相触了一下就移开了。

“你想从车上下来吗？”

James没有看他，他看向那栋他们刚刚出来的房子，低下了头。

Phil眨了眨眼睛。“James，”他重复了一遍，“你想从车上下来吗？”

James的视线再一次回到那栋房子上，然后又垂下了眼睛。

Phil舔了舔嘴唇，回想着刚才James重复的动作是什么。“你在担心如果你从车上下来了，你就得待在这里了对吗？”

他又扫了他一眼，虽然动作迅速，但他确实扫了他一眼。

Phil感觉到了一阵惊喜，他尽可能地控制住了自己的情绪。这不是他自己臆想出来的。James听得懂英语，他还回应了他的问题。他的视线扫过来就是‘是的’的意思。他们确实是在交流。

“我想我弄明白了，”他跟James说，“我要问你几个问题，你就继续用眼睛来回答我‘是的’和‘不是’，好吗？”

他又扫了他一眼，Phil咧开嘴笑了。“好的，”他说，“我知道你不想待在车里面，但是我知道你也不想待在这里。那么，”他停了一下，想试着组织一下自己的问题，“是车的问题吗？”

他没有看他。

“好吧，”Phil说，他换了个姿势继续蹲着。年纪大了，这么长时间蹲着真受不了，二月中的气温仍很低，但他不想打断他和James现在这不堪一击的对话，“如果问题不是车子的话，那是车后座吗？”

他扫了他一眼。

“好吧，”Phil说，他现在真的开始兴奋了。他们在沟通；也许这行得通，“如果你不喜欢坐后座。那坐在前座可以吗？”

James从后座下来了，干脆利落地绕过Phil蹲着的地方，坐进了副驾驶座，他拉开安全带，利落地用一只手扣好了。

“好的，算你回答了。”Phil嘟囔着绕过车子坐进了驾驶座。

他也扣好了安全带，打开了引擎。“我想我们开了个好头，”他冲着James笑着说，启动了车子。James没有看他。他扭过头看向窗外，Phil只看到他的后脑勺。“明白了。”他叹了口气。很显然，波基普西的回程会无比安静。

 

正如他意料到的那样，James在整段路上没有发出一点声音。

和这么一个异常安静的人在一起有些尴尬。James好像甚至知道怎么不发出声音地呼吸。如果Phil不是在不断侧头看他的话，他发誓他会觉得车里只有他一个人。

但是James的沉默也不是完全无交流。在他开车的时候，Phil跟他说了农场里的其他孩子，他用余光看到James在座位上挪动了几下，他那双灰色的眼睛在Phil说话的时候会停在他身上。虽然只有一两下，而且还快如闪电，但他确实有反应。他被Natasha激发了，对Clint和Steve也颇有兴趣，也许甚至对Phil描述的Tony夸张的性格也留下了深刻的印象。

他甚至在Phil跟他说他们的马的时候，和他对视了整整一秒。这让Phil想用拳头打打气庆祝胜利。

Phil还知道了比起舞曲，他更喜欢另类舞曲，如果他小小抿起的嘴唇告诉了他什么的话，那就是他对乡村音乐完全无感。

但这还不够。在Phil无数不多的没把注意力放在路上的时刻里，他偷偷打量他的乘客。James的及肩长发完全没做任何造型。和Tony精心打造的‘我他妈不在乎’的发型不一样，James的发型确实就像他是任由他的头发长长，然后就把它忘了一样。但他的头发很厚、颜色很深，和他浅色的眼睛形成了很美的对比。事实上，这个男孩身上的每一部分都很美。他异于常人的帅气，有一种四十年代电影明星的撩人的美貌，身体健美得像运动员。他快要和Steve差不多高了，身上的肌肉线条也流畅明了，就好像他花了很多时间做户外运动的那种。

或者，Phil这么想道，他也许在房间里跟着P90X*做了很多训练。不能直接问James关于他自己的问题真让他感到挫败。

Phil从James那里得到的微小的回应，他扫过来的眼波和垂下的视线，几乎给不了他多少关于James Barnes到底是什么样的人的信息，更别说告诉Phil要怎么帮他融入其他孩子中间去了。虽然搞懂了James怎么和人交流让他感到愉快，这实际上也说明了和这个男孩交流有多困难。Phil早些时候的欢欣现在慢慢地湮没了，他意识到了他让自己——和其他孩子——陷入了什么局面。

Phil看向James，后者再一次把视线投向了窗外，非常安静。“我要怎么帮你呢？”Phil嘟囔着，他的视线停在James的脸颊上，“我该怎么做？”

 

James一等Phil把车子在车道尽头的卡车边停下来就下了车。

他轻巧地颤抖了一下，让Phil想到猫咪在被吓到后都是这么颤抖好甩掉紧张的情绪的。就是在这个时候，Phil才注意到James正穿着他在Zola夫人的房子里穿着的那件过大的连帽衫。衣服的左衣袖在他的断肢下面打了个结。

“你的外套呢？”Phil问他。

没有回答。James只是用右手把背包甩上了左肩上，径直朝房子走去，让Phil不得不一路小跑跟了上去。他落后James几步进了门。

Natasha，Clint，Steve和Tony都集中在客厅里。Pepper也在那里，站在Natasha和Tony中间，手随意地搭在Natasha的肩膀上。Natasha有点拘谨，对这个新来的人持着怀疑的态度，Phil马上就在心里表达了Pepper在这里安抚她的朋友的感激。Clint和Steve站在一起，站在Tony的另一边。他一如既往地没有穿上衣，虽然现在还只是二月，房间里还带着些寒意。他们谁都没有说话，只是一脸期待地看着James。

但是James没有看他们中的任何人。他看了一圈客厅，目光四散地把所有东西都扫了一遍。脸上一片空白，只有一处小小的变化显露出他的内心，他的眉毛微微下垂了些。Phil在车上已经观察他很长时间了，他的这一小小的皱眉对他来说简直就像是在公告板上宣布了他现在有多害怕。

“James，”Phil大声说，希望能吸引到那些孩子们的注意力，“这些就是我跟你提到过的其他孩子们。Natasha是那个娇小的红发女孩，Pepper是个子高一点的女孩子。Steve是那个金头发的，Tony是那个深头发的，没穿上衣的是Clint。”

James没有给出任何回应证明他听进去了Phil的介绍。

Pepper好奇地看了Phil一眼，然后往前走了一步。“你好，”她热情地说，伸出一只手，“我是Pepper，我们都对你很好奇——”

他直直地从她身边走过去，朝窗户外面看去。

Steve皱起了眉头：“这很没礼貌。”

“Steve，”Phil温和地表达了不满，“James才刚到。给他一点空间。”他之前已经跟大家讲过James的选择性缄默症了，还跟他们解释了这让他和别人的沟通很困难，但是在他今天早上见到他之前，他也不知道James竟然完全不对外界做出任何回应。他没机会提早告诉大家James对外界的不感兴趣，他清楚地意识到他们都迅速地被激怒了。

“我们给他空间了啊，”Tony说，“他有那么大的空间呢，他都和Chris Hadfield（*加拿大第一位宇航员）一样了。”他讲话的时候一直盯着James的后背。

“你好，”Clint走动了几步，走到了James身边，站到了他的视线里，但又隔了点距离，好让自己看上去不像个威胁。Phil再次因为Clint对其他人的敏感而感到吃惊，“我是Clint，”他咧开嘴笑了，很具有感染力的那种，“你想和我睡一个房间吗？”

James看了一眼Clint，然后又别过视线，这个小动作太迅速了，不注意根本看不到。Clint因为James的没有回应整张脸都垂了下来，可真让人难过。

Tony也看到了。“别浪费你的时间了，”Tony双臂环在胸前，他那带点少年气息的帅气脸庞上带上了点阴鹜，“显然我们还配不上那里的独臂强盗。别浪费你的口水了。”

Pepper大张着嘴巴：“Tony！”

“怎么了？”Tony喊道，“我们都是这么想的。”

“别这么说，”Steve转向他，但是他的双臂也环在胸前，“我相信James很快就会意识到他这样很没礼貌。”

“够了！”Phil喊道。他最好还是尽早坐下来跟他们解释一下情况，但是现在，他知道他得让James在产生暴动之前离开这里。“Natasha，”他对这个目前为止唯一没有对James做出任何反应的孩子说道，“你能不能带James到楼上去给他看看——”

正像之前那样，James在他话说到一半的时候穿过所有人，朝楼上走去。他的鞋子在身后的地板上留下一串泥泞的脚印。

“我猜他并不需要帮助。”Natasha看着他上楼的身影挖苦道。

“哦，我想他需要很多帮助。”Tony厌恶地说。

在这一刻，Phil很难不赞同他的说法。

 

房子里有人。

那个管自己叫‘Phil’的人说过在他即将要待着的地方还有其他人，但直到Bucky走进客厅，他才真正意识到这意味着什么。

但是那里有人。有很多人。

Bucky的心跳加速，血液在他的耳边发出呼、呼、呼的声音。

有人就意味着好奇和问题，和其他他被期待着回答的事情。但是没有人明白，那些字眼都卡在了Bucky的喉咙里，就像一团带着倒钩的线团，一旦他往前推一点，那线团就要扎到他了；在他试图开口说话的时候让他呛到。

其他人想和他说话。那个高个子女孩（Pepper？）想和他说话，所以他跑去看窗户外面的东西了。然后那个没有穿上衣的男孩，（Clint？）也来和他说话，所以他就上楼了。

楼上没有人，让他感觉自己可以喘口气。

有一间房间上有一个标记写着‘别进来！’，所以他没有进去。他走进了第一个门上没有任何标志的房间。房间很大，窗户边上有一张床，阳光洒了进来，如果他从窗户上向外看的话，他可以看到马儿们在谷仓后面的小牧场奔跑着。

仅仅是看到马儿就让他镇定了一点。动物不需要讲话。他和它们在一起很安全。

窗边的床上有几样东西，所以他把它们拿开了，他脱掉了自己的靴子，小心翼翼地把它们放在了床脚，躺了下来。

那段车程把他累坏了。Phil没说什么话，他甚至让他坐在前排。大多数人都不会注意到他讨厌坐在后排。大多数人完全都不会注意到他。

但是Phil注意到他了。Bucky不是很确定这意味着什么，但是他不确定自己是不是喜欢这个。被人注意就意味着会被问问题。

他把手臂放在眼睛上，想清空自己的大脑。很久以前，有人告诉过他，清空大脑会让他好受些。有时候这个还挺管用的。

Phil问我问题了，Bucky这么想着，想起来他被邀请坐到车的前座去。

他闭上眼睛。他想起Phil问他问题了，但是他不需要Bucky讲任何话就能明白他的意思。Bucky不知道这意味着什么。

他睡着了，耳边还响着呼、呼、呼的心跳声。

 

“他还是很没礼貌。”Steve说，双臂环在胸前坐在沙发上。

Phil在James上楼后召开了一个家庭会议。很显然，（他真不想看到这样），他关于James选择性缄默症的描述并不足以解释这个男孩的行为。

“是的，那是很没礼貌。”Phil表示赞同，他小小地叹了口气，“但是他无意伤害任何人的感情。他的沉默是在保护自己。”

“但这保护不了他被揍上一拳，”Tony嘟囔着。他坐在Steve旁边的沙发上，双臂抱胸，阴沉沉地拉着脸，“该死的脑子毛病。”

“不准这么说！”Phil马上纠正了他，“James值得你的同情和尊敬，这种言辞是不被允许的。”

“随你的便。”Tony用力地移开了自己的目光。

Clint清了清嗓子，他感受到了Phil和Tony之间紧绷的气氛：“那么，他不说话是因为那样让他感觉更安全点？”

“没错，”Phil点了点头，“不管因为什么，开口讲话让James觉得很不安全，所以他不讲话。”

“但是他可以说话，如果他想的话，对吧？”Steve问道，他放开了自己交叉起来的双臂，朝前倾了一点。

“他当然可以，”Natasha带着权威说道，“他的嗓子没有问题。要不然你就会看到伤疤。”她站了起来，去站到Clint的身边，握着他的手。

Phil决定现在还是不要纠正她的医学知识吧，嗓子的问题有时候从外表看不出来：“从他的档案给我的信息，Natasha说的没错。他不说话不是身体的原因。”

“那他的冷淡又是什么原因呢？”Pepper坐在沙发的扶手上，她的大腿靠着Tony的肩膀，“即使我和Phil在跟他讲话的时候，他对我们都完全没有反应。”

“是啊，”Clint附和道，“他理解我们的，对吧？我是说他说英语的吧？”他停了一下，“好吧，他显然不会说，但要是他能开口的话，他说出来的是英语吧？”

“难道他看起来像是会说普通话的样子吗？”Tony嘲讽道，“这个胡克船长比Steve都白。”

Phil倒抽了一口气：“Tony。”

“你说‘比Steve都白’是什么意思？”Steve转向Tony道，“你在取笑我的爱尔兰血统吗？”

“上帝啊，”Tony翻了个白眼，“为什么你对什么事都这么严肃呢？”

“为什么你要这么带刺呢？”Pepper冲他皱起眉头，“我们都很难过。你没必要让情况更糟糕。”

“我不难过，”Clint对着Phil笑了，“我觉得他很好。”

“你该死的又是从哪里看出来的？”Tony恶狠狠地问他，“因为你在建议跟他共享房间的时候他看都没看你吗？”

“Tony说的没错，”Natasha说，“他无视你。那不好。”

Clint耸了耸肩。“也许他只是需要时间适应这里，”他看向Phil，“他只是需要时间，对吧？”

“是的，”Phil欣然附和道，“他还需要你们都记住，说话对他来说很可怕。这也就是说当你们在和他说话的时候，他不会和你们互动，因为他不想回答你们。”

Natasha摇了摇头：“这讲不通。如果他不说话的话，他就不会在我们说话的时候听着，那我们要怎么跟他交流？”

“是啊，”Steve点了点头，“我们就这么任他随处乱逛着无视我们，只因为他害怕吗？”

Phil张嘴准备回答，但是Tony插了进来：“就我来说，我不会让他无视我们的。这都是狗屁。”

“这不是我想表达的意思，”Phil觉得嘴巴有些发干，“我们不会任他这么无视我们的，我们要和他一起努力，让他感到安全。”

“是吗，也许我因为Luke Skywalker对我的沉默对待而感到不安全了，”Tony说，“也许被无视让我觉得非常不安全。也许某些人应该在把Groot带回家之前考虑到这个。”

“Groot会讲话。”Clint插话道。

“也许这跟你没有太大关系。”Pepper瞪了Tony一眼。

“是吗，告诉我一些我不知道的事，甜心。”

“Tony，”Phil恳切地说，“如果我事先问你——问你们所有人——是不是想要我再领养其他的孩子，我有种感觉Natasha将会是我生命里唯一的孩子。改变可能会很困难，James代表很多改变。但我相信我们可以应付这个。”

“我一定会想让你带Clint回家的，”Natasha看着Clint，眼里是赤裸裸的爱慕。她转头看向Phil，“我觉得这么说不公平。”

Phil又吸了一口气：“我只是想说，在认识一个人之前，也许他的出现对你们来说会有点难以接受。但是在你们认识了他之后，一切就都不一样了。我相信你们和James之间也一样，等你们真正认识他之后。”

“也许那些马儿可以帮他打开心扉。”Pepper说。

“也许他会趁我们睡觉的时候把我们都杀了，”Tony瞥了一眼Phil，“他是个该死的一只手臂的变态，你完全不应该把他带回来的！”

“Tony！”Phil斥责道。

“给你，把我该死的手机拿走吧，”Tony站了起来，从屁股口袋里掏出了手机扔给了Phil，“我才不在乎。”

Phil接住了手机。“Tony，等等，”但是Tony已经开始往楼上走去了。他叹了口气。“我知道这种调整对你们所有人来说都不容易，”他说，“但是——”

“Tony说得没错，”Natasha打断了他，“你在把James带回来之前应该先想想我们。”

“那你希望Phil怎么做？”Clint说，“抛弃他？他需要Phil。”

“我们也需要Phil！”Natasha喊道，放开了Clint的手，“那个男孩会毁了一切的！”她也跟着Tony上了楼。

“这没我想得那么顺利。”Phil叹了口气。

Steve站了起来。“我知道你的本意是好的，Coulson先生，把他带回来还有其他事。”Phil的内心因为听到Steve这过分礼貌的用词缩了一下。这是Steve不高兴，并试着掩盖的证据。“但是我不确定如果他继续这么保持沉默的话，事情将会变成怎样。”

Pepper也跟着站了起来，摇了摇头。“我等不及要看他上Carter小姐的课了。”她有些嘲弄地说道。

“会好起来的，”Clint对Steve和Pepper说，他转向Phil，“会好起来的，对吧？”他咬了咬嘴唇，朝楼梯看去，显然是想到了Natasha的反应。

“当然。”Phil信心满满地说，虽然他的内心其实并没那么笃定。他知道他必须要在大家因为James的到来而爆发出各种反应后做一下损害管控，但他没想到情况会这么糟糕。他绝对没想到会让Natasha这么不高兴。现在他要想一想到底是要先去找她还是先去找Tony了。

但是Tony没让他做选择，这倒不稀奇。

“喂，熊宝贝！”Tony在楼梯半道上喊道。Steve和Clint对视了一下，“你会想来看看这个的。”

“熊宝贝？”Clint重复了一遍，看着Tony走进了客厅。

“不是你！”Tony看向Steve，“说他呢。”

Steve翻了个白眼：“怎么了？”

“你的床上睡着一个人。”

 

*P90X是美国经典训练DVD, 涵盖了全部方式的健身方式13张Beachbody P90X DVD全集，90天魔鬼训练。

 

 

Steve站在房间门口，双臂抱着胸盯着James看。

“你要把他踢出去吗？”Tony压低声音说，他踮着脚尖从Steve的肩膀上朝房间里看。

“为什么你刚才看到他的时候不把他弄醒呢？”Steve也压低声音回他，他皱了皱眉，“我们为什么要压低声音？”

“因为他是个可怕的神经病，”Tony继续压着嗓子说，“他很可能醒来就会变成一个怒气冲冲的杀手，把我们两个都干掉。”

Steve歪了歪脑袋，仔细思考了一下Tony的话。“但他看上去并没有那么危险。”Steve说。实际上，James看上去有点，乖巧，说真的。他靠左躺着，仅剩的左臂塞到了Steve的枕头下面，右手放在身边的床上。他睡梦中的线条柔软了些，Steve不由自主地注意到了James的下巴线条还有他鲜明的颧骨，形状完美的嘴唇。他吞咽了一下。

“他真的很漂亮，不是吗？”Tony低声说，就好像他知道Steve在想什么一样，“你知道的，当他不摆出那副‘啦啦啦我听不到你讲话’的样子的时候。”

“是啊，”Steve表示赞同，然后又马上摇了摇头，“但是他吸引人这个事实并不重要。”

“你觉得他在zuo|ai的时候也会这么安静吗？”Tony觉得有点好笑，“比如说，你觉得他会呻|吟还是就这么一副沉默的表情？”

Steve猛地扭过头看向Tony。“闭嘴！”他压低声音吼道，“Phil会听见的！”

Tony扮了个鬼脸：“那又怎样？反正他已经把我的手机拿走了。”

“他还可以把你的车钥匙也拿走。”

Tony的脸变得更阴沉了：“他听不到的。他和Natasha在一起，在收拾残局。”

“那你也给我闭嘴，”Steve低声说，用下巴朝James的方向扬了扬，“那个孩子不需要你说三道四。他已经够乱七八糟了。”

“我以为你是和我一队的！”Tony低声喊道。

“你看看他，”Steve嘟囔着，“他在睡觉，但他还是皱着眉头。他眼睛底下的阴影那么深，就好像那是画上去的一样。还有他的靴子......”

“他的靴子怎么了？那就只是靴子啊！”

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，试着组织了一下自己的语言。“它们很整齐。”他最后吐出这么一句。

“所以呢？”Tony嘲弄道，“你的东西也很整齐。整齐得要命。你甚至还把你的袜子按字母顺序排列！谁管‘安静的神经病’是怎么脱掉他的靴子的？”

这回换Steve拉下脸了：“我不知道。”

“随你的便，”Tony翻了个白眼，“那你打算把他踢出去还是怎样？”

“不，”Steve过了一会儿说。他本来是打算把James弄醒，让他换个地方的，但是现在......Steve摇了摇头，“他可以睡我的床。我不介意。”

“他还把你的素描本放到了地板上！”Tony抗议道，“你曾经说过谁碰你的素描本，你就要把谁干掉！”

“那只是针对你一个人说的，只因为你把它们当你的设计图用！”Steve严肃地低声辩驳道，“再说了，又不是说他把它仍扔在地板上或是什么的。”

Tony摇着头：“你这个该死的阴险小人。”

“就只是一张床而已，Tony。”

“好吧，”Tony拖着调子说，“要是他动了你的桌子，你的衣服，或者——或者你妈妈的照片呢，你也这么想吗？”

Steve眯起眼睛：“他不敢的。”

“你可以叫他不要碰你的东西，”Tony说，“哦，等等......”

“你为什么要对他这么刻薄？”Steve说，现在他整个人都转过去面对着Tony，“你听到Phil说的了，他不说话只是因为他经历过可怕的事。看在上帝的份上，他甚至失去了一只手臂！”

“没错，但是我们都失去过一些东西，不是吗？”Tony怒气冲冲地看着他，“在那里的独臂侠又不是唯一一个童年悲惨的人！”

“你的童年没能影响你说话的能力真是太糟糕了。”

“你知道吗？”Tony用回了他正常的音量，“操你的。操你的新室友。你们两个都是混蛋，你们真是天造地设的一对！”他气呼呼地走了。

Steve吐出一口气，闭上了眼睛。他没想像这个样子挑衅Tony的，但有时候这家伙就是会太过分。他迟点会去找他道歉的，等Tony冷静下来之后。然后他睁开了眼睛。

James正在看着他。

Steve有些诧异地眨了眨眼睛，然后露出一个笑容。“你好。”他说。

James转了个身，换到了另一侧躺着。

这么小小的一个拒绝的举动竟然那么伤人，这可真是够神奇的，尽管Steve知道这其实不算是拒绝。“你可以睡那张床。”Steve对着James的后背说。

他完全没有回应。

 

 

James没有下来吃饭。

Phil在Natasha摇头、Steve礼貌拒绝以及Tony的粗鲁言论（太粗鲁了就不重复了）后派了Clint去叫他下来吃饭。

Clint消失在楼梯间，过了一会儿下来说James好像还在睡觉，他背对着门躺着，Clint不想为了确认打扰他。

Phil做了意大利面和大蒜面包作为晚饭。这是每个人的最爱，特别是Tony的最爱。他的妈妈有意大利背景，很显然她国家的美食被作为了Stark家大厨的菜单首选。Phil这么做是有原因的。他希望这可以让Tony高兴点，让他记得他有多在乎他。

他们吃饭的时候谁都没说话，这和往常不一样。Natasha只从她自己的盘子里挑东西吃，Tony和Steve吃饭的样子就好像他们的盘子需要他们全部的注意力一样。即使是Clint都没平常那么爱说话了。这可真让人有些担心。

然后James就走了进来。

“嗨，”Clint冲他笑道，“你想要来点意大利面吗？我给你去拿个盘子。”

像往常一样，James无视了他，他径直走到橱柜边，依次打开又关上每个柜子，直到找到了一个盘子和一罐花生酱。然后他又依次打开又关上每一个抽屉，找到了一把刀子。

其他孩子都看着Phil，等着他去做点什么，做什么都好，只要能缓解James对Clint的无视带来的紧绷气氛。

“James。”Phil站了起来，朝他走去。James扫了他一眼，又移开了视线，他的全部注意力都放在那罐打开的花生酱上。

Phil轻轻把它从James用左臂和身侧夹住的地方拿了出来。James完全僵住了，他的眼睛死死地盯着桌面。

“James，”Phil又叫了他一声，“在家里，我们和家人一起吃饭。没有人会逼你说话的，但是你得跟我们坐在一起吃。这很重要。”

“意大利面真的很好吃，”Clint也附和道，“你会喜欢的。”

James没有动。他的肩膀很僵硬，眼睛还是盯着桌面。Phil可以在他喉咙凹进去的地方看到他急速跳动的脉搏。

"你在这里很安全，”Phil低声说，“没有人会逼你说话的，你很安全。”

James扫了Phil一眼，又移开了，Phil感觉到自己小小地松了一口气，James在听他说话。这是个好开头。

“过来跟我们坐在一起，”Phil说，“吃点东西。然后你可以回去你的房间了。”

James又扫了他一眼。他动了动脑袋，刚好让自己可以用余光看到桌子边的其他孩子们。

“没关系的，”Phil鼓励他道，“和我们坐在一起吃饭。就这样。”

James吞咽了一下，他脖子上的一块肌肉几不可见地紧绷了一下。他的恐惧让他七上八下，Phil甚至可以触碰得到他的恐惧。他还待在原地。但他在听他说话，他没有离开。Phil觉得自己离那个突破口更近了，他甚至可以尝到成功的味道。

“你想要我拿个盘子给你吗？”他问。他的食物已经凉了。他用眼角的余光可以看到其他孩子正在认真地看着他和James的互动。没有人吃饭，甚至没有人呼吸，他们在等着看James的反应。

James扫了Phil一眼，又看向炉子上的锅。Phil不由自主开始微笑。“好的，”他说，“那我就——”

“该死的上帝！”Tony却在这个时候爆发了，“谁他妈要跟这个玩意儿一起吃饭？我要回房间了。”他站起来气冲冲地走了，盘子里的食物才吃了一半。

“哦，这真是太棒了，Tony！”Steve在他身后喊道，“真是帮了大忙！”

“不要喊！”Clint冲Steve说，“你看不出来你们吓到他了吗？”

“孩子们！”Phil突然说道，“你们都没在帮忙！”

“为什么你那么在乎他？”Natasha靠在桌子上身子前倾瞪着Clint，“你喜欢被无视吗？那我也要无视你！”她从桌子边上站了起来，朝大门走去，“我去Pepper家了。”

“不准！”Phil对她喊道，“Natasha，你不准去——”

大门砰的一声在她身后被甩上了。Phil咬着牙齿也无可奈何。

“我去追她。”Clint说着也站了起来朝大门走去。

“Clint！”Phil现在是真的生气了，“我等一下再处理Natasha。其他人不准离开。你懂了吗？”

Clint刚穿上和外套一起放在门廊上的毛衣。他脸上的表情又生气又疑惑：“但是你让James离开了啊。”

Phil马上朝四周看了一圈。Clint说的没错。James不见了。

“他去哪了？”Phil问道。

“外面，”Clint说，“他在Natasha之前就离开了。”

“该死的，”Phil嘟囔了一声，“Steve，Clint，带上你们的东西。我们得去找他。”

“好的，”Clint说着拿起了他的手套，然后转向Steve，“你可以穿我的外套。”

“我穿我自己的。”Steve说。

“你也需要你的外套，”Phil说，“现在才二月份。就穿那么一件毛衣出去太冷了。”

“好吧，”Clint说着穿上了他的外套，“但是他得穿你的。”

“为什么？”Phil问道，Steve低头看了看。

“他把我的穿走了，对吧？”

Clint似笑非笑地看着他：“至少他在外面不会冷了？”

“他得停止再随便拿我的东西了。”Steve咬牙切齿道。

“我们先找到他，再来处理他对你东西的偏好。”Phil拿了一件多余的外套给Steve。那是他专门为冬季运动而准备的外套，他特意买大了一点，好方便活动。即使是他的加大码，肩膀处对Steve来说还是太紧绷了，袖子也短了一英寸。

“这个增加出来的家庭成员可真是太棒了。”Steve压低嗓子嘟囔道，他们三个带着手电筒出了门。

Phil假装自己没有听到他的话。

 

 

虽然现在才晚上七点左右，天色已经全黑了，气温很低，他们吐出来的气在门廊和谷仓透出的黄色灯光下变成了水汽。

Clint正在认真看着地面。“太多人经过这里了，”过了一会儿他终于开口说，离开房子的泥地和雪地上的痕迹指向了好几个方向，“光靠追踪他的脚印我们没办法找到他。”

“当然了，”Phil干巴巴地说，这怎么会这么容易呢？“那我们要分头行事了。Steve，你能去看看谷仓吗，我去看看通往大路的车道，Clint——”

“树林，我现在就去。”他冲Phil咧开嘴笑了，朝树林跑去，手里手电筒发出的光芒随着他的奔跑忽上忽下。

“要是我找到他了，你希望我怎么做？“Steve问。

“给我发短信，”Phil边说边给Clint发了个短信告诉他也这么做，“然后再根据他的情况来决定接下去要怎么做。”

“好的。”Steve说，他朝谷仓看了一眼，目光又回到Phil身上，“我该怎么做呢？我是说，要是他不——”

Phil抬起一只手拍了拍Steve的肩膀打断了他的话。“他也许认不出你，”Phil说，回答了Steve刚才还没问出的问题，“尽力就好。”

“好吧，”Steve说，“我会告诉你的。”他朝谷仓走去，带着坚毅的表情。

Phil也朝车道走去。他顺着车道通向公路的那一长段路寻找着，他的靴子几乎没在泥泞的路上发出什么声音。气温很低，但是没有风，天幕很干净，成百上千颗星星在由郁郁葱葱的树木组成的天际线上闪烁着。夜色宁静美丽，他真希望自己有这个闲情逸致好好欣赏一番。但是和James在一起的第一个晚上就是个彻彻底底的灾难，除非这个孩子马上做出改变，要不然这场灾难似乎还看不到尽头。Phil在心里暗暗提醒自己明天早上第一件事情就是给Sam打电话，看看这个心理辅导员有什么好的建议。

当然了，这是在他们在接下去的半个小时内能找到James的前提下。要不然的话，Phil知道自己得给波基普希警察局打电话上报James的失踪，寻求警力的帮助了。天色很暗，外面又冷，James对这一带一无所知。而且令人感到心碎的是，他很显然并没有寻求帮助的能力。

冷静一点，他在心里跟自己说。即使他的脑海里在上演着上千种不同的可能性，每一种都要命的悲剧，但是惊慌失措并不能让James被早点找到。他看了眼自己的手表。“半个小时。”他跟自己说，然后他就要开始打电话了

“你在哪里呢？”Phil挥着手里的电筒照着车道喃喃自语道，“James！”他对着无边夜色喊了一声。

一如他所料，并没有得到任何回音。

 

 

当那个男孩（Tony？）开始叫喊的时候，Bucky就拿起了衣架上的第一件外套离开了。

房子里太挤了，太吵了，Bucky知道要是自己再多待一秒钟，他就要死掉了

他不喜欢Zola夫人。他知道如果自己开口讲话，那些话就会杀了他，但Zola夫人不明白这个。但是她不会像Phil那么看他。就像他存在在这个世上一样地看他。就像是他是真的。

但至少她的房子很安静。在那里，Bucky可以好几天都不让Zola夫人注意到他。但是在这里？每个人都关注着他。每个人都对他讲话，都希望得到他的回应，而且每个人都在大喊大叫。

这让他觉得自己要喘不上气来了。

晚上很冷，很黑，寂静无声。唯一的声音就是他的靴子踩在地面上的声音，和他砰、砰、砰的心跳声。他把自己的注意力放在吐出来的气上，看着它们在他眼前化成雾气；还有他强迫自己缓缓吸气时，肺里尖锐的感觉。

他身上的外套太大了。垂在了他的肩膀上，在他的勃颈处打开一个裂缝，他没办法用一只手很轻松地拉上拉链。他没带手套，他也没带帽子，他用来拉紧外套前襟的右手冻坏了。他知道自己没办法像这个样子在外面待上很长时间。但是他不想回去。

谷仓会暖和点的。那里还有马。那里会很安静的。

Bucky放松了一些，打开门走了进去。

他马上就踏进了一团温暖之中，鼻间闻到了熟悉的马儿的味道。谷仓里也很暗，除了从窗户外面射进来的昏黄的灯光之外什么光亮也没有，Bucky没法看的很清楚。他脱下了身上的外套，扔在了门边的一堆干草垛上，深深地吸了一口马儿的味道，安静地听着耳边马儿睡觉时有规律的呼吸声。

其中一匹马小小地打了个呼，像是老大不情愿地通过鼻子呼出一口气。Bucky走到它的马厩边上，拍了拍它丝滑的颈鬃，看到了马厩门上的名牌上用花体的白字写着这匹马的名字叫“Ginger”。你好啊，小女孩，他在心里说。

她又打了个呼，蹭了蹭他的手掌心。他把这个动作当成了是她的邀请，于是就轻轻打开门走进了马厩里。

她转了转脖子，用下巴推了推他，像是在温柔地跟他打招呼。

Bucky伸出手臂环住了她的脊背，靠着她的肩膀，前额抵着他的脖子。他呼吸着她的味道，感觉到自己手臂下她的肌肉微微动了动。她可真安静，又温和。他想和她像这样一直待下去，直到永远。

然后他听到了谷仓门打开的声音。

Bucky僵在了原地，刚刚才从身体里消散完的紧张情绪又卷土重来。他让自己更紧地靠着她，闭上了眼睛，希望不管来的是谁，最好都能赶紧离开。他的心跳又开始加速，他的手在Ginger的鬃毛里握成了拳头。马儿粗糙的毛挨着他的肌肤，让他感觉踏实又真实。

“嘿。”那个人说，但是Bucky还是紧紧闭着眼睛。这个声音是那个大个子的金发男孩（Steve？）的。那个在他睡觉的时候盯着他看的人。Steve也跟他说话，和其他人一样。他们没有一个人理解说话这件事。Bucky扭过头，背向门的方向，仍旧闭着眼睛。

“没事的。”Steve说，Bucky听得出他降低了自己的声音，好让自己听上去安静一些，不那么吓人，“你想在这里待多久都可以。但我得先给Phil发个短信告诉他我们在这里。”然后是什么东西被从口袋里掏出来的声音，Steve发短信的时候没有什么声音。“好了，”他说，“他现在知道我们是安全的了。”

然后Steve就不吭声了。

几分钟就这么过去了。Bucky仍闭着眼睛，现在他的耳朵靠在了马儿的肩膀上。他可以听到她沉稳的心跳，那个节奏让他自己的心跳也缓了下去，让他能慢慢恢复了平静。Steve还是没有吭声。

Bucky慢慢地睁开了眼睛，转过了身。Steve靠在马厩门上最高的那根枝干上，下巴搁在自己的前臂上。他在笑。

Bucky盯着他。Steve的脸笼罩在阴影里，但是那张脸完美极了。他有着深蓝色的眼睛，颧骨不高不低，饱满柔软的嘴唇，他宽宽的肩膀把他身上穿得外套绷得紧紧的......他身上的每一处都惊人得美。

“那是‘Ginger’，”Steve轻声说，脑袋稍微歪了歪指了指那匹马，“她是Phil最早买的几匹马之一。她很乖，脾气很好。我觉得她或多或少地帮助了我们所有人怎么骑马。好吧，除了Clint以外。我猜Clint其实是在马背上生下来的。”

Bucky歪了歪脑袋，和Steve对视了一会儿。通常情况下，他绝对不喜欢和别人对视。因为那通常意味着你想跟他们说话，但是Bucky并不想和任何人说话。但Steve没有问他问题。他只是在说马而已，马很有趣。Bucky抬起下巴，冲另外的马厩扬了扬，让自己和Steve的目光短暂地接触了一下。

“哦，你想知道其他的马？”Steve问，然后马上就接着讲下去了，“好的......嗯，‘Beauty’到这里的时间和‘Ginger’一样长。她也很乖，但是她的脾气没Ginger那么好了。你得骑她一段时间，她才会放你一马，变得比较乖。那一匹......”他指向一处Bucky看不到的马厩，“那是‘Captain’。他是一匹强壮的公马，只要别人向他展示了谁才是老大，他愿意让任何人骑他。”Steve的笑容变得更灿烂了，“他是我的马。”

Bucky被Steve的快乐感染了，不由自主地回给他一个微笑。我也想再骑一次马，他在心里这么说。他不知道他是不是也可以拥有一匹属于他的马？

“每个孩子都有自己的马，”Steve说，就好像他能读懂Bucky的心思一样，“我们现在已经有八匹马了，但我们只有五个人。所以我相信Phil肯定不介意让你也有一匹的，只要不是已经属于别人的就好。Tony的马是那里的‘Iron’，Clint有一匹可爱的女孩叫，呃，就叫‘马’，我猜。Clint不怎么会取名。Ginger从一开始就是Natasha的，所以就算她是一匹很乖的马，你也最好不要爱上她。Odinson先生——他是我们的户外老师——他带我们去骑马的时候通常会骑那边那匹灰色的大野兽。他叫‘Mjolinir’，Thor是唯一一个足够强壮到可以骑他的人。Phil骑的那匹，他管她叫‘Skye’，这个我猜是什么只有他才懂的笑话，因为她真正的名字是‘Daisy’。Pepper也把她的马寄养在这里了。她可真是一匹充满活力的小妞，她叫‘Hera’，所以现在就只剩下‘Beauty’和那匹叫作‘Winter’的白色公马还没有主人了。也许你会想要他们其中的一匹。”

Steve的最后一句话并不是问句，所以Bucky可以不用回答。Winter，他在心里默念了一遍。他喜欢这匹马名字的发音。很酷，很沉稳，还很白。

“Winter和Captain是朋友，”Steve说，“它们在牧场的时候喜欢一起跑。如果你愿意的话，我明天可以把它们带出去给你看看，也许我们也可以骑上一会儿。你想先骑哪匹？”

这是个问题，Bucky突然犹豫了。他讨厌问题，特别是那些用‘是的’和‘不是’不能回答的问题，就像Steve刚才问的那个一样。他讨厌得用话来回答的问题，人们会期待你用话来回答它们，也不管那些记忆会不会灼伤你的脑袋，那些关于汽车、吵闹、四散的玻璃和鲜血的记忆——

“没关系的，”Steve在说，“你可以不回答。我明天可以帮你选一匹，没关系的。”

Bucky睁开眼睛，这才意识到自己蹲在了马儿的四蹄边上，眼睛闭得紧紧的，手还攥成了拳头压在脑袋边上。Steve看着他，脸上写满了担心。但他没有靠近，也没有问Bucky发生了什么。

Bucky站了起来，手还是握成拳头放在身体边上，他的眼睛死死地盯着木板上的灰尘。

“你不是太喜欢问题，对吧？”Steve问，然后马上就继续，“我刚才就问了你一个问题。抱歉，忽略它。”

Bucky扫了Steve一眼。Steve看上去有些懊恼，但也有点沾沾自喜，就好像他搞明白了什么很重要的东西。

“这里对我来说越来越冷了，”Steve抖了抖，“我要回去了。如果你愿意的话，你可以跟我一起回去。Phil也许给我们泡好了热巧克力。”他咧开嘴笑了。

Bucky也不由自主小小地笑了一下。Steve知道Bucky有多讨厌问题。Steve不会问他任何问题的，至少现在不会。Bucky可以让自己放松下来，让他的肺可以自由地扩张一下了。他从马厩里走了出来，但还是和Steve保持了一点距离，他看了他一眼，又移开了目光，又重复了几遍。

Steve捡起了之前被Bucky扔下的外套。“这是我的外套，顺便跟你说一下，”他开始一副拉家常的样子跟他说，“你睡的那张床也是我的。但是既然现在我知道你不喜欢被问问题，你大概也不会问我你是不是可以用我的东西，那么我就先说一下你可以，好吗？你想借我的任何东西都可以，请随意。”

Bucky垂下了睫毛。他没想拿Steve的东西。他其实完全不习惯和其他人接触。

“我是认真的，”Steve说，“你可以用我的东西。我是说真的。”

Bucky点了点头，让Steve知道他明白了。Steve冲他咧开嘴笑了。

“你真的可以跟我交流。”Steve说，他的笑容更灿烂了，“我非常高兴知道这个。”

Bucky也回给他一个笑，他甚至让自己和Steve对视了一秒。Bucky真的很喜欢Steve笑起来的样子。

“来吧，”Steve说，轻轻拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，“我们进去吧。”

他的触碰有点意外，但他不讨厌，Bucky发现自己并不介意Steve碰他。他套上了Steve的外套，跟着他出去了。

 

 

Phil给Clint发了短信，告诉他James已经找到了，然后把手机塞回到口袋里，他叹出一口气，总算放心了，掉头朝屋子走去。

在他寻找James的这么短短一段时间里，气温又下降了，他每一次呼出的气都变成了白汽。在这样的冬天夜晚，那种冷是阴冷阴冷的，渗进了他的外套，钻进了他的骨头里。他右肩膀被Loki的子弹击中的地方有些酸疼，他前后活动着关节，脸因为这个动作缩成了一团。也许我今天晚上应该泡个热水澡，Phil拐过车道的转弯处，自顾自地乐了起来。他知道经历过这样一个晚上，他的肩膀会变得多么僵硬。

他在路过谷仓时放慢了脚步，若有所思地瞄了一眼，思考要不要进去看看Steve和James怎么样了，但他还是接着朝屋子走去。他决定还是不要进去了吧。虽然Steve短信很短，但是他用了‘安全’这个词，所以Phil知道应该没什么事。也许Steve正和James在那里面交朋友呢，那难道不是个奇迹吗？

Phil瞥了一眼树林，想看看Clint是不是出来了。隔着一段距离，他看到了朝着屋子的方向而来的手电筒忽上忽下的灯光，Phil笑了笑。Pepper之前给他发过短信，告诉他Natasha已经安全到达她家了，所以至少在这一时刻，所有的孩子都有着落了。

他在开门前停了一会儿，让肾上腺素带来的冲动在身体里慢慢退去。他在意识到James不见了之后被吓坏了，James不说话的样子看上去那么脆弱，与世隔绝。Phil在一月份打开那份文件的时候，他就知道他想要这个男孩，只要能让他感到安全，他想做任何事。

也许今天有点乱糟糟，但是明天又是新的一天了。

感觉好了点，Phil才打开门走了进去。房子里面很黑。Phil皱起了眉头，他隐约记得他和Steve及Clint离开房子的时候灯还开着。他打开了客厅的灯，脱下了外套，挂了起来。

突然他听到了不容错辨的、有人在抑制住自己哭声的声音。

Phil朝厨房走去。然后停在了那里。

“哦，我的上帝啊。”

厨房看上去好像遭受了炸弹袭击。

橱柜开着，至少有两扇橱柜的门要掉不掉地靠铰链连接着悬在那里。有一扇门已经被扯了下来，被扔到了地板上，已经一分为二了。所有的橱柜都被清空了，里面的每一个杯子、碗和盘子都在地板上摔得粉碎，到处都是。抽屉被扯了出来，餐具和炊具也到处都是。晚上的盘子被扔在水槽的防溅挡板上，把已经凝固了的大团面条和酱汁甩得到处都是，还有破碎的陶瓷，把这里搞得像是一个血腥的谋杀现场。洗碗机上甚至都被撞出了一个凹痕。

坐在这一团混乱中间的，是一个浑身散发出沮丧气息的Tony Stark。他的一只手上缠着一条被什么红色染上的毛巾。另一只手盖在脸上在哭泣。

“Tony！”Phil在他身边跪了下来。他抬起了他那只拿着毛巾的手，这才发现那些红色是他的血，他的胸口一紧，“这里到底发生了什么？”

“他不和我说话，”Tony哭着说，他的声音被闷在了自己的手心里，“他不看我！就好像我不存在一样！”

“我要把灯打开了，”Phil提醒他说，打开了顶头的灯之后，他又跪了回去，小心翼翼地把毛巾从Tony的左掌心处拿开，“你伤得有多严重？”

“我不知道。”Tony呻吟了一声。他擦着眼睛，但是泪水还是不断滴落下来。

Tony手心上的撕裂口大概占了他手心几乎四分之三那么长，伤口很深，深到Phil几乎都可以看到他的肌肉。“我的上帝啊，”Phil喃喃道，“你需要缝针。”

Tony耸了耸肩，在Phil把毛巾放了回去，把伤口按得更紧了些的时候脸缩成一团。

“我真的很抱歉伤到你了。”Phil说。

“不，你才没有感到抱歉！”Tony气狠狠地说，“是你把那个变态带回来的。你完全不在乎我！”

“我当然在乎你，”Phil马上反驳他，“你对我很重要。非常重要。”

“但是你不在乎那个哑巴男孩完全不跟我说话！”Tony哭着说，“你那么在意他的安全，他的感觉！那我呢？”

Phil小心地在Tony身边坐了下来，他动了动，一只手臂放在了Tony的背后。Tony被血浸湿的左手掌和他的手紧紧地按在一起，他对他的伤口施压了一些压力。“我得带你去医院，”Phil把Tony紧紧按在自己身侧，“我们能不能迟一点再谈这个？求求你？”

“为什么我不重要？”Tony把双腿竖了起来，双臂抱着膝盖，把自己从Phil身边脱离开来。“为什么我永远不重要？”他哭得太用力了，整个肩膀都抖动了起来。

“Tony，”Tony的啜泣简直令人心碎，“Tony，我不明白。James不是在无视你，他只是不敢说话，他怕得要死。他对谁都是这样一声不吭的。那不是在针对你。”

“我不管！”Tony喊道。他从Phil身边站了起来，“我才他妈的不在乎James！不在乎他那该死的毛病和——和他无视所有人的原因！”他挥了挥右手，从桌子上用力地把一把刀子扔向冰箱。刀子发出响亮的‘叮’的一声击中了冰箱的不锈钢外壳，掉在了地板上，留下了长长的刮痕。

“Tony！”Phil喊道，“够了！”

“发生了什么？”Clint站在门口问，他还穿着他的外套。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，充满了恐惧。

“没事的，”Phil说，“Tony需要冷静一下，要是你能上楼去——”

“滚开！”Tony尖叫道。他抓起一个不知道为什么竟然还完整无缺的杯子朝Clint扔去。杯子在Clint脑袋旁边的门框上摔碎了。Clint转身冲出了大门口，把门砰的一身在他身后摔上了。

“Clint！”Phil徒劳无功地喊着，然后转向Tony，抓住他的肩膀，“够了！”

“不要碰我！”Tony用两只手推搡着Phi，在他的衣服上留下了血痕。他的双脚踩在了不知道什么碎片上，鞋底一滑摔倒了。

Phil在他摔倒在地之前抓住了他。“够了。”他又说了一遍，把男孩紧紧地拉进自己的怀里，想把他禁锢在自己的怀里，又想安慰他，“已经够了，Tony。我知道你很难过，但是我现在需要你冷静下来。”

“你不知道我的感受！”Tony在他怀里挣扎着说，“你不在乎！”

“这不是真的，”Phil说，“像我之前说的那样，我真的很想跟你说说这个。但是现在我需要带你去医院。但是Clint又跑掉了，我现在还需要去找他。如果你再像这样，我没办法同时照顾到你们两个。明白吗？”

“没有人在乎我，”Tony就好像没有听到Phil说的话一样，“你不在乎。我爸爸不在乎，Obadiah不在乎。所有人都不在乎我！”

“Tony，”Phil提高了声音，“我在乎你。我很在乎你，我真的很想跟你谈谈这个。但是如果我再不带你去医院的话，你这只手就没用了！”Phil不知道是不是这样的，但是在这个节骨眼上，他愿意说任何让Tony听得进去的话。

幸运的是，这招好像管用了。Tony动了动，让自己可以看到那只用被血浸透了的毛巾裹着的手掌，他看着Phil，那双棕色的眼睛里盛满了痛苦和恐惧：“伤口这么严重吗？”

“伤口真的很深，”Phil说，“得缝针和好好包扎才不会感染。我需要带你去医院才可以做到这些。”他把手机从口袋里掏出来，打开通讯录，“我还得给Natasha打电话。Clint跑掉了，现在她可能是去把他找回来的最佳人选。我给她打完电话，我们就走。”他把手机放在了耳朵边。

接电话的是Pepper：“你好？”

“Natasha在哪里？”

“她在厕所，”Pepper说，“我看到是你打来的，所以我才接起来的。”

“Pepper，我需要你们两个现在马上过来，”Phil直截了当地说，“Tony受伤了，Clint跑掉了。我需要——”

“Tony受伤了？”Pepper打断了他，“多严重？”

“他划开了自己的手掌，”Phil说，“我需要你把Natasha带回来，让她去找Clint回来。你可以做到吗？”

“当然可以，”Pepper说，“我们五分钟之后到。你想要我带Tony去医院吗？”

“我只需要你把Natasha带过来就可以了——”Phil开口道，然后他听到了开门的声音，他转身看到Steve和James站在门口，瞪着这一片狼藉，两个人脸上都无比震惊。

“这里到底发生了什么？”Steve满脸都写着不敢相信，James马上朝门口移动过去。

“别让他再跑走了！”Phil惊慌失措地冲Steve喊道。

Steve马上转过身抓住了James的手臂。他的左手臂。

James的嘴唇拉了下来，发出一声无声的咆哮，用拳头砸了一下Steve的脑袋。

Steve朝后仰着身子，痛苦地皱起了眉头，但Steve真是可靠，他没有放开James的手。他把自己整个人都向前倾去，他的肩膀撞上了James的胸膛，最后他们两个都摔倒在了地上。

“Phil？”Pepper在手机那头喊道，“Phil！”

“我需要你带Tony去医院，”Phil说，“尽快到这里。”他说完就挂了电话，“Tony，我要去帮Steve了，”他抓住男孩的肩膀，“你可以让我去帮他吗？”

Tony点了点头，他现在把那只受伤的手紧紧地按在了胸口上。鲜血沿着他的小臂顺着手肘流了下来。“我觉得我需要坐下来。”他声音微弱地说。

“你当然需要坐下来。”Phil说，扶着他在地板上坐了下来，然后转过来看向Steve和James，他们两个还在打架。Steve在试着不要伤到James，后者却似乎没有这种顾虑。Steve的脸颊裂开了一道口，左眼已经淤青了。

“停下来！”Steve在冲James喊，“我不会和你打的！你是我的朋友！”

James无声张口尖叫着，朝Steve发动攻击，把自己的右手臂从他手里拉了出来，朝他的脸打去。

Steve本能地躲过了这一击，James趁着这个空档，把Steve从他身前推开。他在地上站稳了，朝门口跑去。

“不！”Phil喊道，朝他跑去，准备着亲自把James按到地上。

但他不需要担心了。闪来了一道红色的闪电，James突然就后仰倒在了地板上，Natasha用她的膝盖把他按在了地上。“你怎么敢！”她冲他低声吼道，然后看向Phil，“我抓住他了，papa。”她说，瞪大了眼睛，“发生了什么？”

Pepper走进了房子，表情因为眼前的景象严肃了起来，Steve鼻青脸肿的脸，和Natasha制服了James，把他按倒在地上的姿势。“来吧，Tony，”她帮他站了起来，他站起来的时候晃了晃，但是Pepper扶住了他，他冲她点了点头，示意自己可以走了。她把他的外套从挂钩上拿了下来，披在了他的肩膀上，“我们走吧。”他温顺地跟着她出去了。

Steve呻吟着坐了起来。他揉了揉自己的鼻子。他的手侧被打出了血：“噢。”

Phil跪在他身边：“你需要医生吗？”

“给我一些冰块就好了，”Steve皱着脸说，他抬头看向James，后者在Natasha的全身重量下一动也不动，“他绝对是重量级的。”

“绝对是安静又强壮的类型，”Natasha不觉得好笑地假笑道，她再次看向James，“你还要试着跑掉吗？”

他和她对视了几秒钟就移开了目光。

“很好。”她说，从他身上下来了。他马上站起身上楼去了。

“我去......”Steve也朝着楼梯示意了一下，表示自己要跟着他一起去。

“谢谢，”Phil吐出一口气，“谢谢你照顾他。”

Steve点了点头，朝楼梯走去。他若有所思地看了一眼厨房灾难现场的冰箱，摇了摇头，“我想冰块还是再等等吧。”

“我等下给你拿一点上去。也许再拿一些泰诺林（*可缓解疼痛）？”

Steve冲Phil点了点头就上楼去了。

Natasha还站在门口，脖子上围着厚厚的围巾：“Clint为什么要跑？是Steve和James打架了吗？”

“Tony冲他扔了一个杯子。”

Natasha翻了个白眼：“Tony有时候真的很蠢。”

“是的，”Phil深有同感，“你知道他现在在哪里吗？”

Natasha点了点头：”我有个大概。”

“我去拿外套。”Phil说，“我去帮你一起找他。”

Natasha摇了摇头：“我不需要帮忙。”

Phil接受了她的拒绝。她这是在隐晦地告诉他，她还是很生气，不想要他陪她。他尊重她。“好吧，”他说，“但是请你一找到他就给我发短信，或者半个小时之后给我发短信。看哪个先吧。”

“好的。”她拿过Clint之前落在那里的手电筒，离开了。靴子踩在杯子碎片上发出嘎吱嘎吱声。

“我爱你。”Phil在她身后喊道。

“我也爱你。”她叹了口气，关上了门。这算不上是什么大胜利，但在经历过这样一个晚上后，他已经知足了。

Phil转身朝厨房走去。它现在比之前他第一眼看到的时候还要糟糕，可能得花好几个小时才能整理干净。

“操。”Phil自言自语地嘟囔着。他用手揉了揉自己的脸，回想着今天发生的所有事：孩子们对James的反应；Natasha的怒火，Tony出人意料的暴力；Clint的逃走和Steve和James的干架。就这么一个晚上，每个孩子都好像遇上了很大的挫折。James很显然是这一切的触发源。

Phil闭上眼睛。他非常想帮助James，但是现实残忍地告诉他，James的问题已经超过了他的能力之外。他还得考虑他的其他四个孩子。他没办法让事情再这样下去了。

他从来没有像现在这一刻这样觉得自己一败涂地。

他捡起了之前掉在地板上的手机，找到了号码，把手机放在耳边，另一只手按在眼睛上。

正如他所料，电话在响第一声的时候就被接了起来。

“Melinda？”他说，“我需要和你谈谈。”

 

 

Steve已经鼻青脸肿了。

Bucky没想要这么用力打他的。说真的，他其实完全就没想要打他的。就只是Steve抓住了他的左手臂。他记得的。

Bucky颤抖了起来，他在床上转了一圈，面朝窗户躺着。窗帘没有放下来，他在床上也可以看到在外面昏暗灯光下模糊的谷仓和牧场了。月亮马上就要消失了，现在天上只剩下了一弯细细的月牙，被成千上万颗星星簇拥在中间。

透过窗户玻璃上的倒影，他大概只能模糊地看到自己的轮廓，就好像他并不是真的存在在这世上的一样。

但是Steve看得到他。Steve和他一起在谷仓里。他很安静。但是Bucky做了什么来回报他的呢？他冲着他的脸狠狠来了一拳。

但是Steve抓了他的左手臂。

Bucky又颤抖了一下。那种被抓住、被困住的恶心感觉还萦绕在他的心上。他转了个身，仰躺在床上，右手揉了揉仅剩的左手臂。你没事的，他想着，脑海里回响着Phil之前跟他说的话，没发生什么坏事情。

他用余光看到Steve坐了起来，正靠着他的床头板。Phil刚才给他带上来的冰块正在他放在床头柜上的一个袋子里融化着，那袋子旁边还有一个空的玻璃杯和一瓶泰勒诺。他脸上的伤口并不深，但还是淤青了。那处伤口和他眼睛周围的淤青在昏暗的灯光下看上去几近乌黑。

Steve正看着他。“我很抱歉我抓了你。”他说。

Bucky坐了起来，把他的腿也晃了过去，他现在坐在床沿上了，还穿着他之前的牛仔裤和上衣，他的神经还很紧绷，不大愿意换衣服。Steve就穿了一条睡裤，其他什么也没穿。他宽大胸口上的肌肤在昏暗的房间里发着柔和的光芒。

Bucky耸了耸肩，垂下了目光。

“不，我是认真的。”Steve说着移动了一下，他现在也坐在床沿上了，对着Bucky，“我不想让你跑掉，但是也许我本来可以找到一种比抓住你受伤的手臂更好的办法阻止你的。”他皱了皱脸，“我有没有伤到你？”话音刚落，他就马上摇了摇头，“抱歉，问题，当我没说。”

Bucky歪了歪他的脑袋。Steve的问题事实上并没那么糟糕。Steve并没要求他回答；Bucky知道怎么不用说话也可以回答问题。他举起了自己的残肢，摇了摇头，‘没有’，让自己的目光和Steve的短暂地对视了一会儿，然后再次垂下了眼睛。他耸了耸肩。

“哦，那就好，”Steve叹了口气，“看你的反应，我还以为我肯定是伤到你了。”

Bucky因为Steve那深深松了一口气的声音抬起了头。Steve是真的没想要伤到他的。他也许根本就不知道为什么抓住Bucky的左手臂会这么糟糕。

Bucky又摇了摇头。他穿过房间，在Steve身边的床上坐了下来，他并没有挨着他坐，他们的腿完全没有碰到一起。慢慢地，他伸出手，轻轻地用一只手指尖按住了Steve的脸颊。

“是的，有点疼，”Steve咧开嘴笑了，“但是我经历过更糟糕的。当然不是最近，但是......”

Bucky皱了皱眉头，低下了头，然后又抬起头看着Steve的眼睛。

Steve的笑容变得更灿烂了：“我接受你的道歉。”

Bucky也回了他一个微笑，第一次没有马上垂下自己的眼睛。通常情况下，他并不喜欢和别人对视，但是跟Steve对视却没那么难。他的眼睛里没有藏着什么。

Bucky的手指继续沿着Steve的眉毛和眼睛摩挲，他那里都紫得肿了起来。Steve非常明显地吞咽了一下。“那里也很疼。”Steve低声说。

Bucky点了点头，手指停在了Steve的脸颊上。他突然有一种想触碰Steve全身上下的欲望，让他的手沿着Steve的脖子到他的肩膀，穿过他那肌肉结实的胸膛，再往下去。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

Steve倒抽了一口气，但是没有动。Bucky就当这是默许了，他让自己的手沿着Steve的脖子滑到了他的颈窝，感受到手掌下肌肤的温柔。他靠得更近了点。

“我——我也喜欢你，”Steve轻声说，“但是我不确定我们足够熟到可以做这个。”

Bucky点了点头。他说的没错。但是他记不起来自己上一次想触碰一个人是什么时候的事了。Steve让他感到很安全。他的手滑到了Steve的背上，然后又朝上来到了他的脖子上，像抚摸Ginger一样抚摸着他。

“真舒服。”Steve嘟囔着，他向前垂下了脑袋。Bucky露出一个微笑，他很高兴自己的触碰可以让Steve感到开心。他开始用自己的大拇指揉着Steve的后颈下方。Steve在Bucky揉捏着他肌肉打结的部分时发出了满足的哼哼声。Bucky就这么一直帮Steve揉着，直到他的手开始发酸才轻轻地把手放了下来，垂到Steve的腰上。

Steve转过头，让自己的前额抵着Bucky的前额。“谢谢你，James，”他嘟囔着，“那可真舒服。”

Bucky也把自己的额头靠在Steve的额头上，享受着和他靠这么近的感觉。

“如果被你打一顿就可以换来一次按摩，你可以随时打我。”Steve轻笑起来。他坐直了身体，轻轻动了动，他现在和Bucky靠得没那么近了，打破了两个人之间的那种魔咒。“我现在准备睡觉了，”他看了看Bucky的牛仔裤，“你准备好去换衣服睡觉了吗？”他说完就再次皱起了脸，“该死的！又问问题！”

Bucky耸了耸肩，笑了笑。

Steve眨了眨眼睛：“这没关系吗？我问你问题。没关系吗？”

Bucky点了点头，把手按在了自己的嘴巴上，然后用手比了个否定的手势。他已经很长时间没有试着这么去跟别人交流了，比手势感觉很奇怪。但是如果Steve能理解的话，奇怪就奇怪吧。他看着另一个男孩，等着他的反应。

“就是说，”Steve慢慢地说，很显然还在消化Bucky在试着告诉他的事，“我可以问你问题，只要我不期待你会告诉我答案就可以了？”

Bucky点了点头，他的笑容变得更灿烂了。

Steve也回给他一个笑：“我可以做到这个。”

Bucky用力点了点头表示赞同，然后站了起来，迅速脱掉了自己的上衣。他知道Steve在看他，但是他并不介意。一部分的他喜欢Steve看他。他伸出手去解自己牛仔裤上的纽扣。

他用余光看到Steve又吞咽了一下。“晚安！”他迅速说了一句，转过身去面对着墙。

Bucky因为Steve的这个反应无声地笑了起来。也许他比他看上去的还要再害羞一些。Bucky脱掉了裤子，用一只手尽可能把自己的衣服和裤子叠好后整齐地放在了靴子上，准备明天早上穿。他爬到了床上，把毯子拉到了肩膀上，转身看向窗户外。

他可以听到Steve在他旁边的床上扭来扭去准备睡觉。他可以听到自己呼吸的节奏，自己温柔的心跳。他喜欢Steve和他在一个房间里。这让他感到很平静；满足、安全。

他很快就睡着了。脑子里最后的想法是明天可以去牧场看马儿们奔跑的样子了。

 

 

Pepper扭头看了一眼在副驾驶座上休息着的Tony，咬了咬自己的嘴唇。

她抄了小路朝镇里的那个小医院开去。主路的灯光可能会更亮些，但是她想加速赶到医院。虽然波基普希警察局不算大，但是警察们对待他们的工作都很认真。她不希望在Tony急需看医生的现在还不得不被警察因为超速而拦下来。

Tony把座椅朝后调整了一些，闭着眼睛在上面缩成一团，外套还披在肩膀上。因为刚才用手按者胸口，他的前襟也沾上了点血，更多的血浸湿了那条毛巾，液体慢慢地顺着他的小臂滴了下来，在他的手肘处停了下来，干掉了。还有一些在他的牛仔裤上留下了大大的、深色的圆圈。他的肌肤在深色头发的映衬下显得愈发苍白，在那令人恐怖的一两秒内，她甚至看不到他胸口的起伏了。

“Tony！”她喊了一声，心里的恐惧让她的声音变得尖锐。

他猛地睁开眼睛，瞪得大大的，在仪表板发出的昏暗灯光下几乎变成了黑色：“干嘛？”

“我......我害怕你死掉了。我想看你是不是还好。”

他看向她：“我很好。”

她冲他皱起了眉头：“不，你不好。”

他也冲她皱起了眉头：“如果你懂这么多，你干嘛还要问我？”

“如果你‘很好’的话，你为什么要把厨房拆了？”她反问他。

他扭头看向窗户外：“我明天会打电话叫人来的。到中午的时候就会修好的。”

“你可以用你妈妈的钱来修厨房并不能解释你为什么要拆了它，”她说，“有足够的经济条件去纠正你的错误并不意味着你可以犯错而不被惩罚。”

“谢谢你的智慧言论，甘地，”他冲她低声喊道，“也许我在这么做的时候并没有想到我的‘经济条件’。”他用右手在空气中打着引号。

“好吧，那你在想什么？”她用余光看着他，“很显然不是你的兄弟姐妹，因为我很确定你造成的灾难把他们中的几个吓跑了——”

“我的上帝啊！”Tony咒骂道，“为什么所有人都他妈的那么在乎James？”

Pepper转过头迅速瞥了他一眼，又重新把注意力放回到路面上：“我是说Natasha和Clint。Natasha本来想待在我家的，结果被Phil的一个电话叫了回去去找Clint。”

“哦。”Tony嘟囔了一声。 

“所以你是因为James才把厨房拆了的？”Pepper在Tony变得不符合他个性的安静后问道。

“我不想谈这个。”

“但是你却想在把厨房拆了的时候把自己的手切开。”

Tony对她拉下了脸：“我没想要伤到自己的。”

“所以你就只是想拆了厨房？”

他耸了耸肩：“这在那时候似乎是个好主意。”

“你那时候看上去很愤怒。”

“难道你不愤怒吗？”他在座位上挪动了一下，面对着她问道，“Phil邀请了剪刀手爱德华来家里，对他无视任何人的举动一点儿意见也没有？”他坐了回去，“你不能告诉我你对这也没意见。”

“不，我也许是有意见的，”Pepper表示赞同，“但是我可以很诚实地说，我不会把厨房拆了只为让所有人知道我的意见。”

他再次转身面对着她。“你想让我说什么，Pepper？说我很高兴James来到这里？我对在自己家里再次被忽略兴奋得不得了？”他摇了摇头，“我做不到。抱歉。”

她在一处可以停车的标志下停了下来，看了看路面，朝左转了个弯。这里离医院大概只有十分钟的路程了。“你的手怎么样？”她低声问他。

他耸了耸肩，转身面对着窗户：“很疼，但是我会没事的。”

Pepper纵容自己看了他一会儿。她想起了第一次看到他的时候，他穿着华丽的衣服，开着更加华丽的车子。他就只比她大一个月，但她还是被他的耀眼的样子吸引了。他好看的脸，和晒得很好看的身体更是锦上添花，他在骑马还有和Thor在武术课上格斗时展现出来的那种轻松的运动气质显然也增添了他对她的吸引力。她不得不花了自己全部的自制力才没在他十月份到这的时候就拜倒在他的脚下。

在他和Phil还有其他人一起住了四个月后，她觉得自己在慢慢地看到一个真正的Tony；那个真正的，被他小心翼翼地和他展现出来的公众形象分开来的Tony。那个Tony会关心人，心地善良，慷慨大方得不得了，也可以非常非常的贴心。每个看过他的电视采访的人都知道他非常聪明，也有趣得要命，但Pepper为自己能够看到他更柔软、更脆弱的部分感到荣幸。

要是她愿意对自己诚实一点的话，她得承认，在这个过程中，她爱上了Tony Stark，毫无保留地爱上了他。

“你说的‘在自己家里再次被忽略’是什么意思？”她在几分钟的沉默后开口问道。

他耸了耸肩：“没什么。”

她扯出一个坏笑：“我可不认为你这辈子曾经说过什么代表‘没什么’的事。”

他看向她，唇边挂着一丝笑容：“你怎么知道的？”

“也许是因为我善于观察，Stark先生。”

他的笑容咧得更大了：“也许我善于被人观察，Potts小姐。”

她也回给了他一个笑容：“回答我的问题。”

他吐出一口气：“在我小时候，我爸爸并不怎么和我说话。这就是我说的意思。好吗？”

“我真抱歉，”她马上说，“那肯定很可怕。”

他再次耸了耸肩：“你会习惯的。”

“我不觉得这是什么会习惯的事，”她说，“我现在知道为什么James不理你会让你感到那么受伤了。”

“我没有受伤。”

她冲他扮了个鬼脸：“那厨房就是自己把自己拆了的。”

他翻了个白眼：“好吧，随你的便。”

“你跟Phil说过James给你的感受了吗？”

“我还没找到机会，在我的手受伤，James想杀了Steve和其他事情之间还没空。”

“我想他会很乐意知道的。”

Tony别过头：“我不认为他在乎这个。”

“他当然在乎！”Pepper马上反驳他道，“他爱你！”

“是吗？好吧，这还是第一次。”

Pepper的心因为Tony自嘲里显露无疑的痛苦而紧缩成一团：“你不认为你是被爱着的？”

Tony再次耸了耸肩。“我从来没有真的想过这个。我爸爸不爱我。Obadiah不爱。我妈妈过于沉浸在安定片里，没精力展现她的爱。”他笑了笑，但是笑容里都是难过，“也许Phil爱我。也许他不爱。就算有人爱我，也许我也不知道那是什么感觉。”

“我爱你，”Pepper在还来不及好好想想自己说了什么之前就脱口而出了，“如果这对你有意义的话。”

Tony盯着她看，眼睛瞪得老大，眼波深邃：“什么？”

“我爱你，”她重复了一遍，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直响。他们已经到医院了，她小心地把车子停在急救室旁的停车位上，“你有零钱吗？我只有纸币和信用卡，这里的停车费总是很贵——”

“怎么会？”Tony已经解开了自己的安全带，他现在完全转过来对着她了，“为什么？”

Pepper也解开了自己的安全带，转身面对着他。“因为你很棒，”她简洁明了地说，“你人很好，很善良，很有趣，关心别人，无与伦比的聪明，还很帅气。帅得有些不可思议了——”

然后Tony就吻了她。他的嘴唇覆在了她的嘴唇上，那只没有受伤的手伸进了她的发间，把她朝自己拉得更近了些。他像做其他任何事一样在吻着她：带着全然的好奇和全身心的注意力，Pepper希望这个吻永远也不要停下来。

最后，那简直是太快了，他拉开了两个人的距离，前额靠在她的前额上，手放在她的脸颊上。她的双臂抱着他的肩膀，手在他背部的肌肉上摩挲着。

“我也爱你。”他低声说，“从你告诉我你看《名车志》的那一刻开始，我就疯狂地爱上了你。我只是从没想过你会对我有同样的感受。”

“我怎么能不爱你呢？”她笑了起来，因为喜悦而有些轻飘飘的、又有些头晕眼花，“我爱你的一切。我怎么能不爱你呢？”

“有那么多原因，”他在她的唇边嘟囔着，“但我才不告诉你，免得你改变主意了。”

她又笑了起来：“我很确定我已经知道很多你说的原因了，Tony。我还是很擅长使用社交平台的。”

“不要相信那上面的任何事，”他马上道，“上面没有一个是真的。”

她再次笑了，把他拉近了自己，手指在他浓密的发间穿梭着。

他又吻了她，一个柔软的、甜蜜的、温柔的吻。最后他不怎么情愿地结束了这个吻。“我想一个晚上都做这个，”他吸了一口气，“但我想我好像把血滴在你的座位上了。”

“好吧，”她说，强迫自己呼出一口气，“先缝针，然后我们再来接吻。”

“听上去是个好主意，”他动了动想下车，然后停了下来又吻了吻她，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”她马上回他。

他的笑容灿烂得能闪瞎人的眼睛。

“快下车吧。”她咯咯咯地笑了起来。

“是的，女士。”他冲她眨了眨眼睛。他们从车里下来了，站到了医院停车场耀眼的灯光下。Tony伸手想去拉她的手。

“你得一直按着伤口。”Pepper指了指他还在流血的手掌。

Tony翻了个白眼：“谢谢你，Potts小姐。”

“不客气，Stark先生。”她咧开嘴笑着帮他调整了一下披在肩上的外套，跟在他旁边走进了医院。

 

 

Natasha将自己隐藏在阴影里无声地走进了马场。

她穿过院子，穿过谷仓通往马场的门就找到了Clint。她小心翼翼地用马儿挡住了手机发出的光，迅速给Phil发了条短信，让他知道她现在和Clint在一起，他们一会儿就回去。

Clint正骑在他那匹昵称为‘马’的灰色大母马上。他没穿上衣，也没穿鞋，身子在马儿的脖子边上弯着，仅用腿部力量夹住没安马鞍的马背。他也没装马勒，就这么绕着马场小跑着。Natasha知道要是天气再暖和哪怕一点点，Clint肯定就骑着马穿过车道，跑到大路上去了，可能要到天亮才会回来。

即使在室内，气温也足够低，低到Natasha都能看到自己呼出来的气了，但是Clint的腹肌却因为汗水而闪闪发亮。

她一如既往地因为他优雅的姿势而惊叹不已。他那紧实肌肉散发出来的优雅和力量，还有他脸上的全神贯注。他是个很好看的男孩，有一种Natasha一直觉得很有魅力的奇特帅气。当他笑起来的时候，那种帅气绝对能压倒一切。

但是他现在没有笑。他绕着马场的最外围一圈一圈地转着，她看得出来，即使他已经让自己和‘马’很累了，但还是没能摆脱那困扰着他的烦心事。

在又一次经过她身边时，Clint站了起来。他的光脚丫稳稳地站在‘马’的背上，他轻松地顺着马儿平稳的步伐调整着自己的膝盖和臀部。他甚至如履平地般地向两侧伸开双臂。

Natasha就这么屏住呼吸看着他。在Clint来到这里的十一个月时间里，她看过他的马术表演。Phil甚至在Clint当初完全伤愈的时候特意给他买了一个专门用于马术表演的马鞍作为礼物。但她从来没有看到他这么骑马。就好像他完全迷失在马儿的节奏里。他就这么站在马上绕着马场跑了两圈，这景象令人炫目、让人难过，又惊险刺激。然后他又在马背上跳跃、转圈、甚至还抬起一只腿做平衡，他的动作变得越来越复杂、也越来越危险，Natasha突然意识到自己要阻止他。

“Clint！”她喊道，她知道他不会因为她的呼唤而晃动。毕竟他从很小就开始就在马戏团里表演了，那里的观众可不知道什么是优雅有礼。

Clint转过身看向她，马上就坐在了马背上，让她慢了下来，指引着她朝Natasha站着的地方走去。

“Natasha？”他让马正正地停在了她的面前，粗重地喘着气，吐出来的气马上变成了雾气。他的胸口也因为汗水而闪耀着，发际线也被汗水打湿了。把他的上腹肌一分为二的那道伤疤即使在昏暗的灯光下也依旧清晰。他用手腕擦了擦自己的额头，“你来这里干嘛？”

“我来找你，”她把他的上衣扔给他，也许他刚才运动的时候觉得很暖和，但她知道他很快就会因为这里的气温而觉得冷了，“Phil很担心。”

“我就在这啊。”Clint说着套上了衣服，用上衣边缘抹了一把脸。

“我不觉得他知道你在这里，”她觉得有些好笑，“所以他才派我出来找你的。”

Clint咧开嘴笑了：“你知道在哪里可以找到我。”

她也冲他咧开嘴笑了。他笑起来的时候可真好看：“我很了解你。”

他指了指他的那堆衣服，她就把他的毛衣扔给了他：“这里很冷。”

“如果你没在工作的话，这里确实很冷，”她附和道，“你为什么这么做？”

“我觉得‘马’需要运动运动。”

Natasha歪着脑袋：“在晚上九点？她可能本来都已经睡着了。”

他又对着她笑了：“她可以在白天打盹。”

“也许吧，但我们不能，”Natasha说，“明天还有课，你知道Odinson先生一般都会来得很早。来吧，我来帮你刷刷‘马’身上的灰尘，然后我们就回去吧。”

“我得先让她平静下来，”Clint把一只腿翘在‘马’的背上，把Natasha递给他的袜子和靴子套了上去，“我一个人照顾她就可以了。你进去吧。”

Natasha皱起了眉头：“你不走我也不走。”

他从马儿的一侧滑了下来，动作优美地落在了地上。“我还没准备好要进去，”他不得不坦诚道，“也许再等一会儿吧。”

“Tony去了医院，”Natasha跟在Clint身边，和他一起带着‘马’绕着马场走着，好让她冷静下来。他一只手放在‘马’的鬃毛上带着她走着，答应她回去了就给她吃糖，她神奇地跟了上来，“你不用担心他会再朝你扔东西了。”

“我不是因为这个感到困扰的。”Clint迅速说。太迅速了。

Natasha扫了他一眼：“我知道你在说谎。”

“没有，我没说谎。”

“有，你有，”Natasha说，“我知道争吵有多让你感到烦恼，我打赌一只朝着你的脑袋飞过来的杯子会让你感到非常不安。承认吧。”

“我只是讨厌吵架，好吗？”Clint说，“Tony在大喊大叫，还在流血，还在胡乱扔东西.......换做是你你也会跑的。”

Natasha摇了摇头：“不，我不会的。”

“你肯定会的，”Clint说，“没有人会愿意待在那堆混乱里的。”

“不，我不会的，”Natasha重复了一遍，“我会待在那里反击的。你知道的。”

Clint停了下来：“你是在说我不会反击吗？”

她也停了下来：“你在说你会反击？”

“你不相信我会留下来反击，”Clint说，一脸的不敢相信，“你觉得我是一个胆小鬼！”他又走了起来，下巴一紧。Natasha马上跟了上去。

“我没那么说。”

“但是你心里是这么想的，”他说，“你就是这么认为的，就因为我没有每次都反击，你就觉得我是个胆小鬼。”

“好吧，那你有反击吗？”Natasha也生气了起来。她来谷仓不是来跟他吵架的，但很显然他不准备把这个抛之脑后，“因为在我看来，哪怕事情变得稍微有一点吓人，你就马上跑走了。”

他眨了眨眼睛，张开嘴巴似乎准备好要反驳她，然后却摇了摇头：“你不懂。”

“我不懂什么？”Natasha问道。他和‘马’加速了，她不得不一路小跑才跟得上他们。

“我的过去——我的人生！”他冲她喊道，“要是你知道我是怎么长大的——”他突然闭上了嘴巴，“当我没说。”

“你什么都不告诉我，我怎么会知道！”Natasha也喊了回去，“我认识你快一年了，但是你什么都没跟我说过！”

“也许是因为我想为你省省那些血腥的细节。”Clint伸出手碰了碰马儿的耳朵，“快点平静下来，小女孩。”他拍了拍她的脖子说道。

他们就继续这么走了几分钟，谁都没有说话，等着‘马’平静下来。

“也许我不想让你这么做，”Natasha在他们沉默了太久后突然说道，“不想你为我省省那些血腥的细节。也许我想要听。”

Clint叹了口气，又去碰了碰‘马’的耳朵，他的手沿着她的脖子滑了下来，来到她的前胸，测量着她的体温。“我们现在可以进去了。”他说着引着‘马’穿过马场的门，带她走了进去。他用自己的屁股轻轻推了推她，把她推进了谷仓，拍着她的后腿一直带着她来到了她的马厩前。“过来，小女孩，”他喃喃道，从壁架上挂着的容器里拿了几块糖块，放在手掌上喂给她吃。

Natasha拿了两把马梳，递给他一把，站在了马儿的另外一边。开始一圈一圈地刷着它的毛，把汗水从她身上刷掉。“Clint，”Natasha还是想试一下，“我们是朋友。朋友之间应该无话不谈。”

“那你就把什么都告诉我了吗？”他挑衅道，“真的吗？”

她停了停：“我告诉你的足够多了。”

“真是棒，Tash，”他说，“双标。真是棒。”

“至少我告诉过你一些事了！”她反驳道，“你什么都没告诉过我！”

“好吧！”他举起一只手为自己辩驳，“好吧！你想知道些什么？”

“为什么你会在Tony向你扔杯子的时候跑掉？”

Clint眯起了眼睛：“这很难解释。”

“好吧！”她冲他喊道，“如果你不告诉我这个，那你告诉我！为什么你这么讨厌穿衣服？”

他的脸色变白了：“我不能告诉你这个。”

“上帝啊，Clint！”她喊了一声，“如果你什么都不愿意告诉我，我们怎么做朋友呢？”

“因为那很难解释！”他说，“为什么你就不能明白——？”

“因为你没有告诉我任何能让我明白的事！”她冲他喊，“你什么都不告诉我！”她把马梳朝他扔了过去，害得‘马’躲了一下。

“嘿！”Clint表示不满道，“你吓到她了！”

“好吧。那我走好了。”Natasha气呼呼地朝外走去。

“Tash！”他在她身后喊道，跑到了隔间的门边，“Tash！等等！”

她停了下来，仍旧背对着他，双手紧紧地握成拳：“怎么？”

她感受到他把手放在了自己的肩膀上，她的身子不听使唤地朝他的手掌靠去。他是她在这里最好的朋友。也许是这世上除了Pepper之外她最亲密的朋友，但是她却一点儿都不了解他。这真是太伤她的心了。太伤心了。

“我不是胆小鬼。”Clint带着哭音，Natasha转过身看他。“拜托，Tash，”他低声道，“你得相信我。”

“我想相信你的，”她说，“我真的很想，但是你什么都不告诉我。我只能看到你一碰到别人打架就逃跑，你还......还那么努力地想让每个人都开心，还假装James对你的无视没有困扰到你，但我知道它困扰到你了！你为什么要这么做？”

他用一只手揉了揉脸，手指尖擦着自己的一只眼睛。“你为什么要这么问我？”他语气哀戚地问道，“为什么这个这么重要？”

因为你很重要，她想这么说。因为你不应该这么害怕。“因为我长大了以后想像Phil一样当一个警察，”她说，“警察不会和胆小鬼做朋友的。”

他的样子就好像刚刚被她扇了一巴掌：“Tash......”

“我要进去了。”Natasha说，她没办法再看到他脸上那打击过度的表情了，一秒钟都不想。

她以为他会追上来，但是他没有。

 

 

“那么Melinda怎么说？”

Phil坐在书房的桌子前，朝窗外看去，他的目光落在了窗外冷冰的景色上。

今天早上甚至比昨天还要冷，整个纽约州都陷入了反常的严寒中，让这个二月格外难熬。

Phil转头看向隔着桌子坐在他对面那把舒服的皮扶手椅里的Sam：“她说她至少得花一个星期才能找到另一个适合安置他的地方。所以现在暂时维持现状。”

Sam侧了侧头：“那么‘现状’怎么样？”

Phil耸了耸肩：“我今天早上还没有见过他们几个。”

“这么说，到目前为止都还不错？”

Phil摇了摇头：“我叫你过来就是因为昨天晚上很糟糕。现在风平浪静了并不意味问题就解决了。”

“加一分。”Sam表示赞同。

“再说了，”Phil继续道，“你还没看到Steve脸上的那一大片淤青呢。”

“我知道他昨天晚上不是撞到门了，”Sam嘲弄道，“但从你告诉我的话里，我也知道James应该是被Tony拆了厨房和Steve抓住他的左手臂才激发的。”他抬起一边肩膀，“我看过James的档案，他并没被放进有暴力倾向的孩子名单里。我非常怀疑揍Steve会成为James的娱乐活动。”

“这是另一回事，”Phil向前靠在桌子上，“Tony把厨房给拆了。他差点就把自己的手撕裂到深可见骨，Sam！我从没见过他那么沮丧。”

Sam看着他：“你知道的，我觉得孩子们有时候需要感到沮丧。”

“我记得Natasha那会儿，”Phil叹了口气，“那个时候，你是对的。如果去年不是我逼Natasha一把，她那时候也许就不会开始为她妈妈的死感到难过。但是我不确定Tony和她是一样的情况。”

“抛开他拥有的一些特权，Tony和他们其他人经历过的并没什么不同，”Sam说，“也许比他们更难，因为他还得维持好自己的公众形象。所以他可能非常擅长把所有的情绪都按压下去。”

“也许吧，”Phil还是微微皱起了眉头，“但我还是对这个局面不是很开心。你今天早上会跟他谈谈吗？”

Sam对着Phil咧开嘴笑了：“我在乌漆墨黑的凌晨、冒着零下的严寒大老远开车过来当然不是为了跟你坐在这的。”

Phil也笑了：“才二十分钟的车程。”

“重要的是我的这个举动。”

“你知道我有多感激你能来这的，”Phil说，“我让Thor今天早上依次给孩子们上课，这样每个人都就可以都挪出一点时间给你了。”

Sam挑起了眉毛：“包括James吗？”

Phil抿紧了嘴唇：“我不觉得这有什么意义。”

“这听起来可不像你，”Sam说，“你好像对那个孩子挺排斥的。”

“他才来这里不到二十四个小时，就已经让每个人都乱了套，”Phil说，“Clint这几个月里第一次跑掉，James把Steve的眼睛都打青了，Tony......”他摇了摇头，“这些孩子在James身边并不能感到安全，Sam。我觉得他不能留下来。”

“什么？”

Phil和Sam都一下子转向了门边。

Steve正站在那里，他穿着一件长袖运动衫和牛仔裤，手上拿着一罐花生酱，一脸被背叛的表情。

“Steve？”Phil傻兮兮地问。

Steve大步走进了房间，他眯起眼睛，嘴唇抿成一条线，他停在了Phil的桌边：“你说James不能留下来是什么意思？”

Phil看了一眼Sam，后者给了他一个‘你自己解决’的表情就靠在了椅子上。“经过昨天晚上的事情后——包括他打了你的事实——我不确定这里是最适合James的地方。”Phil说，他希望自己是用镇定的声音说出来的这话。

“什么？”Steve又问了一遍，“Tony差不多在他一走进这个屋子的时候就打了我，也没看你把他送走啊！”

“这两个情况是不同的——”Phil开口道，Sam一脸非常好奇Phil会怎么解释这个的表情让他停了下来。

“有什么不同？”Steve说，“Tony打了我，James也打了我。甚至连Natasha都打过我，你还让她继续留在这里！”

“Natasha是先到这儿来的。”Phil说，这个理由在他自己听来都烂透了。

“那在Natasha打我之后为什么你不把我送走呢？”Steve反击道，“我甚至还主动提出要离开！”

“因为那不是你的错，”Phil说，“就跟Tony打了你，James打了你一样，那都不是你的错。”

Steve抱胸站在那里，那罐花生酱放在他的一边二头肌上：“James打我是我的错，Coulson先生。我先抓了他的手臂。”

Phil沉重地吐出一口气，Steve转换到了他那过分正式的说话方式，这让他的心缩了缩：“这是不一样的。”

“所以到了James身上，即使是我的错也没关系了？”Steve的嘴唇扭动了起来，“这不公平。”

“也许我就是不喜欢看你被打！”Phil现在是真的生气了，“也许我不喜欢看到Clint跑走，或者让Natasha觉得她得离开自己的家，或是让Tony难过到要把自己的手弄成那个样子！”

“也许我也不喜欢看你这么不公平！”Steve也喊道，“你给了我们每个人第二次机会！为什么James不行？”

“我只是不认为这里适合他继续待下去了。”Phil说，试着让自己的声音平静下来。

“我完全不赞同。”Steve喊道，“这是最适合James待着的地方，你也知道的！”

“Steve，”Phil说，试着把自己越来越旺的怒气从声音里剔除掉，“我很欣慰你对这件事情发表了强烈意见，但是这是我和Sam之间的谈话，是我们两个私密的谈话。我很乐意迟一点跟你谈这个，但是——”

“我是来想问你一个问题的，”Steve打断了他，“你的门开着。”

“你想问什么？”Phil叹了口气，试着控制了一下自己的情绪。

“想问你我是不是可以把花生酱带到楼上去给James，”Steve说着指了指那个罐花生酱，“但是也许给他吃东西会让他误以为自己在这里是受欢迎的。”

“讽刺！Ouch！”Sam说。

“Steve！够了！”Phil喊道，“James当然可以吃花生酱！”

“但是他却不可以待在这里。”Steve还是双臂交叉着站在那里。

“昨天是不一样的，”Phil说，“事实上，昨天太糟糕了。我不希望昨天的事会再度发生。如果这意味着James得被送去其他地方——”

“James是我的朋友！”Steve喊道，“昨天发生的事有糟糕到他必须得离开这里吗？”

“Natasha走了！”Phil发现自己不由自主地站了起来，“Clint也跑走了！你和他赤手空拳地打了一架！Tony最后进了医院！还需要有多糟糕？”

Natasha的脑袋从走廊上探了进来。她穿着牛仔裤和毛衣，正在吃苹果。“我听到了我的名字，”她说，算是解释为什么自己会出现在这里，“好几次了。”

“James是我的朋友，”Steve又重复了一遍，“要是——要是你打算把他送走的话，也把我一起送走吧。”他说完就怒气冲冲地离开了房间。

Phil倒回到椅子上，双手盖住了眼睛。

“这可真是顺利啊。”Sam说。

Natasha走进了房间，苹果被她遗忘在了自己的手上：“为什么Steve这么生气？”

Phil抬起头来。“我在和Sam谈话，”他说，“要是你能去好好地吃完早饭，准备好今天的课我会很高兴的。Thor一个小时后就会来——”

“你要把James送走吗？”Natasha打断了他，“所以Steve才这么难过？因为你要把James送走？”

“我现在没打算把任何人送走，”Phil说，这不算说谎。在Melinda找到新的地方之前，James哪也不会去，“但这是我要和Steve谈论的事情。所以要是你能离——”

Natasha在Phil和Sam之间来回打量，最后显然觉得Sam能给她答案：“Sam，发生了什么？”

Sam看了一眼Phil，抬起手。“我来这里只是想和你们所有人简单地谈谈昨天发生的事的。”他说。

“我不需要谈什么昨天发生的事，”她说，“昨天挺好的。”

“太好了，”Sam说，“这会大大缩短我们的谈话的。”

“为什么Steve说他要走？”Natasha又问了Phil一遍。

Phil扯了扯嘴唇，没说话，还是不愿意在把话和Steve谈开之前提这个话题。

“你要把James送走！”她喊道，“然后Steve也要走了！”她把那只什么都没拿的手掌啪的一声拍在Phil的桌子上。“Steve不能走！”她喊道，“他是我的！”她说完就冲出了房间。

“好吧，”Sam看向那两个孩子冲出去的方向，“这可真是糟糕。”

Phil用一只手揉了揉眼睛：“我真的没想让Steve听到的。”

“还有Natasha，我打赌。”Sam看向那扇敞开着的门，“但是他们就这么走了。”

Phil抬起头：“什么？”

“Steve，Natasha和一个我没见过的男孩，我猜那就是James，他们三个都穿着外套出去了。我猜是往谷仓那边过去了？” 

“不是去那边，就是集体离家出走了。”Phil嘟囔道，他站了起来。“来吧，”他对Sam说，“我给你倒点咖啡，你就可以在这里开始你的心理辅导课了。你想先和谁谈谈？”

“也许Tony吧，”Sam说，“听起来他昨天晚上的问题最大。再说了，这也可以给Steve和Natasha一点时间在跟我谈话之前冷静下来。”

“给Clint一点时间从谷仓里出来，”Phil说，“哦，是的，”他对着Sam疑惑的表情道，“Clint昨天晚上睡在谷仓里。我不知道为什么，但我猜你会弄明白的。”

“别忘了给你自己也安排点时间出来，”Sam在他们离开书房的时候说，“我们关于James的话题还没结束。”

“我可真是幸运，”Phil喃喃道，“真是迫不及待了。”

 

Steve和Natasha都很沮丧。

Steve早上一回到房间，Bucky就看出来了。他之前说要去拿吐司和花生酱，但却拉着个脸，什么吃的也没带就回来了。

“来吧，我们走。”Steve说，他还是那个表情。Bucky已经起床穿好了衣服，甚至在他的长袖T恤外面套上了Steve给他的一件长袖运动衫。Bucky那时候迫不及待地想离开Zola夫人家，他并没想把所有衣服都带上。

他听话地跟着Steve下了楼，出了门。Natasha也跟着他们一起出去了，现在Bucky就安静地跟着他们，听着他们一边往谷仓走，一边气愤地嚷嚷。他们都非常生Phil的气，很显然是什么跟他有关的事。

但他们没有生他的气。Steve时不时地碰碰Bucky的肩膀，就好像在时刻确定他是不是还在那，Natasha也跟他挨得很近，近到她的手臂会不时擦过他的。

那是他的左手臂，这让Bucky有些不安，但她看起来好像不像是要去抓他左手臂的样子，所以也许他并不会有什么事。

他今天穿了一件外套。那件Phil借给Steve，但Steve穿起来有点小的外套，给Bucky倒是挺合身。Natasha帮他把拉链拉了起来。他戴着一顶Steve多余的帽子，围着Clint的紫色围巾，右手戴着的那只手套好像很久很久以前是属于Tony的，但他把另外一只搞丢了，Steve说也许他可以拥有它。

Bucky被包裹在这些他借来的冬季外出装备里感到很温暖，也很舒适，虽然Steve和Natasha很生气，但是他现在有点享受他们在有他在一边时仍自然地和对方一起嚷嚷的感觉了。他几乎要以为自己被包含进了他们在做的事中，但他们两个并没想要他回答什么，所以他是安全的。这感觉很好。

他扭头看向Steve，享受地看着他的眼睛在阳光下显现出了明亮的蓝色。Steve带着一个蓝色的耳套，两边都有一个小小的白色翅膀，他金色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光。Bucky觉得自己可以永远这么看着Steve。

“别担心，James，”Steve在说，“如果Phil要把你赶走的话，我跟你一起走。”

Bucky对Steve的话眨了眨眼。他并没有在认真听他们谈话，就只是像往常一样左耳朵进右耳朵出而已，让那些话慢慢在他的脑海里变成无意义的背景音。但是这句话可真令人吃惊。他举起手放在Steve的胸口上阻止他向前，脑袋歪向了一侧。

Steve停了下来，Natasha也跟着停了下来，绕着Bucky走了半圈，站到了Steve的身边。Steve看着他，微微歪着嘴对他笑道：“你在干什么？”

Natasha像Bucky那样歪着脑袋：“我猜他是在说他不懂你说的话。”

Bucky点了点头。他扫了Natasha一眼，又重新看向Steve。

“哦，”Steve说，他也歪了歪脑袋，他们三个看上去都像维持不了平衡一样，这让Bucky笑了起来，“哪一部分你不懂？”

Natasha翻了个白眼：“他要怎么回答这个？”

Bucky迅速看了Natasha一眼，又看向Steve，再次点了点头。

“看到没？”Natasha用手指了指Bucky。

“好吧，”Steve说，他吐了一口气，把戴着手套的手塞进了外套口袋里，“但是我们能先进去吗？外面好冷。”

“你可真没用。”Natasha嘟囔着，但还是走进了谷仓。

Clint已经在里面了，他正在往一个桶里铲燕麦。他抬头冲Steve笑了笑，那个笑容在看到Natasha时变成了一个混合着困惑和难过的表情。他原地扭了扭，就好像在想办法让自己变得更小一点儿一样。这让Bucky有点不舒服，他朝Steve身边凑近了点儿。

“你昨晚睡在这里的？”Natasha问Clint，她的语气告诉Bucky，Clint不应该睡在谷仓里。

“也许因为我不想进去。”Clint假装全神贯注地盯着自己在铲着的燕麦，但他很显然是在躲避Natasha的目光。

“感同身受。”Steve愁眉苦脸地说，然后他开始告诉Clint一些关于Phil的事，还再次提到了“离开”，Natasha在一边补充，Bucky就没在听他们谈话了。他开始打量起了谷仓，外面的阳光透过玻璃窗户射了进来；房梁上的蜘蛛网；阳光照在整齐靠在墙上的工具把手上闪闪发光。

Clint在盯着他看，Bucky不是很喜欢这个。Clint的眼睛里有种东西让Bucky很不安。他的眼睛很大，像是能看透人心，而且他看起来总像是下一秒就要问Bucky什么问题的样子。这让Bucky有些焦虑。

Bucky别开了目光。他注意到马厩的食槽是空的，在心里纠结着要不要到外面的牧场上去看马儿跑步。Steve昨天说Winter和Captain喜欢一起跑。他想看看这个。

他看得出来Clint之前一直在往空食槽里倒新鲜的燕麦。Bucky记得他曾经帮最早的某个寄养家庭中的爸爸一起照顾马儿，那是一段很快乐的记忆。他们甚至教会了他怎么骑马，当然了，那是在他们忍受不了他的沉默之前。他们一直问他关于他的手臂和那场车祸的问题，还有——

Bucky甩了甩脑袋，试着驱散那些马上就要吞噬他的回忆。Clint、Steve和Natasha还在讲话，所以他就拿起了一个空桶，提着它来到了那个Clint铲燕麦的大桶前。用一只手打开桶盖是有点困难，但他做到了，他看了看Clint桶里的量，铲出了一点燕麦。他把那个空桶装得差不多了，把它提到了最近的空食槽边，把燕麦都倒在了里面，然后又回到那个大桶边，又开始继续铲燕麦。

过了好一会儿他才意识到没人在讲话了。Clint，Natasha和Steve都在看他，他们的眼睛瞪得大大的在盯着他看。

“James，”Steve开口道，他朝他迈了一步，“你在干什么？”

你在干什么？这是个问题。这个问题Bucky曾经被人问过。在他在那辆车里，在他爸爸转过身来之前，在——

Bucky扔下了手里的桶，走了出去。

“干得好，”Natasha瞪了Steve一眼，“明明是你告诉我他不喜欢问题，但是你做了什么？你刚刚就问了他一个问题！”

“但是他在帮着喂马啊！”Steve为自己争辩了一下，“他在关心其他事情。我以为这是好的现象。”

“但不是你说的那种好！”

Clint透过James刚刚推开的那扇门朝外看去，他咬了咬嘴唇。James靠在栅栏上的样子看上去非常难过。“我们要跟着他去吗？”

“他就在外面牧场上，”Steve说，James正靠在栅栏上看马儿在跑步。他的嘴唇上扬了一些，“他也许想要一个人待一会儿。”

“离我们远点，你的意思是。”Natasha还在瞪着他。

“你为什么要为James说话？”Clint问道，“我以为你讨厌他。”

“不，”Natasha的瞪视转到了Clint身上，“我只是讨厌你假装被他忽视也无所谓的样子。”她耸了耸肩，“我对他可从头到尾都没意见。”

“我对被他忽略也没有意见！”Clint抱胸站着，“那家伙有个糟糕的童年。”他别开视线，“我大概知道那是什么感觉。”

“那你一定要在课上和大家一起分享，”Natasha大声说道，“哦，等等，我忘了你从来都不分享。”

Steve把他们两个来来回回地打量了一番：“我是不是错过了什么？”

“没有。”他们异口同声道。Clint不再看着Natasha了。她因为他不分享他的感情而气得要命，但他就是做不到。为什么她就不能把这个丢开呢？

“好吧，”Steve举起双手，“只要你们不马上在这里把对方干掉就好。”

“我要押Natasha，”Tony说着走进了谷仓。他穿着厚外套，和一条法兰绒睡裤，上面有僵尸泰迪熊的图案。他夸张地颤抖了一下，“操，太冷了！”

“你的手怎么样了？”Steve问他，指了指Tony的左手。

Tony摘掉了手套，抬起手给他们看他被绷带缠满了的手掌。“医生给我缝了十二针，护士把它包扎了起来，免得我不小心动到我的大拇指，”他兴高采烈地说，“她可真是个悲观主义者！”

Steve皱起脸：“我真庆幸你没有把自己搞得更惨一点。”

“好吧，那个，”Tony耸了耸肩，“我也不是没试过。“他瞥了一眼Clint。“嘿，”他露出一个不好意思的笑，“我很抱歉昨天冲你砸了个杯子。”

Clint舔了舔嘴唇。Tony冲他扔杯子的时候真的很糟糕。就好像他童年的噩梦重现，他的爸爸总喜欢抓起手边的随便什么东西扔他，希望能打中他。Clint迅速地瞥了一眼Natasha，然后又重新看向Tony。Nat希望你能勇敢一点。

“我——我真的不喜欢那样，”他说，强迫自己说出这些话，“我不喜欢别人朝我扔东西。”

“我觉得谁都不喜欢这样。”Steve和善地说。

“是的，”Clint说，他张嘴准备解释他的原因，也许可以试着告诉他们为什么他不喜欢这个。但是他讲不出来。他扭头看向还靠在栅栏上的James，“我明白为什么James这么沉默了。”

“是啊，”Steve附和道，“我也是。”

“你以后得更好地处理好你自己的破事了，Tony，”Natasha说着戳了戳他的肩膀，“Clint是我的朋友，如果你伤害了他，我会报复回来的。我说到做到。”

“噢！”Tony揉了揉自己的肩膀，“占有欲这么强？”他叹了口气，“我懂了。拆厨房并不是最好的解决办法。我明白你的意思了。”

“话说回来，你为什么那么不高兴？James又没对你说什么。”Clint嘲笑他道

“哦，哈哈，Oliver Queen（*DC漫画中的绿箭侠）。”Tony冲他皱起了眉头，“也许我有自己不想透露的私人原因。你想过这个吗？”

“有时候和大家分享一下会更好。”Steve耸了耸肩。

“那确实有帮助。”Clint注意到了Steve看向James的目光，他的表情很是惆怅。

“呃，不了，”Tony说，“事实上，我之所以躲在谷仓，而不是在温暖的房间里享用美味的早餐，正是因为Phil邀请了Sam过来和我闲聊我的感受。我从来不聊自己的感受。”他夸张地抖了抖身体，“Steve，你应该进去。你最喜欢谈感受了。”

Steve扮了个鬼脸：“我才没有。我不想和Sam谈话。也不想和Phil，特别是Phil。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛：“什么？为什么？”

“Phil要把James送走，Steve很不高兴。”Clint说。事实上他也因为这个消息而感到有点难过。就Clint而言，James并没有做什么坏事，他就只是不讲话而已。Clint在来到这里的那一年可能比他表现得要糟糕得多。这不禁让他开始怀疑Phil是不是也会这么容易就决定把他送走？

“这可真糟糕，”Tony说着看了一圈谷仓，“话说，蛇眼*跑哪去了？”

Steve翻了个白眼，但还是指了指James的方向，他现在还站在牧场边上：“他在外面，在看马。”

“他看上去有点冷，”Tony若有所思地说，“而且还有点饥肠辘辘。就好像他没吃早餐。跟我一样。你们还有谁饿了？”

“我也饿了，实际上，”Steve说，“我在吃早餐前就出来了。”

Natasha耸了耸肩：“我吃了个苹果。”“我也饿了，”Clint说，Natasha看向他。“干嘛？”他说，“我昨天睡在谷仓里诶。”

Tony扮了个鬼脸：“你干嘛要那么做。”

Natasha把目光转向Tony。

“哦，”Tony说，“因为我朝你扔了个杯子。想起来了。”

其实不是这个原因。比起Tony拆厨房，他和Natasha的争吵才是他不想进屋睡觉的原因，但是他现在不想说这个了。Natasha又和他说话了，虽然他不知道她现在是不是还在生气，但现在这个状况已经很好了。

“不管怎么样，我们去吃早餐吧！”Tony继续道，“那么，我们去哪里呢？”

“我们哪里都不去，”Steve说，“Sam在这里，而且我们还有半个小时不到就要上课了。”

“Bzzz，回答错误！”Tony看向Natasha，“那么我们去哪里？”

“我在镇上上舞蹈课的地方，那附近有家餐厅。”Natasha说。

“完美！”Tony打了个响指。“好了，”他跟Steve说，“你去把Boba Fett*带出来，其他人都去我的车里。”

“Boba Fett会讲话。”Clint说。

“你的车是两人座的，”Steve说，“我们坐不下。”

“我们可以坐下的，只要......”Tony停了下来，“该死的，你说的没错。”

“我们可以开Phil的车，”Clint说，他走向门边的壁架，拉出了一小块钉在上面的木头，露出了里面的三串钥匙，“他把备用的钥匙放在这里。”

“哦，我的上帝啊，你真是天才！”Tony叫道，Clint控制不住自己因为Tony的夸赞而脸红了起来，“那么我们开哪辆呢？卡车？那辆中等大小的轿车？”

“那辆福特Flex*，”Natasha果断地说，“那个可以把我们都装下。”

Clint把福特车的钥匙递给了Tony。他知道偷偷开Phil的车会让他生气。也许非常非常生气。也许生气到足以把Clint也送走。要是Phil也会像送走James一样送走他的话，Clint不想干等着这种情况的发生：“我同意。”

“呃，不要这么做，”Steve说，“你们知道这种行为算盗窃吧，对吧？”

Tony的白眼几乎要翻上天去了：“你想留在这里和Sam聊天吗？”

“这个，我不想，但是——”

“那我们就去吃早饭！喂，James！”Tony在Steve还来不及继续反对之前冲外面叫道，James转过身面向Tony，“我们要去外面吃早饭了，你一起来吗？”

James回到了谷仓，手塞在衣服口袋里。他瞥了一眼Tony，站回到Steve身边，垂下了眼睛。

“那我猜胡克船长投出了赞成票，”Tony说，“Natasha和Clint也一起，那么就只剩下你了，扫兴王。你来不来？”

Steve叹了口气。“好吧，”他说，“但要我来开车才可以。”

“去你的！”Tony开心地嚷道，“Clint已经把车钥匙给我了！”他转向James，“Jimmy，你可以坐副驾驶座，鉴于你不会啰嗦来扫我的兴，而且你只有一只手，也没法搞收音机。”

“Tony！”Steve叫道。

Tony看向他：“干嘛？我说错了吗？”

“没有，”Natasha说，她走到了他的身边，他们现在正在往那辆蓝色的大SUV走去，“但是你这么说有点太不友好了。”

“James可以承受的，你可以吗大家伙？”Tony在坐进驾驶座的时候对正爬上副驾驶的James问道。Natasha和Clint坐在第二排，让Steve不得不坐在了最后。正如大家所料，James没有吭声。

 

 

“我们快到了吗？”

Tony朝后视镜看了过去，他在那里只能看到Clint的一点点脸：“Clint，你这是在试着激怒我吗？”

Clint露出了一个大大的笑容，Tony都可以看到他的嘴角了：“管用吗？”

“看着路！”Steve在最后一排喊道。

“是的，老妈，”Tony翻了个白眼，“上帝啊。”

“Papa又给我打电话了。”Natasha说，Tony都可以听到她在皱眉。

“你要给他回电话吗？”Steve问道。

“才不，”Natasha说，“他想把James送走。他可以感受一下我们所有人都走了是什么感觉。”

“哦，邪恶！”Tony叫道，“我喜欢你的思考方式，红头发。”他迅速看了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的James，他正盯着窗外看着，“嘿，我们都站在你这边呢，Jimmy，”他说，“我为人人，人人为我。”

James还是没反应。

Tony感觉到内心升起一团怒火。多亏了他昨天晚上和Pepper的谈话，他有点明白过来他对James沉默的反感更多是因为老Stark，而不是James本人，即使是这样，他还是不能控制自己被搞得很恼火。“喂，不觉得应该感谢一下我们，或是做点什么吗？”他叫道，“或者，你知道的，就回我一下。”

“你放过他吧，Tony。”Steve在最后一排说道。

Tony又看了一眼后视镜。Steve坐的位置让他很清楚地看到了这个金发男孩在沉着脸瞪着他看。他打赌他肯定是为了能瞪到他才调整的座位。

“你们知道吗？”Tony大声喊道，确保最后一排也能听到，“我觉得我们应该为这次的公路之旅来点音乐！”他伸手打开了收音机，又伸得远了点调整了一下平衡声，让音乐从车后边的音响里传出来，好盖住Steve的声音。

他手掌心突然传来一阵钻心的疼痛。Tony惊呼出声，车子猛地朝前面的路边草坪开去。

“操！”Steve高呼道，Clint倒抽了一口气，Natasha也发出一声尖叫。

“该死的！该死的！该死的！”Tony用右手抓住方向盘，一边在嘴里喃喃自语，最后险险控制住了车。

“这该死的是怎么回事！？”Steve在后座喊道，“你想杀了我们吗？”

“我的手！”Tony马上为自己辩解，“我忘了不能弯这根包在绷带里的大拇指了，我刚才不小心弯了一下，扯到了伤口，痛死了，我就——”

“停到一边去，”Steve打断了他，“我来开。”“我没事！”Tony叫道，“这里又没其他车！我们好好的。”

“不行！”Steve一点儿也不退让，“你用那只手怎么开车？你把我们都置于危险之中——”

James打开了车门。

“搞什么鬼！”Tony大喊一声，与此同时，Natasha再次尖叫起来，朝前扑去想抓住James的手臂。

“他吓坏了！”Clint多此一举地解释道。他已经解开了自己的安全带，现在正用两只手攥住James的肩膀，把他攥得紧紧的。安全带警告响了起来，外面风很大，透过打开的车门发出了呼啸声，Steve在冲着Tony喊着‘停下来！停下来！’

“我在努力呢！”Tony也朝Steve吼道。James也把他的安全带解开了，现在正在和想把他按在座位上的Natasha和Clint作斗争。他的眼睛睁得大大的，很显然受到了极大的惊吓，比起在高速情况下下车，他看起来更害怕待在车里。

他用力把自己的手臂从Natasha手里挣了出来，用力过猛到害得自己朝着打开的车门倒去。

Tony向前抓住了他的左衣袖。用来握着方向盘的右手掌又传来一阵钻心的疼痛，他疼得叫了出来。

车子再一次朝路边的草坪驶去。正好就在一辆大卡车即将开过来的路线里。尖叫声传来，Tony用力把方向盘向右打，险险避开了与卡车的相撞。卡车带着一连串喇叭声驶了过去。

车子朝一侧倾去，那边的轮胎和地面发生了剧烈的摩擦，Tony向相反的方向旋转着方向盘，但是有些矫枉过正了，汽车朝着中间线开去，这个速度让Clint，Natasha和James的身子都不由自主地朝车子后方倒去，副驾驶的门也砰得一声被关上了，Natasha的脑袋咚的一声撞在了车窗上，那声音听起来就很痛。

“停车！”Steve在车后座吼道。

Tony猛踩刹车，车子最后终于打滑着停了下来。他熄灭了引擎，打开了危险警告灯，这才向后倒去。“我的上帝！”他的心跳快得像里面有一个电钻，他的左手也太他妈疼了。

“搞什么鬼？”Steve还在喊着。

Clint探到Natasha的座位上，把她揽到自己身上，正揉着她的后脑勺。“你还好吗，宝贝？”他在低声问她。

宝贝？Tony在心里重复了一遍。他把左手移到了自己的胸口前，伤口刺痛的频率和他的心跳达成了一致。他没发现Clint和Natasha是那种关系......

“James！”Steve的声音再次从后座传来，Tony猛地别过脑袋，刚好看到副驾驶的门开着，James不见了。

好吧，也不是不见了，只是不在车子上了，他现在正沿着公路走着。好吧，实际上是跑着。他就只走了半步，然后就跑了起来。作为一个少了半截手臂的人来说，他的平衡感还是不错的。

“他这样会被撞死的！”Clint在一秒钟之后也下了车。Steve也困难地从后座爬了出来，考虑到他的个头，和后座狭小的空间。

“你会被撞死的！”Natasha在Clint身后叫道，然后她打开了自己这边的车门，跳了出来。

Tony和Steve紧接着Natasha后面下了车，刚好看见Clint正紧追在James后面。James跑得都快要飞起来了，而且他有先发的优势，但是Clint也动力十足，疯狂地在后面追着他。Natasha也跟在他们后面跑了起来，还好Steve的反射神经快得不可思议，他在Tony还没来得及向她发出警告之前就把她用力向后拽了回来，紧接着一辆高速行驶的SUV从他们身边驶过，就差那么一根头发丝的距离就要撞到她了。Steve的那一拽救了Natasha一命，但却帮不上Clint和James什么忙。那辆SUV仍然快速朝前面的两个男孩开去，开车的人要么是瞎了，在发短信什么，要么就是纯粹的悲观主义者，因为在这样的速度下，Clint和James都没有什么存活的希望。

“CLINT!”Natasha尖叫起来，“CLINT!”但是Clint离得太远了，听不到Natasha的呼喊。

“哦，不。”Tony倒抽一口气。Steve放开了Natasha，双手抱着头，Natasha还在锲而不舍、一遍又一遍地叫着Clint的名字。

就在这时，仿佛一个奇迹一般，Clint回头看了一眼，他看到了那辆SUV，他做了一个绝对可以让他马上在奥运会国家队中占据一席之位的动作，他飞一般跳了起来，把James按倒在了地上，要是晚了哪怕那么一秒，那辆SUV都可以结果掉他们。

SUV的司机似乎在这最后一秒才在方向盘上有了动作，就在他们倒地的那一瞬间绕过他们，用更快的速度继续向前开去，一路上都把喇叭按个不停。Natasha朝他们跑去，Steve和Tony紧随其后。虽然这样会挤到他的手掌，对他的伤口恢复没有什么好处，但是让Tony就这么站在车子边干等着还不如杀了他。

Tony在像两只叠在一起的小奶狗一样趴在地上的Clint和James面前停了下来，他的靴子差点在地上打了滑，肩上还有点雪花。Natasha差不多跳到了Clint身上，他现在背朝下躺着，让她趴在他身上，她的手臂像一把钳子一样缠在他的脖子上。她在哭，还冲着他叫嚷着什么俄语，她的脸埋在他的外套里。

“我没事了，没事了。”Clint不断地安抚她，一边用左手拍着她的背。他在奔跑的过程中不知道把帽子丢在了哪里，现在他的脑袋直接躺在泥泞的地面上。Steve帮着James站了起来，正用最大力气紧紧抱着他，一直大手套按在James的后脑勺上，另外一只牢牢地圈着他的腰。

Tony把受伤的那只手按在了胸口上，感觉到那里传来的刺痛。风吹着他的睡裤，肾上腺素现在已经从身上消散了，他现在真真切切意识到自己没带帽子和围巾。他可真想念Pepper啊。

“呃，大家伙？”他说，因为不得不打断这么一个两个温馨缠绵的时刻而皱起了脸，但他真的非常非常想摆脱外面的寒冷，“也许我们可以回到车上再继续？去吃点早餐？在一个不会有冷风要冻掉我蛋蛋的地方再继续这令人感动的时刻？”

“呃，好的。”Steve说，不怎么情愿地把自己从James身上扒了下来。James又盯着地面看了。他的表情一如既往的冷漠，只除了因为刚才的激烈运动而变红的脸颊，还有他紧紧攥着的右手。Steve正紧紧抓着他的手腕，就好像他担心James又会跑掉一样。

James的右边脸颊上有一大块红色的痕迹，肯定是刚才Clint推倒他的时候碰到了地面。Steve的右脸颊也还淤青着，那是昨天他和James的那一架留下来的，这让Tony在脑海里禁不住闪过一串‘他俩还真是难兄难弟’的想法。

Clint和Natasha现在也从地上站了起来。Natasha正在擦眼泪，Clint的左手臂圈着她的肩膀，把她揽到自己身边。他的后脑勺沾上泥泞的雪有些湿，但他没用另一只手把它掸去，而是把右手臂团在胸前，就好像——

“你的手臂骨折了吗？”Tony脱口问道。

Clint皱起了脸：“是的，我很肯定。我肯定是刚才在按倒James的时候落地没有选好角度。这只手臂以前就骨折过。”

以前？Tony在心里重复了一遍。他正准备问Clint以前是什么时候时，Natasha摆脱了Clint的手臂。她那因为怒气而变得阴沉沉的脸色让Tony不由自主后退了一步。她没有说话，直截了当地给了他一巴掌，用力到把他的脸都打得偏向了一侧。然后她转过身，生气地朝汽车走去。

“搞什么鬼？”Steve张大了嘴巴，“这该死的又是因为什么？”

“那个女孩可真可怕，”Tony冲着Clint摇了摇头，“你确定她适合做女朋友吗？”

“她不是我女朋友。”Clint马上反驳道，他的手摸着自己的脸颊，那里已经开始发红了。

“那是我搞错了，”Tony说，“只是，你知道的，她因为你而哭——”“她不是我的女朋友。”Clint又重复了一遍。

“好吧。”Tony举起双手，然后马上又把左手按回到胸口上去。他的伤口可真疼啊。

James突然来到Clint身边，一如既往地悄无声息。Tony因为他的突然出现吓了一跳。虽然James才是整场灾难的源头，但Natasha刚才扇了Clint一巴掌的闹剧已经让Tony把James完全抛之脑后了。James看着Clint，慢慢抬起右手轻轻碰了碰Clint的右手腕。他皱起了眉头，朝一边歪了歪脑袋。

Clint看着James，又快速地瞥了Steve一眼，后者点了点头。

Clint清了清嗓子。“呃，是的，那很疼，”Clint说，“但是能救你一命也值得了。”然后露出一个微笑。

James回给他一个微笑，这完全出乎了Tony的意料之外。那个笑容很短暂，而且他也没有和Clint对视，但是他笑了。

“我的妈呀。”Tony吸了一口气。

“我知道，对吧？”Steve绽开一个大大的笑容。

James伸出手按在Clint的肩膀上，轻轻拉了拉他，然后用脑袋示意了一下车子的方向。

“我完全同意，”Tony说，“这里冻死我了，而且我们还需要去吃早餐！”

“我们需要先去医院，”Steve说，他们都朝车子走去，“我们得先让医生检查一下Clint的手臂，然后再去吃早餐。”

“我们也许还得给Phil打个电话，”Clint说，“你们知道的，告诉他发生了什么。”

“我没法打，”Steve说，“我的手机落在家里了。”

“我的手机没电了，”Clint说，“谷仓里没有充电器。”

“Phil把我的手机拿走了。”Tony说，又皱了皱脸。他的手真的很疼。

“Natasha带着手机，”Steve指了指车子，他们可以看见坐在最后一排的Natasha。她正在用手机玩着什么游戏，“我们让她打电话。”

“反正Phil最喜欢她，”Tony表示赞同，他朝前排走去，然后停了下来，“给你，”他说着递给Steve一串钥匙，“也许应该你来开车。”

“没错，”Steve接过钥匙，“也许我们还可以在医院给你开一点止痛片。你的伤口看上去真的很疼。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛。他不记得上一次有人在他没有流血的情况下注意到他在忍着疼痛是什么时候了：“呃，没错，是的，谢谢你。”

Steve帮Clint打开了门，他的脸色越来越苍白。

“谢谢。”他嘟囔了一声，朝里面的座位爬去，还可怜兮兮地瞥了Natasha一眼，后者完美地无视了每一个人。Clint艰难地帮自己扣好了安全带，倒向椅背，闭上了眼睛，手虚虚地搭在肩膀上。

Tony又疼又饿又冷，他现在就只想赶紧钻进车里，关上门，但是他知道他得等James先选择好座位。经过他刚才‘速度与激情’一般的表演，不是个天才也能知道James对汽车有某种心结。他们现在最不需要的就是让James再次抓狂。

Steve转身面向James。“那么，呃，”他说，深深吸了一口气，“听着，”他说，“我知道Tony的开车技术不是太好，”说完他瞪了Tony一眼，后者正准备为自己辩护，继续道，“我是说，我也被吓坏了！但是要是我来开车带你们，我需要知道你会一直系好安全带，关好门，好好待在车里。你能做到这些吗？”

James正抱着自己，好的那一只手臂抱着另一只缺了半截的。他脸上的红色痕迹现在已经变成淤青了，他看上去精疲力尽、小小的一团、又害怕又冷。但是他直直地看进Steve的眼睛，点了点头，这一点头简直就像他在大声地回答Steve的问题一样。

“太好了！”Tony叫道。他马上就可以摆脱寒冷了，“我说，跑步仔，”他跟James说，“哪个位置？前排还是中间？”

“跑步仔回话。”Clint仍旧闭着眼睛。

James把目光转向Tony，拍了拍他的上臂，钻进了汽车，坐到了最后一排，Natasha的身边。

“嘿。”她跟他打了声招呼，眼睛没有离开手机游戏。他用肩膀推了推她。

“哇哦，”Tony惊叹道，他不敢相信让James注意到他的存在的感觉竟然有这么好。他看向Steve，“他变了好多，就在这，十二个小时里。”

Steve笑得像是他的脸马上就要裂开了一样：“没错。”

“那我要坐副驾驶！”Tony喊道，绕过车头坐进了前排，Steve把后面的门关上了。

“只要你别乱弄收音机就好了。”Steve叹了一口气，坐进了驾驶座。他把钥匙插了进去发动了引擎，很快的，车子里开始变暖。

“幸好医院离得不是很远，”Tony放松地吐出一口气，被暖气包围着的感觉真棒，“我可以非常权威地说，那旁边有家咖啡馆里的司康饼很好吃。”

“那太好了。”Steve说着把车子开上了路。

“但是停车费贵的要死，”Tony接着说，“你们谁有零钱吗？”

“我把钱包落在家里了。”除了James，其他三个人异口同声道。

“我真讨厌你们。”Tony嘟囔着。

 

 

“看起来Tony要迟到了，”Sam说，他在Phil对面的皮椅里坐了下来，“那我想我还是先从你开始吧。”

Phil从桌子上抬起头来，他正在看一张发票：“那其他孩子至少有一个肯定会有空的。”

Sam摇了摇头。“他们都还在谷仓里，很显然正积极地在上课前这宝贵的几分钟里躲开你。”他说着喝了一小口咖啡，“那么，就只剩你一个了。”

Phil舔了舔嘴唇，靠到椅子上去：“你的大学教育不是不允许你帮朋友做心理辅导的吗？”

Sam笑了。“我们只是聊聊天，”他说，“我的大学教育允许我和我的朋友聊天。”

“好吧，”Phil翻了个白眼，“你想聊什么？”

他确保用自己的语气代替了加在 ‘聊’这个字眼上的引号。

“那么，你和James是怎么回事？”Sam又喝了一小口咖啡。

Phil困惑地看着他：“你这话是什么意思？”

Sam耸了耸一边的肩膀：“我并不认为Steve的话完全是无稽之谈。他和这里的每个孩子，除了Clint，都打过架，但你却从来都没有想过要把他送走。这有什么不同呢？”

“Steve和别人打架的后果从来没有像昨天晚上那么严重。”

“这个，我还没有看到昨天晚上造成的毁灭后果，但是我听你说James昨天把他打得蛮惨的，”Sam说，“但是我也见过Natasha扇他巴掌之后的淤青，那也花了好长一段时间才褪去。”

Phil皱起了脸：“那要比淤青了的脸颊还要糟糕。”

“那是当然，”Sam点了点头，“虽然有些令人难过，但我还是要说，这不是Steve第一次被人揍了。”

“确实，”Phil摇了摇头，“不幸的是这确实不是第一次了。”

“好的，”Sam说，“那么，Steve以前跟别人打过架。所以这不是什么新鲜事了，那哪一部分算新鲜事？”

“我也真的很不喜欢看到Natasha和Clint就这么跑出去。”

Sam看上去有点困惑：“但我还记得你曾经告诉过我，Clint在Natasha打Steve的那一次也跑出去了。是Pepper在谷仓的房梁上找到他的。”

Phil轻轻笑了笑：“那孩子什么都爬得上去。”

Sam也回给他一个笑容：“Clint确实很有运动天赋。但问题在于，他那一次也跑出去了，就和昨天晚上一样。这听起来就是以前发生过的事。”

“这一次是Tony朝他扔了一个杯子。”

“这倒算是新鲜事，”Sam挑起眉毛，“发生了什么？”

“这个嘛，你知道Tony把厨房给拆了，”Phil等Sam点头表示自己知道后继续道，“我跟他在一起，想帮他冷静下来。他不断尖叫，哭泣，他的手还在流血——”Phil停了下来揉了揉自己的额头，Tony那血肉模糊的手在他的脑海里格外清晰。

“他的手在流血，哈？”Sam接话道。

“是的。”Phil抿紧了嘴唇。

“听上去很糟糕。”

Phil吐出一个笑，那笑声他自己听起来都很刺耳。

“他都快把自己的手割的可以看到骨头了。”

“你提过了。事实上还提了好几次，”Sam说，“你知道的，在你和Steve冲对方尖叫的那段话里。”

“那景象可不容易忘记……”Phil张开手，在脑侧画着圈。

“那是一定的，”Sam点了点头，“一个你关心的人，在你面前流血了。也许还流了很多血，没错吧？”

Phil吞咽了一下：“是的。”

“他很痛苦吗？”

“当然。”

“如果我没理解错的话，”Sam说，“Tony当时非常难过，还在哭，他流了很多血，忍着很大的痛苦，没错吧？”

Phil突然觉得喉间一紧：“是的。”

“听上去很糟糕。”Sam轻声说。

“确实很糟糕。”Phil马上接话道，他摇了摇头，“我是说，其实我都不知道为什么那情况感觉很糟糕。怎么说呢，没错，伤口是很深，但并不致命。毕竟他没有中枪。我轻而易举就控制住了他伤口流血的情况，真的。”

“确实，他没有中枪，”Sam在椅子上挪动了一下，用前臂支撑着向前倾去，直直地盯着Phil，“但是你中过枪。”

Phil眨了眨眼睛：“我中过枪和这有什么关系？”

Sam举起双手，然后又放了下去。“也许没关系，”他说，“也许有关系。你来告诉我。”

“所以你是在说，Tony的流血让我想起了我曾经中枪的经历？”Phil问道，“这完全说不通！这两个是完全不一样的情况。”

“也许从表面上来看是的，”Sam说，“但也许，从深层去看？它们是一样的。”

“这怎么可能会是一样的呢？”Phil说，“我并没有感到痛苦。昨天晚上流血的那个不是我。是Tony。”

“是的，”Sam点了点头，“但当你和Tony在一起，看到他在流血，看他抓狂，看他难过到竟然朝Clint扔了一个杯子的时候，你是什么感觉？”

“我不喜欢看到这样的局面。”Phil说。

“你当然不喜欢，”Sam笑了，“但‘我不喜欢’这种情绪是什么感觉？”

“感觉像狗屎一样，”Phil马上说道，“就好像我没办法控制局面。就好像不管我怎么做，Tony还是会难过，还是会疼，还是会流血。”

“听起来挺无助的。”Sam说。

“确实是这样的。”

Sam歪了歪脑袋：“你中枪的时候是什么感觉？”

Phil停了一会儿，然后笑了起来。“好吧，”他说，“我懂了。”

“懂了什么？”Sam瞪大眼睛，摆出一副非常吃惊的样子。

“我懂了因为我不能马上帮到Tony，所以我感到很无助，”Phil解释道，“那种感觉，再加上我看到他流血的样子，让我不知怎么的想起了我中枪的那个晚上。”

“听上去挺对的，”Sam说，“然后发生了什么？”

“在他扔杯子之前还是之后？”

“之后。”

“好吧，”Phil停下来想了想，“好吧，我打电话给Pepper，叫他把Natasha带回来帮忙去找Clint，在我给她打电话的时候，Steve和James进来了。James想逃跑，所以我叫Steve拦住他，结果他们俩就打了起来......”

Sam摇了摇头：“不，我不是在问具体发生了什么。我是说，你的脑子里在想什么？”

“哦，”Phil集中注意力想了一会儿，他想起他给Pepper打电话时的感受，他知道她马上就会和Natasha一起过来，知道Clint会被找到的那种一切置于控制之中的感觉，还有不到一分钟之后，James和Steve进来，James让一切都重新乱了套的感觉，以及觉得这一切的源头都是James的错的感觉——“哦。”他又说了一遍。看向Sam。

“得出什么结论了吗？”

“也许和你在这段谈话之前就得出的结论一样，”Phil有些疲倦地说，“我把我自己的愤怒和无助发泄到了James身上。”

“James当然也没让你昨天晚上好受多少。”

“是的，”Phil摇了摇头，“但Tony刚来的时候也没让我觉得很好受。Steve也一样。”他苦笑着说，“即使是Natasha也有那种时候，她已经算是他们中最好控制的了。”

“除了暴力倾向之外。”Sam笑着说。

“这倒没错，”Phil自嘲地笑了笑，歪着脑袋，“那么，”他又停了下来，“我猜我想把James赶出去的想法也许并不完全是一个客观的决定？”

“你来告诉我。”Sam说。

“确实不是，”Phil揉了揉脸，“上帝啊，Steve说的没错。我确实不是很公平。”

“可千万别告诉他！”Sam叫道，“要不然他会变得骄傲的让人无法忍受的！”Phil笑了起来，然后又皱起了眉头，“我得去道歉。也许得对他们所有人都道个歉。Natasha和Steve非常有可能在一踏进谷仓的时候就告诉了所有人我这个可怕的决定。”

“没错，”Sam咧开嘴笑了，“我都要等不及看到那一幕了。”

Phil翻了个白眼。“谢谢你，”他站了起来，“我不妨还是早点把这个事情结束掉吧。”他看了眼手表，“他们现在应该和Thor在楼下。”

就好像这是什么信号一样，门在这个时候被敲响了。

Phil看了一眼Sam，走去开了门：“这不可能是Tony吧？”

Sam轻笑起来：“他很可能骗Steve第一个来了。”

Phil打开门，看到了门外Thor Odinson高大的身影，他是孩子们的户外教育和武术老师。

“我很抱歉打断了你们的谈话，Coulson吾友，”他带着明显的挪威口音，“但我想问一下孩子们都去哪了？”

Phil的心脏在他的胸腔里剧烈地跳动起来：“他们不在谷仓里吗？”

“我首先就去谷仓里查看过了，”Thor说，“但是谷仓里没有人。”

“该死的，”Phil扒了扒自己的头发，他看向Sam，“你觉得他们会去哪了？”

“他们会不会去骑马了？”Sam问道。

“我猜他们是开走了你的那辆大车，”Thor说，“我来的时候并没有看到它。”

“该死的！”Phil掏出手机，“我给他们打电话。”

放在他桌子上的手机响了起来。

“这不是Tony的手机吗？”Sam问道。

“操，”Phil嘟囔了一声，“我给Clint打个试试。”但他的电话转到了语音邮箱。虽然铃声比较轻，但Steve的手机很显然在楼上的某个地方响了起来，Natasha的电话响了一声又一声又一声，“她不接电话。”Phil干巴巴地说。

“我猜James没有手机。”Sam说。

Phil没说话，就这么看着他。

Thor踏进了房间，“那么，我们现在应该怎么做？”

“报警？”Sam挑起眉毛建议道。

Phil摇了摇头：“我可不希望他们陷入那种麻烦。我先去看看农场其他地方，但我猜证据已经很明确了，他们开走了Flex，去了别的地方。也许去镇里了，也许去吃早餐。”

“没错，”Sam耸了耸肩，“如果我饥肠辘辘，又生我老爸的气的话，我就会这么做。”他冲厨房的方向比了比大拇指，“再说了，Steve把花生酱落在那里了。我打赌他们还没吃早餐。”

“这么说他们都在一起，他们有个目标，他们现在是安全的，”Phil说，“那我们先让他们吃好早饭，冷静下来，然后我再试着给Natasha打电话。”

“好的。”Sam说。

“好主意。”Thor表示赞同。

“非常好，”Phil说，“我去拿上我的外套。等他们回家之后，我要去向他们因为我对James的不公平而道歉，然后让他们为了逃课向Thor道歉。”

“听上去不错，”Sam说，“然后呢？”

“然后我要禁他们的足，我要狠狠地罚他们，让他们一个星期都见不到天日！”

Sam笑了起来：“这才是我的好孩子。”

 

*Snake Eyes（蛇眼）：《特种部队》里的一个忍者角色，在师傅死后发誓再也不说话，始终戴着黑色面罩，穿着一身黑，原来是孤儿，被忍者收养才得以改变命运。

*Boba Fett：星球大战中的赏金猎人，沉默寡言。

 

 

不难看出James讨厌医院。

他们一到医院，Natasha就用自己的手机交换了Tony的钱包，去给大家找吃的了。她走了没几分钟，Tony就去了治疗室重新缝合他的伤口，Clint被送去拍X光片，检查他的手腕。

他们把Steve和James两个人单独留在了等候区。医院里还没那么忙碌，鉴于现在才刚过了早上9:30，而且今天还是星期一。Steve这辈子还从来没有因为人少而这么开心过。

他完全能理解James对医院的厌恶之情。他也讨厌医院；在他还是一个病弱的孩子时，他在医院里度过了太多的时间，而自从他的妈妈死在了医院的病床上后，他就对医院深恶痛绝了。医院总让他感觉不舒服，让他坐立不安。

随着时间的推移，James变得越来越紧张，到了医生过来帮他检查的时候，他差不多已经抖起来了。医生想把James带去诊疗室，很显然是希望帮他单独检查，但James抓住了Steve的手腕死都不肯放开。

所以Steve现在正看着医生拿着手电筒在照James的眼睛，

“瞳孔无扩张，对光线有反应。”她没有特意在跟谁讲话，然后竟然不知道怎么地让James脱掉了外套和上衣，James居然也没有挣扎。

“你是怎么失去手臂的？”她问。

James听到这个问题后就紧紧闭上了眼睛，Steve可以看到他喉结处血管的剧烈跳动。他仍旧牢牢地抓着Steve的手腕，用力到几乎都要伤到他了。

“他，呃，不喜欢说话。”Steve在James的手里扭了扭自己的手腕，想让他放松一点。

很奇怪的，这让他想起了他在他妈妈去世时牢牢握着她的手的样子；她的手那么轻，柔若无骨，就好像连她的骨头都在慢慢消逝。

医生对他眨了眨眼睛：“他不喜欢说话？”

Steve摇了摇头，同时也想把他妈妈的身影从他脑海里甩掉：“他过去受到了很大的创伤？”

“看得出来，”医生说，“从他的断肢可以明显看出。你知道他是怎么失去他的手臂的吗？”

“不知道，”Steve坦白地说，Phil只告诉他们James小的时候发生了很糟糕的事情，Steve就以为他是因为这件事情才失去手臂的，“但那是很久以前的事了。”

“从他断肢的愈合程度可以看出。”她说，转身面向James，双手开始利落地帮他检查，从头颈到手臂。

“疼吗？”她问他。

“他也不喜欢别人问他问题。”Steve在James有点痉挛般地吞咽了一下后解释道。

“好吧。”医生深吸了一口气，停了下来。“James，”过了一会儿她开口道，“如果我碰到哪里让你感觉疼痛了，我需要你举起右手臂示意我。如果你听懂了的话，请举起右手臂。”James乖顺地举起了右手臂，连带着把Steve的手也举了起来。“非常好。”医生继续她的检查，在各个地方都停顿了一下，看James的反应。她一直检查到了他的脚腕，他都没有什么动静，医生转身面向Steve，“我猜他脸上的伤口是刚刚的事故留下来的？”

Steve点了点头：“Clint把他按倒了——”

“我从另一个男孩那里了解了全部过程。”医生又重新面向James，“在包扎之前，我得先帮你把伤口清理干净。”她跟他说，然后起身去柜子边拿出了一种气味浓烈的药水和一些纱布。这种气味马上又让Steve想起了他曾经在病床上的妈妈，他用袖子盖住了鼻子，想避开那种味道。

James在医生帮他清理脸颊伤口，最后整齐包扎的过程中一直很耐心地坐在那里。

“你怎么样？”医生一边扔掉纱布一边问Steve，“你也为了躲开卡车被推了一把吗？”

“什么？”Steve从自己的思绪回到了现实，他在想他的妈妈在最后的那些日子里有多么的苍白，和她的呼吸声，很响又很刺耳。他的喉间突然一紧，难以呼吸。

“你脸上的伤口。”她用手术钳指了指他的脸。

Steve顺势碰了碰自己的眼睛边，马上皱起了眉头。他忘了他的右脸颊还因为昨天James给他的那几拳而青紫着。“这个淤青是昨天的。”他嘟囔着。

“你们这些孩子的生活可真精彩啊，”医生说，“你需要我帮你处理一下这些淤青吗......”

“我没事。”Steve说。

“那你们两个都可以走了。”

James穿上他的两件上衣，一把抓过外套，医生话还没讲完他就已经走出了诊疗室的门。

“呃，我最好还是......”Steve用大拇指指了指James逃走的方向。

“照顾好自己，”医生在他身后喊道，“叫他离公路远一点！”

Steve点了点头，追着James去了。

一出去他就松了一口气。他没有意识到再次来到医院会带给他这么大的影响。他在离急诊室大门几英尺的地方看到了James，他正在敏捷地穿过救护车车道，朝路边，也就是自由走去。Steve快速走到他身边。

“我们不能走太远，”Steve说，“Natasha和其他人会找不到我们的。”

一如往常，James就像没听到他的话一样，他的手塞进了外套口袋里，低着头。一副沉浸在自己世界的样子，在自己和外界之间竖起了一堵看不到的墙。

他的外套敞开着，问Clint借来的帽子和围巾不知道跑哪里去了，可能是落在了医院里。虽然今天天气晴朗，但还是冷得刺骨，Steve知道James也感到那寒冷了。

“来，”Steve特意走到James面前，“让我把你的外套拉起来。”

James停了下来，在Steve帮他拉拉链的时候，直挺挺地站在那里。他的眼睛盯着人行道路面，面无表情，只除了眉间那小小的褶皱。但Steve可以感觉到他在沉默里被焦虑淹没了，就好像他周身的空气都在颤动。

他知道那是什么感觉，因为他也曾体验过。在他妈妈垂死的时候，在他从一个寄养家庭到另一个寄养家庭的时候。在Phil领养他之前，有好多时刻，Steve觉得他永远不会再有其他感觉了。

“嘿，”Steve轻声道，“我觉得你刚才在那里真的非常勇敢，像那样让医生检查你的伤口。”他试着露出一个笑容。但是James没有和他对视，Steve一把拉链拉到他的颈下，他就干脆利落地绕过Steve，继续往前走去。

“等等，”Steve边喊边小跑了几步赶上James，“James，”他抓住了他的右边肩膀，“我跟你说了其他人可能在等我们。你不能就这么离开。”

James在Steve的触碰下一下僵在了那里，就好像一只在躲避捕猎者的猎物一样。这真的很令人心碎。Steve放下了手。

“我们得回去，James，”他说，“求求你。”

只有James迅速扫过Steve的那几眼透露出他听到了Steve刚才说的话。

Steve的心沉了下去。要知道想要James做些什么是很困难的事——不，那是不可能的。除了把他拉回去之外，Steve不知道自己还能做些什么。他伸出手在自己的发间拨弄了一下，觉得有些挫败。自从他的妈妈去世后，他就没再觉得这么无助过了，他那时就只能坐在她的病床边，握着她的手，恳求她不要死......

更令Steve感到恐惧的是，他开始哭了。

滚烫的眼泪很快就流了下来，在脸颊上留下热烫的痕迹。他双手捂着脸，胸膛因为悲伤和羞耻甚至有些疼痛。他自从十二岁，在看着他妈妈的骨灰洒在障碍赛码头之后就没再哭过了。

有人在抚摸他的后背。

Steve抽了抽鼻子，擦了擦眼睛，他强迫自己停止哭泣，希望这个陌生人不要问他为什么要在救护车车道前面哭鼻子。但抚摸他后背的是James，他靠过来，像昨天晚上那样抚摸着他。他没在看他，没有盯着他看，他只是用眼角的余光偷偷瞥着他，很明显是在安慰他。

“谢谢你，”Steve声音沙哑地说，他咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子，他可真讨厌自己声音里的哽咽；讨厌自己有种随时会再次哭出来的感觉，“谢谢。”

James短暂地跟他对视了一下，伸出手轻轻用一只手指碰了碰Steve湿漉漉的脸颊，歪了歪脑袋。显然是有些困惑。

“我只是想起了我妈妈。”Steve说，挤出一个微笑，James再次伸出手碰了碰Steve的脸，但是这次，他的手指沿着他的脸滑了下来，就好像在描画着他的泪痕，他的手掌挨着Steve的脸，大拇指在他的脸颊上摩挲着。他的目光在Steve的脸上扫过，然后他转开了，放下了手，

Steve再次吞咽了一下，但是这次是因为完全不同的原因。他的脸上被James触碰到的地方感到异常的热烫，他的心跳得很快。昨天看到James的时候，他就本能地被他吸引了，他们在一起相处的几个小时让这种吸引力只增不减。“我没事。”他最后这么说，算是回答James疑问的目光。但是Phil要把James送走了。Steve要再次失去一个他在乎的人了。

他颤抖了一下，感到很绝望，像是马上就要被自己的情绪再次淹没，感觉马上就要再次哭起来一样。他擦了擦眼睛。

James拉了拉他的肩膀，像刚才那么对Clint做的一样，把他们两个朝急诊室的方向带去。

“好的。”Steve松了一口气，“我们可以进去。”虽然这不能缓解他现在的情绪，但至少找到Natasha就很可能意味着他们有食物吃了，虽然他现在不饿，但是他知道他得吃东西。Tony会很好地分散他的注意力，让他摆脱现在的情绪的，而且他还想知道Clint是不是一切都好。

James点了点头，碰了碰Steve的左手掌心，又碰了碰他的右手腕，然后摸了摸他的肚子。

Steve眨了眨眼睛，因为James为其他孩子们着想的样子笑了出来。“是的，”他说，“我们去找Tony，Clint和Natasha。她可能已经找到吃的了。”

James迅速笑了笑，当作回应，他还盯着人行道看着。但是他已经抓过Steve的手腕，开始往前走。就在这时，一辆熟悉的Subaru停在了急救室前。Sam Wilson正坐在驾驶座上，Phil坐在旁边的副驾驶座上。车子还没完全停下来，他就已经半个身子探出车门了。

“该死的。”Steve嘟囔了一声，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

“请进去。”Phil把门打开。

五个孩子乖顺地像一排小鸭子一样，一个一个地挨个走了进去。Tony还在舔着他那个完好的手指上残留的汉堡酱汁，他看起来对早上的事件所造成的后果完全不关心。Natasha牢牢抓着早餐的垃圾，双手环在胸前，脸上的表情严肃得有些扭曲。她看上去被吓坏了，又有些生气，Phil不得不克制住自己不要伸手去把她抱进怀里。他想要安慰她——他想要安慰他们所有人——但是他得先处理好他们干的好事。

Clint晃了进来，脸上带着一抹微笑，他虽然笑着，但那抹微笑并没有触及眼底。他的手打上了石膏，团在胸前，另一只手拎着一袋快餐食品。他看上去好像什么东西也没吃。Phil皱起了眉头。不吃东西可不像Clint的作风，他怀疑他是不是在他刚才去医院接他们时掩饰了自己遭受的痛苦？

Steve走了进来，James紧紧跟在他的身后。Steve的手也紧紧抓着James的手腕，给他提供了无声的慰藉。James一如既往地盯着地板，但Steve看着Phil的眼神却完全和友好无关。

Sam Wilson也跟着他们一起回来了。他同情地看了Phil一眼，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“会没事的。”他在走过去的时候对他低语道。

Phil挤出一个笑容，在大家后面关上了门，特意站在那里等了一会儿，等着他们都脱下了外套和靴子，并且都走进了客厅。

James站在门边，整个人都带着紧绷的气息。

“没事的，”Phil低声说，“你可以去坐到Steve旁边。”

James扫了Phil一眼，走了过去，坐到了沙发上，在Steve的旁边，或者说他把自己紧紧地贴在了Steve的身上。Steve伸出一只手臂环着James的背，他还是气愤地拉着一张脸。

Clint重重叹了口气，坐到了James的身边，把他那袋基本上没动过的食物放在了咖啡桌上，把打了石膏的那只手臂举高到了胸口，闭上了眼睛。但是让Phil吃惊的是，Natasha并没有坐到Clint身边，而是坐到了沙发左边的扶手椅上，她在上面缩成一团，双臂抱着膝盖。

Tony坐到了Clint身边，也把自己受伤的左手举高放到了胸口前。这让他们两个看起来就像两个在照镜子的可怜虫。Sam过来站到了Phil身边，在大家的面前，他的身体语言一派轻松，表情也很轻松。“难熬的早晨，哈？”他问他们。

“那要看情况了，”Tony说，把他那只完好的手臂展开放到了沙发靠背上，“看我们惹了多大的麻烦？”

“这要看Phil了，”Sam说着回头瞥了Phil一眼，“我来这本来是为了你们今天早上逃掉的心理咨询。你们知道的，就在你们偷了Phil的车之前。”

“如果Clint知道钥匙在哪的话，那怎么能算偷呢？”Tony挑起一边眉毛，“我认为你这说法太机会主义了。”

“所以是Clint把钥匙给你的？”Phil低声问道。他刚才还一直在想是谁发现了谷仓里的备用钥匙呢。他知道Pepper知道那个地方，但是他不是很确定还有谁知道。现在想想，是Clint的话也说得通了。他的观察力非常棒，而且他们中数他在谷仓里待的最久。

“该死的，”Tony马上露出了懊恼的神色，“真抱歉不小心出卖了你。”

“没事的，”Clint说，睁开了眼睛，“反正我也是要跟他坦白的。”

“这会是个很好的决定，”Phil说，“但是不去拿那把钥匙会是个更好的决定。你们有谁介意跟我解释一下到底发生了什么吗？”

Tony扮了个鬼脸。“Clint把它们给了我们。”他转身看向屋子里的其他孩子们，“我们难道刚才没讲吗？我很确定我们刚才讲了这个。”  
Phil慢慢呼出一口气，非常努力控制住自己的脾气。他非常肯定他和Steve早上的争吵得为他们的出走负全权责任，而他知道那全都是他的错

但是他控制不了自己，他还是因为他们的行为而感到气愤。他知道这种情绪更多是因为这让他不得不去医院把他们接回来。

“我是说，你们为什么选择一开始就开车出去，而不是来跟我谈谈你们的感受，”Phil直截了当地说，“你们谁介意跟我解释一下这个嘛吗？”

“但是我确实已经告诉了你我的感受，”Steve说，他动了动，直挺挺地坐在沙发上，一只手抓着James的膝盖，“你告诉我迟点再跟你谈。”

Phil张嘴准备回答他，然后又闭了上去。“你说的没错，”他最后说，“你确实告诉了我你的感受，但是我没让你再讲下去。我很抱歉。”

“你应该感到抱歉，”Natasha说，她还是在沙发上把自己缩成一团，“你想把James送走！”

“没错！”Steve马上附和道，“你不能这么做！”

“你们也不能就这么偷了车，然后一不高兴就离家出走！”Phil说，胸腔因为怒气绷得紧紧的，“你们知道当我发现你们都不见了时是什么感受？你们知道当我知道你们都在医院时我又是什么感受？你们本来可能会死的！”

James马上从沙发上站了起来，朝大门走去。

“不准！”Phil严厉地说，“James你是我们讨论的一部分，你不准离开！”

“你吓坏他了！”Steve也跟着站了起来。

“我也被你们吓坏了！”Phil意识到自己喊了出来，但他控制不住自己了。他不断地回想之前收到Natasha那条 ‘Clint，Tony和James都受伤了。在医院。’的短信时他的感受，他不知道他们到底伤的有多重；那种可怕的、让他想吐的害怕和无助占据了他。他非常庆幸是Sam开的车，要不然他不知道自己是不是能平安到达医院。他用双手揉了揉脸。

“那是我的错，”Clint愁苦地说，“我就不应该把钥匙给Tony。你应该把我也送走。”

“作为司机，差不多有大概，88%，是我的责任吧，”Tony说，“而把钥匙给我，大概就只有，12%，的责任吧，所以要是有人得被送走，那也应该是我。”

“而且这本来也是你的主意。”Natasha非常及时地补充道。

“是你建议的餐厅！”Tony马上反击。

“没有人会被送走！”Phil喊道。

“只除了James！”Steve也朝他喊道，“你看上去非常热衷于把他送走！”他在James身边动了动，后者朝他身上又贴近了点，他紧握着拳头，盯着地板看着。

“听着，”Sam打断了他们，“我们现在都很难过。我觉得我们也许应该需要一点时间先冷静下来，然后再来谈谈这个。我说的对吗？”

“没错，”Phil点了点头，“这也许是个好主意。”

Steve伸出一只手臂圈住了James的肩膀。他的眼睛就像蓝宝石。“我只需要知道一件事情。你会，还是不会把James赶出去？”

Phil明显地看到James因为Steve的话僵在那里，他的心沉了下去。他太过于沉浸在自己的感受里，以致于没有仔细想过他和Steve今天早上大声的争吵带来的后果。他知道Steve和Natasha会告诉其他人，但是不知道为什么，他没有想过他的决定对James来说意味着什么。James虽然不会说话，但是Phil非常明白他在听别人说话，也能理解别人说的话。到这里还到二十四小时就被人威胁着要被赶出去，对他来说肯定很糟糕。

“不，我不会。”他吸了一口气，“实际上，我欠James一个道歉。我欠你们所有人一个道歉，为我竟然提议要把James送走。”他看向Steve，“今天早上我说的话都是事出有因，但这跟James其实一点关系都没有，是因为我自己的过去。我把自己的情绪发泄在了James身上，这是不公平的，也是不对的，我感到非常抱歉。”

“哦，”Steve消化着Phil的话，整个人的姿态都柔软了下来，“那么说，James不用走了？”

“是的，”Phil摇了摇头，他朝James靠近了点，但是也没靠的太近，以免这个男孩觉得被侵犯到了私人领地，“事实上，我希望James能愿意待在这里。我希望他能原谅我，希望他想留下来。”

James仍旧盯着地面，他的右手还是紧紧地握成一个拳头。Steve的手也还放在他的肩膀上，但看James对此的反应，他大概仅仅把它当做是一件外套了吧。他看起来就和Phil第一次见到他时一样的孤单、疏离。

“我很抱歉，James，”他低声说，“我就不应该威胁着要送你走。我做错了，我很抱歉。”

整个房间突然变得异常的安静。James还是盯着地板看着，但他突然抬起了头，Phil的视线撞进了一双烟灰蓝的眼睛里。他伸出手，用指尖轻轻碰了碰Phil的胸膛，点了点头。

Phil感觉到胸腔一轻。“谢谢你。”他对James说，仍旧看着他的眼睛。

“好了，我很高兴这一切都结束了！”Tony说着站了起来，伸展了一下，“James可以留下来了，车子在车道上，每个人都做了交待。那么我要去洗个澡了。”

“不，你不能。”Sam冲他曲起手指，“过来。”

Tony的眼睛夸张地瞪得大大的：“什么？”

“你把厨房给砸了，”Sam说，“我们得谈谈这个。”

“但是那些厨房的人今天中午就会来了！我们会有新的壁橱和所有的东西！”Tony反驳道，“都会好的！”

Sam摇了摇头：“你把厨房砸了，Tony。我们这里不是这么处理事情的。”

“Steve？”Tony恳求地看着另一个男孩，“你喜欢谈论情绪。你想先去吗？”

“你今天已经试过这招了，记得吗？”Steve说，“我后面再去。”

“你们‘后面’都得去，”Sam说，“所有人在今天都得和我来一场小小的谈话。”他看向还坐在扶手椅上的女孩，“Natasha，你是下一个。”

她坐直了：“什么？”

Tony发出一串大笑：“活该！”

她冲他扮了个鬼脸：“我可不介意和Sam谈谈。”

“那你可以第一个去……”

“Tony!”Phil斥责道。

“好吧，”Tony叹了口气，走向Sam站着的地方，冲他皱了皱眉头，“但是我会非常无聊的。无聊到你会希望自己是个会计。”

Sam一掌拍到Tony的肩膀上。“我觉得你甚至都不知道 ‘无聊’是什么意思。”他领着Tony进了Phil的书房，关上了门。

“您希望我们剩下的人做什么，Coulson先生？”Steve在Tony离开后打破了沉默。

“这个嘛，”Phil说，“我让Odinson先生回家去了，取消了下午的课程，所以你们都得去做一些阅读来赶上课程。而且，你们在早上出去之前没有喂完马，这些杂务都得有人去做。”

“先生，”Steve说，“那我就带James去完成这些杂务，在您的允许下？”Phil的心因为Steve如此正式的用词而刺痛了一下。这意味着这个男孩还是很不高兴，但在试图掩盖自己的情绪。虽然他说James可以留下来，但很显然Phil还要做更多努力。他希望和Sam的谈话可以让Steve开始这个过程。

而James已经在大门口等着了，他正在把那些御寒装备重新穿回去，但Phil随他去了，他猜他已经到达极限了。于是他对Steve点了点头，大男孩马上匆忙地穿上了自己的靴子，外套和手套，走了出去。

现在就只剩下Natasha和Clint了。

“你想让我做什么，papa？”Natasha问道。她已经再次把自己缩在扶手椅上了，这让她看上去小小的一个，比十五岁还小很多。

“你能把Clint叫醒，然后扶他去他的房间吗？”Phil柔声说。Tony一离开房间，Clint就全身舒展地躺在了沙发上，马上熟睡过去了。Phil知道他昨天晚上睡在谷仓里肯定又冷又不舒服，再加上一早上的戏剧，他刚刚骨折的手腕都让他筋疲力尽了。Clint甚至连中饭都没碰，这让他感到很担心。要知道Clint可从来不会放弃任何吃饭的机会。

Natasha看向Clint，她咬了咬嘴唇，透露出不符合她性格的脆弱：“我们不应该就让他睡在这里吗？我会很安静的。”

“他在床上睡会更舒服些。”Phil说着仔细观察着她。拒绝帮助别人不是Natasha的一贯作风，特别这个别人还是Clint。这让他开始怀疑自己是不是漏掉了什么。

“好吧，”她说，走到了沙发边，但她看起来却仿佛走入恐惧的深渊，“Clint，”她喊道，摇了摇他的肩膀，“Clint。”

他的眼睛一下子睁开了，发出受惊的叫声，然后整个人抖了一下。

“没事的，”Phil说，“你在客厅睡着了。没事的，你很安全。”

“哦，”Clint说着坐了起来，左手的指关节揉了揉一边眼睛，慢慢眨了眨眼睛，“其他人都去哪了？”

“Tony和Sam在一起，Steve和James去喂马了，”Phil说，“Natasha正准备帮你上楼回房间去睡。”

Clint转过头去，看到Natasha正坐在他身边的沙发上。接下去发生的事让Phil吃了一惊，他看到Clint用肉眼可见的动作从她身边挪开了。“不用了，”他说，“我可以自己上去。”

“我想帮你，”Natasha说，然而她的表情却异常的不确定，“拜托？”

这两个人之间肯定发生了点什么。Phil还从来没见过他们两个对对方这么不确定过，即使是Clint刚来的时候也没有。

Clint看着Natasha，表情既渴望又害怕。

“Phil可以帮我上去。”他吞咽了一下。

“好吧。”Natasha低喊道，动作流畅地站了起来，朝楼梯跑去。一秒钟后，楼上传来她不容错辨的摔门声。

“我真希望她别这么做。”Clint喃喃着。

“别摔门？”Phil问他。

Clint摇了摇头。“像这样跑掉，”他说，“每次她不高兴的时候，她总是会像这样跑掉。”

“她被强烈的感情吓到了，”Phil为她辩解道，“她去她的房间，是因为她在那里感到很安全。”

“有点像我跑出去？”Clint说，他瞪大了眼睛看着Phil，“或者像James碰到这种情况就会走开一样？”

Phil点了点头：“就像那样。或者像Steve说话会变得非常正式，Tony则变得非常大声一样。我们在害怕的时候都会做一些事来让自己感到舒适。”

“哈，”Clint哼了一声，看向楼梯，然后又扭头看向Phil，“这么做——遇到事情就跑掉——这么做……证明我是胆小鬼吗？”

Phil皱起眉头。“当然不是！这是人想要获得安全感的自然反应。特别是像你们这些经历过很多不好的事情的孩子们。”他摇了摇头，“你不是胆小鬼。千万不要有这个念头。”

“好的。”Clint说，但他看上去仍不是很确定。他的视线游移到了楼梯上。

“你和Natasha吵架了吗？”Phil问他。

Clint低下头：“我不想说这个。”

“好吧，”Phil说，“你可以不必和我说。但是我觉得你会需要和Natasha谈谈。”

Clint叹了口气。“好的，”他那双大眼睛转向Phil，“但是也许让我先睡一会儿觉再说？”

“当然，”Phil笑着把Clint扶了起来，“然后也许你可以再吃点东西？”

“我不饿，”Clint说，他肯定是看到了Phil脸上的忧虑，迅速改了口，“但是也许我等会儿就会想吃了。”

“听起来不错。”Phil表示赞同，扶着Clint上了楼梯，把他的袖子从石膏处往上卷，等Clint终于脱掉了上半身的衣服，也就是说，等他终于开心起来后，把他送上了床。Clint几乎是马上就再次睡着了。

“上帝啊，真是精彩的一天。”Phil嘟囔着朝楼下走去。现在才刚刚中午，他就已经觉得精疲力尽了，就好像他已经熬了好几个小时的夜一样。他只能希望从现在开始，所有事情都能向好的方向发展。

 

Bucky喜欢和Steve一起工作。

Steve喜欢笑，他还不介意和Bucky说话，哪怕后者根本不会回应他。就好像Steve能明白语言这回事，也知道对Bucky来说，讲话是一件多么不可能的事。话虽如此，但是现在他在看着Steve往水槽里倒着水，一小部分的他会想，和Steve有一次真正的谈话会是什么感觉？他就可以回答他一些问题，甚至还可以问他几个问题？

比如说可以问问Steve早上在医院的时候为什么要哭？Steve说他是因为想到了他的妈妈，但这解释不了为什么他这么难过。是因为她死了吗？Bucky不知道。他的妈妈早就死了。他们把她埋进了土里，就在同一天，他失去了他的手臂——

Bucky把思绪拽了回来。想起他的妈妈就意味着他得想起那个晚上，想起汽车摩擦着路面、撞进树林里的声音。

这让他想再次逃走，他想起之前和Tony以及其他人一起在车里的时候，汽车晃动得如此剧烈，还有Natasha的尖叫，让他马上回到了那个晚上，玻璃和鲜血——

“嘿，”Steve说，一只手放在Bucky的肩膀上轻轻捏了捏。Bucky一下睁开了眼睛，这才意识到他把自己缩成了一团，空桶躺在他的脚边，“你刚才看上去不是很好，你还好吧？”

Bucky点了点头，和Steve对视着。他站直了身体，给了Steve一个短暂的微笑。他其实并不觉得‘还好’，但是他也不知道‘还好’是什么感觉。这么长时间了，他一直在和这段记忆做斗争，长到他都记不起不需要这么做是什么感觉了。但他没再缩成一团，Steve正在对他微笑，Bucky觉得也许就现在而言，这样就够了。

“那就好。”Steve冲他咧开了嘴。他双手叉着腰，看了看他们的劳动成果。“看来所有的食槽都填好了，”他转过身来对着Bucky，“想去骑马吗？”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，露出了自己能露出的最灿烂的笑容。

“棒极了！”Steve叫道，“反正我们今天下午又没课，为什么不去呢？”他拍了拍Bucky的后背，把他朝牧场的方向带去，“我们去找它们吧，虽然Clint早上把它们都放出去了，但是说服几匹再回来应该不是什么难事。”他说着走到了装着燕麦的大桶旁，那里有个挂钩上挂着一个袋子，“再说了，贿赂一下它们总是好的。”他边笑边把手伸了进去，摸出了两个已经不太新鲜的苹果，递给了Bucky一个，“你想要哪匹马，把这个递给它。它就会过来的。”

Winter，Bucky马上在心里这么想道。他早上第一眼看到那匹漂亮的白色公马和Captain一起跑步的时候就被它倾倒了。他把苹果塞进了口袋里，接过了Steve递给他的引绳，把那绳子套在自己的脖子上，好空出一只手来拿苹果。“等我们把它们带进来了，我再给你示范怎么装马鞍，”Steve边说边带着他走到了外面，“虽然一只手可能会有些难，但是我会帮你的。”

Bucky用力点了点，好让Steve知道他明白了。他们来到了牧场，正如Steve说的，才哄了一会儿，一看到苹果Captain和Winter就都回到了谷仓里。

Bucky把Winter绑在了墙边，和Steve一起去马具室拿工具。幸好Winter的笼头和马鞍都放在低柜子里，Bucky很容易就够到了它们。他灵巧地把笼头甩到了左肩上，右手接着马鞍，用左边保持平衡。

Steve带着毫不掩饰的爱慕看着他：“我都没想过可以这么做。”

Bucky咧开嘴笑了，举起马鞍把它放在了Winter的背上，把它调整到了适当的位置。他知道他有点在炫技了，但是Steve爱慕的表情让他感觉很好。Steve做的每一件事都让他感觉很好，Bucky很享受跟他在一起的感觉。

他用手把缰绳曲成一个钩状，左手臂调整了一下绳子的位置，伸手把它套进了皮带扣里，在不会伤到马儿的前提下尽可能拉紧了马勒。Steve已经没在找Captain的用具了，他停了下来看着Bucky的动作：“你看起来像是知道自己在做什么。你以前骑过马？”

Bucky点了点头，咧开嘴拉伸了一下马镫。他在第一个寄养家庭里学会了怎么上马鞍，虽然离他上次骑马至少已经过去了六年，他仍记得他们教他的所有步骤。他走向Winter的头边，去帮它套笼头。

这可有点困难。这意味着他得先把拴住Winter的绳子解开，但他还没这么了解这匹马儿，不知道Winter在自己被放开后会待在原地不动还是马上跑开。他停了下来，开始思考。

Steve走到了他身边：“需要我帮忙吗？”

Bucky点了点头，让Steve帮他拿着笼头，让他把缰绳套在了马脖子上。然后他和Steve一起把马嚼头塞进了Winter的嘴巴里，调整好了笼头的位置。等他把一切都搞定了，他冲Steve绽开了一个大大的笑容，小小挥舞了一下左手臂，心里说着 ‘ta da’！

他有生以来第一次希望自己可以大声说出来，也许还能把Steve逗笑。

想到这里，他的笑容从脸上消失了，他低下了头。他不能这么想。他知道如果开口说话会发生什么。那些话会像带着倒钩的铁丝卡住他的喉咙。他会被呛住，然后死去。他感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔里加速跳动了起来，那种呼、呼、呼的声音也越来越响。他把额头搁在Winter的肩膀上，感受到马儿的肌肉挨着他的皮肤在轻微动作。

“James？”Steve在他身后问道，“James，怎么了？”

Bucky转过身，冲进了Steve的怀抱，把脸埋在了他的颈窝里。Steve外套的材质粗糙地刮着他的皮肤，他衣领立起的边角刚好戳着他脸颊上的淤青，但是Bucky不愿意放开他。

“嘿，没事的。”Steve说，双臂在Bucky的背上收紧。我想跟你讲话，Bucky在心里说。他颤抖了起来。

“没事的，”Steve重复了一遍，“如果你不愿意的话，我们也可以不骑马。”

Bucky把脸抬了起来，摇了摇头。他确实想去骑马。但他也想就像现在这样和Steve在一起。他在Steve的臂弯里感到很安全，于是就重新把自己的脑袋搁回到Steve的颈窝里。

Steve揉了揉他的背：“我不明白了。你想回去吗？”

Bucky叹了口气，从Steve怀里退了出来。歪着脑袋指了指马儿们。

Steve的表情看上去还是很困惑：“你想去骑马？”

Bucky点了点头，换来Steve的一个笑容，他的表情很开心。“我也希望你这么说呢，”他说着领着马儿往外面走去，“你需要我推你一把吗？Natasha有时候会用一个上马凳——”

Bucky飞身一跃，干脆利落地骑在了Winter的背上，夹紧了自己的双腿，用他的右手和牙齿调整好了缰绳。Winter比他以前骑过的那些马都高一些，但是Bucky已经知道它其实并不难驾驭。它的背在他身下的颤动告诉他它也很想奔跑，Bucky绽开了一个笑容。他们用的是西式姿势，所以用一只手控制马也是可以做到的，Bucky带着Winter跑了起来，他们两个都想这么做，跑向牧场，他在心里笑了出来。

“嘿！”Steve在后面喊道，他花了好一会儿才爬到了Captain的背上，但是他一坐稳就朝Bucky追了过去，他的笑声即使在哒哒的马蹄声中也听得很清楚。

Bucky转过头去看他，看他在阳光下闪烁的金发，和他眼里因为两人骑马的喜悦而荡起的星光。他完美至极，无与伦比，Bucky从没见过比他还要美的人。

但是他永远也没办法告诉他这个了。

 

“那么，”Tony说着准备站起来，“我们结束了吧？”

Sam向后靠到椅背上：“我们结束了吗？”

“这是一个测试吗？”Tony问道，“因为这听起来就像一个测试。如果我回答 ‘是的’，我们就得花更多的时间来谈论为什么我觉得我们已经结束了，但是要是我说 ‘没有’……”

Sam笑了起来：“这不是一个测试，Tony。我只是想确保你把所有想讲的话都讲出来了。”

Tony抬起一边肩膀，从睫毛下偷偷看向Sam：“我一开始什么都不想说的。记得吗？”

“是的，”Sam回答道，“但是我很高兴你后来还是打开了心扉。被那样忽略过，先是你的妈妈，然后是你的爸爸，再然后还有Obadian？这真的很不好受。”

“我猜是吧。”Tony不置可否道。

“我也会这么想。”Sam说。

Tony急着想打断他。“那么，既然我们已经结束了......”他站了起来。

“等等，”Sam说，“我还有一个问题。”

Tony呻吟了一声重新坐了回去：“我还以为我们已经问完了！”

“马上就完了，”Sam安抚地抬起手，“我只是想知道早上在车里发生了什么。你知道的，就你的角度来看。”

Tony向后扬起脑袋：“你已经知道发生了什么！车子扭动起来，James化身成 ‘沉默的跑步侠’，Clint那超级无敌快的反射神经救了他的命。”他坐直了身体看向Sam，“还有什么要说的吗？”

“我确实已经知道这些了，”Sam表示赞同，“但这些并不能告诉我你当时在想什么？你觉得James为什么会有那样的反应？”

Tony眯起眼睛：“你在试着让我分析James的行为。”

Sam咧开了嘴：“如果我确实在这么做呢？”

“你想让我理解James这样的反应只是因为他有个糟糕的、不好的、非常差劲的童年，从而让我对他产生共鸣，这样也能让我停止做像是，我不知道，砸了厨房之类的事。”

“没错，”Sam说，“该死的，我真是好棒啊。”他大笑了起来。

Tony也跟着笑了起来，但就那么一会儿。“我猜James可能是被我在公路上歪歪扭扭的开车方式激发的。”他小心地检查了一下自己左手上的绷带，“呃，我不是故意要这么做的。不是要故意这么对他的。我没想惹他难过。”

“我知道。”Sam温和地说，“即使你真的很生他的气，我知道你也从没想让他被送走。”

Tony点了点头，有点担心绷带的边角：“他一言不发的样子有时候真的很让我抓狂，你知道吧？”

“我知道，”Sam表示赞同，“我觉得，和其他人一样，如果他能讲讲曾经发生在他身上的事，这会让他好受点，也会帮助他在再次碰到像是在车上的那种情况时，反应不会这么过激。”

“以及当他昨天晚上看到厨房的时候。”

Sam吐出一口气，像一阵笑声：“你们两个好像很容易激发对方。”

“我不是故意要这么做的。”Tony辩解道。

“没人说你是故意的。”Sam和善地说。

“我不是一个坏人。”Tony轻声说，揭起了手上绷带的一角。

“不，你当然不是，”Sam马上说道，“你觉得你是吗？”

Tony摇了摇头表示不是，但是又耸了耸肩。

“Tony，”Sam说，还是那种和善的语调，“我知道在你小的时候没能被好好对待，我也知道没有得到我们应得的爱会让我们觉得好像是自己的错。但这不是你的错。他们没有爱你的能力绝对不意味着你不值得被爱。你明白吗？”

“是的，”Tony点了点头，还在看他手里的绷带，“理智上，这说得通。但是情感上......?”突然，他动作了起来，倒回椅子上去，“说了够多关于我的事了，”他说，用那只没受伤的手指了指Sam，“你怎么样？”

“好了，”Sam冲Tony笑道，“我就暂且放你一马。下一次再来继续谈谈这个。”

Tony呻吟了一声：“还要谈？”

“那是当然，”Sam挂起一抹坏笑，“你知道我们这种心理咨询师的。如果你们不做回头客，我们怎么赚钱啊？”

Tony听到这个咧开了嘴：“你知道我可以付你钱吧，只要你别让我说话。”

“你当然可以，”Sam也咧开嘴笑了，“你讨厌这些谈话什么的玩意儿。我猜你宁愿一个星期不用手机，也不愿意谈论自己的感受。”

“才不是呢！”Tony马上反驳道，“我绝对受不了一个星期不用手机的！说到手机......”他动作敏捷地从Phil的桌子上捞过了自己的Starkphone，“原来我把它落在这里了呀！”他冲Sam扬起了一抹他最天真无辜的笑容。

但是Sam并不买账：“Phil说你可以把手机拿回去了吗？”

Tony的脸拉了下来：“没有，但是话说回来了，他也没说我不可以啊。”

Sam再次大笑了起来：“这可是两码事。”

Tony重重地叹了一口气，倒回到椅子上。“但是我需要它！”他叫道，“求求你？”

“五分钟，”Sam说，听到Tony的欢呼声，他的笑容更灿烂了，“但是得在我的监督下，而且用完了就得马上还回去。”

“我只需要三分钟就好了。”Tony说，一边用右手飞速地打着字，并没有抬头看Sam，他把手机放在左大拇指边上保持着平衡，左手有些僵硬，显然是怕再次扯到伤口。他一边打着字，嘴角一边不由自主地上扬。

“替我向Pepper问好。”Sam说，然后因为Tony惊恐的表情大笑了起来。

“你怎么会……?”

“你在我们的谈话里大概只提到二十次Pepper，Tony，”Sam说，“每次你都容光焕发，”他耸了耸肩，脸上还带着笑意，“那可真有爱。”

Tony有些担心地瞪大了眼睛：“请别告诉其他人。”

Sam摇了摇头。“我是心理咨询师，记得吗？你们跟我说的所有话就只会留在这间房间里。”

“谢谢你，”Tony低声说，“这对我来说还很新鲜，呃。”

“我懂的，”Sam说，“说实话，”他等Tony抬起头来才继续说道，“我觉得这是好事。你们在一起会很好的。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛，咧开嘴笑了：“谢谢。我也这么觉得。”

Sam由着Tony继续发短信去了。看Tony微笑的样子，他猜Pepper肯定给他回了。

“好了，”Tony过了一会儿说道，把手机放下了，“她现在知道我没办法碰手机了，除非Phil把我从 ‘无手机监狱’里释放出来。”

“真是酷刑啊。”Sam说。

“就是说，没错吧？”

“你说不定还不得不用家用电话给她打电话！”Sam用一种可怕的语气嘲弄地叫了起来。

Tony摇了摇头：“我才不要！那就会变成像《松鼠密探（*美国动画片）》里那样了。记得吗？我真的不需要其他孩子们知道这个。”

“哦，好吧，”Sam说，挑了挑眉毛，“但是Natasha不是Pepper最好的朋友吗？”

“哦，该死的。”Tony抽了一口气。Sam大笑了起来。

 

Clint从睡梦中惊醒。他房间里的光线告诉他，现在已经是下午了。他猜自己最多就睡了几个小时。他的肚子叫了起来。

“我给你拿了点吃的东西，”Natasha说，她正坐在床脚，他的脚边上，一只脚被压在屁股下，腿上放着一只塑料袋，“是一个三明治。”

Clint坐了起来，用那只没受伤的手揉了揉脸。他梦到了Barney和马戏团。好像还有一只狮子，他想藏起来，但是Barney把他从藏身的地方推了出去......

“你做噩梦了吗？”Natasha问道，她一如既往的敏锐。

他耸了耸肩。坐直了身体，坐到了床的最顶端，把腿收了回来，免得碰到她。他的心跳还是很快，但他现在不确定那是因为他的噩梦，还是因为Natasha在这：“你为什么会在我的房间里？”

Natahsa歪了歪脑袋：“我常常来你的房间啊。”

“呃，也许你不应该常常来。”Clint并没有伸手去拿她递过来的三明治。说这话的时候，他觉得心里有一种奇怪的情绪涌了上来，就好像他既感到恶心，又觉得充满了能量。

她眯起了眼睛：“你到底怎么回事？”

“也许——也许我只是受够了这个！”他说，觉得那种情绪更强烈了，“也许我只是受够了你！”

Natasha猛地抬起头：“你这是在生气吗？”

他不知道自己现在这种情绪叫什么，但是Natasha这么一说，他马上就意识到她说的没错。“是的，我在生气！”他叫道。

“你从来都不会生气的。”她皱起了眉头，“你为什么生气？”

“你打了我！”他冲她喊道，“你还冲我吼！你说我是一个胆小鬼！”

“不，我没有。”Natasha马上否认道。

“你有！”Clint瞪着她，“在谷仓里！”

“我不是故意的，”她说，“我只是很难过。”

“你是不是故意的并不能代表什么，”Clint眯起了眼睛，“我听了还是很受伤。非常受伤！你不应该这么说我！”

“那你也不应该总是把事情瞒着我！”Natasha说，“你从来都不跟我说任何重要的事情！”她站了起来，“给你，拿着你该死的三明治。”她把那个塑料袋扔到了他的床上，怒气冲冲地朝门口走去。

“看到没！”Clint在她背后叫道，“你还因为我总是逃跑而叫我胆小鬼，但看看你现在在做什么？你不高兴的时候也总是会跑回你的房间去！你也会逃跑！”

她停了下来，转过了身：“我没有！”

“你有，和我一样！”Clint也站了起来，“那你说你现在这是在干什么？”

“也许我只是不想听你再冲我吼！”

“好吧，也许我只是不想你再打我！”

Natasha瞪大了眼睛，她的瞳孔在略显昏暗的光线里显出一种深绿色。她看上去像是受到了打击：“我没有打你。”

Clint拉下了脸：“为什么你总在否认你做过的事？我就在现场。我知道被打是什么感受！你不是第一个打我的人。”

她摇了摇头，往前跨了一步：“我没有打你。我不会这么做的。”

“你打了！别再撒谎了！”

“我只是扇了你一巴掌！”她喊道，“这不是打！”

“这就是一回事。”Clint有点困惑，Natasha看上去被 ‘她打了他’这个念头吓坏了，但是她确实打了他。

“我妈妈以前会扇我巴掌，”Natasha说，“在我做错事的时候，像是我考试考砸了，或是我在过马路的时候没有看路。”她边说边小心翼翼地伸出手去摸Clint脸上被她的手掌扇过的地方，“这不是打人。这是你在关心别人，希望他们明白事理时会做的事。”

Clint转了转脑袋，让自己的脸颊和她的手掌有了更多的接触，他身上所有的怒气都消散了。“扇巴掌也是打人，”他说，“Phil说过，Sam也说过。Sam过，一个人如果爱你，就永远不会打你。不管发生了什么。”

“扇巴掌不是打人，”她的手从他的颊边落了下来，“我妈妈绝不会打我的。永远不会！她扇我巴掌只是因为她爱我。所以我才扇你巴掌的。”

Clint摇了摇头。“不是的，Natasha。你打了我。而且......”他舔了舔嘴唇，他的心脏开始像刚才那样在胸腔里剧烈地跳动起来，“而且如果你以后要是还会打我的话，我就不能再和你做朋友了。”他这么说着，心疼得缩了起来，整个身体都在尖叫着说不要，不要，不要！但是Sam已经跟他讲得很明白了，打并不是爱，他说过，没有任何人有资格再次对他动手。

但是他从来没想过他会对Natasha讲这样的话。他在一年前第一眼看到她的时候就爱上了她。他跟Phil说过不领养他也可以，如果这意味着未来的某一天他可以跟她结婚。他的生命里不再有Natasha的存在是他能想到的最可怕的事。

但是他也不会再忍受被人打了。就算是她也不可以。

“但是我想做你的朋友。”她说，他可以听到她声音里的焦虑。

“我也想让你做我的朋友，”他握住她的手，“我爱你，我知道你也爱我。但是朋友是不会打对方的。无论他们多生气也一样。你不能再这么对我了。”

Natasha放开了他的手，双臂抱住自己，低头看向地板。“我没想要打你的，”她轻声说，“就只是，你站在马路中央，那辆车开过来了——”她停了下来，“我很生气，”她低声说，“我很害怕。”

“我也很害怕。”Clint说，靠近了她一点，他的手臂可以碰到她的后背了。他不确定她现在还想不想被他拥抱。Natasha有时候对拥抱很敏感，“但是你知道吗？”

她抬头看向他，每次她和他对视的时候，都像是重击了他的肚子，每一次：“什么？”

“昨天晚上你说你不想做我的朋友，我更害怕，”他说，“那是我听到过的最可怕的话。要知道我以前听到过非常多可怕的话。”他想试着微笑，但昨天的记忆还是很新鲜，他笑不出来。

“我永远都想做你的朋友，”她庄重地说，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Clint说。

她伸开双臂环住了他，给了他一个拥抱，他也回抱了她，小心翼翼地避免让自己的石膏弄疼她。她是那么适合他的臂弯，她把前额埋进了他的颈窝里。他可以闻到她头发的味道，感觉到她的后背因呼吸的颤动。这真是世界上最美好的事物了。

“我很抱歉，”她埋在他光裸的胸前喃喃道，“我很抱歉我管你叫胆小鬼，我很抱歉我打了你。我不应该那么做的。”

“没关系的。”Clint说。

“我以后不会再这么做了，”她说，“我保证。”

“我相信你。”他说，把她抱得更紧了。

他是那么地爱她。他愿意为她做任何事情。她在他的怀里动了动，然后抬起头看向他，她那双绿色的眼睛就这么瞪大了看着他，带着一种她从来不愿意流露出的脆弱。

她的喉间动了动，她吞咽了一下：“Clint？”

“怎么了，Tash？”

“我能告诉你一件事吗？”

“什么事都可以。”

“我爱你。”她说。

他咧开嘴笑了：“我知道。”

她也冲他绽开一个灿烂的笑容，但她眼里的脆弱还在。“比朋友的那种爱还要多。”她舔了舔嘴唇，带着一种和她性格不符的紧张。从她来他房间起，Clint第三次感觉到自己的心跳加速了。他们从来没有说起这个：他们对彼此的感情。他们一直和对方说 ‘我爱你’，但他们没有说过这三个字到底意味着什么。Clint在大概半年前承诺过Phil，答应他在他们准备好开始一段成年人的恋爱之前不告诉Natasha他对她的感情的。但是她现在已经十五岁了，而他也已经满了十六岁，虽然这显然还不算成年人的年龄，但他们也许足够大到至少可以讨论讨论他们的感情了？

“像对一个哥哥的爱？”Clint的声音有点尖锐。

她摇了摇头，眼睛瞪得很大。

他因为喉间突然的干涩咽了下口水。“我也爱你。”他说。

“像对一个妹妹那样？”

他摇了摇头。

“哦。”她说，唇角慢慢上扬出了一个微笑。

“是的。”他也冲她笑了起来，觉得自己可能要因为幸福喜悦而爆炸了。

“你可以——你可以当第一个吻我的人吗？”她有些上气不接下气地问道。

“好的。”他也同样上气不接下气地回答她。然后他低下头，吻了她。

这个吻一开始有些尴尬，有些笨拙，然后，就好像他们两个人突然在同一时间领悟了，这个吻开始变得很棒。Natasha的双臂环着他的脖颈，他们的身体从胸口到下半身紧紧地贴在一起。当Clint足够勇敢到用舌头轻轻去触碰她的舌头时，他尝到她的嘴巴带着点夏日苹果的甜香。

“哇哦！”他们分开的时候，Natasha惊呼道，双手滑到了他的胸膛上，掌心贴在他的皮肤上暖暖的。她的笑容带来的光芒被反射在她的眼睛里。

“哇哦！”他表示赞同，“我爱你。”他说，因为他现在可以说了。

“我也爱你。”她的嘴巴咧得更开了，然后她开始变得有些担心，“我们要告诉papa吗？”

“呃，”Clint吸了一口气，“但是我以前曾经答应过他在我们更大一点之前不会做任何事的。”

她点了点头：“我也是。”

Clint惊讶地抬起头：“什么？”

“他问过我对你是什么感觉。大概在六个月前，”她解释道，“就在Steve来了不久后。在我告诉他我爱你——”Clint听到这里不得不再吻了她一下——“他叫我答应他，在我们都变得更成熟之前不会做任何事的。”她扮了个鬼脸，“不管他到底指的是什么。”

“好吧，但是我们已经长大了，”Clint思考道，“至少已经长大了六个月。”

“没错，”Natasha肯定地点了点头，“这也算数。”

“当然算数！”Clint迫不及待地肯定了她，“为了这段感情能够顺利发展下去，我愿意做任何事。”

“我也是，”Natasha冲着他笑道，“它很重要。”

“那么，你不会再打我了？”

“不打了，”Natasha说，她用一只手指顺着他腹部的伤疤摸了下去，让他不由自主颤抖了起来，然后她再次抬头看向他，“不再有秘密？”

Clint吞咽了一下。“我会告诉你的，”他说，“我保证。”

“我不会再逃开了，”她严肃地说，“至少我会试着这么做。”

“我也不会再逃开了，”他重复着她的话，“至少我会试着这么做。”他再次咽了口口水，“我真的很想让我们之间的感情继续下去，Natasha，”他轻声说，“直到永远。”

她点了点头，脸颊贴在他的锁骨上：“直到永远。”

他们就这么抱着对方，谁也没说话，都在回味他们刚才对对方说的话；他们立下的誓言。

然后Clint的肚子叫了起来，打破了这温馨的气氛，把他们两个都逗笑了。

“去吃你的三明治吧。”Natasha说。

“你陪着我？”Clint说着坐回到了床上去，打开了塑料袋，“花生酱！”

她咧开嘴笑了：“还有蜂蜜，你最喜欢的。”

“我最喜欢的！”他也冲她灿烂地笑了起来，大大地咬了一口，“谢谢你。”他嘟囔着，嘴里塞得满满的。

“不客气！”她凑得离他更近了点，他们的腿碰到了一起。“那么，”房间里只有Clint的咀嚼声，过了一会儿，她开口了，“我们要去告诉papa吗？”

Clint停了下来，瞪大了眼睛看着她。

 

“披萨！”Clint边从楼梯上走下来，边大声起哄道。

“衣服！”Phil对他喊，Clint走到一半停了下来，迅速转过身又跑上去了。

Phil觉得有点内疚，他竟然给孩子们吃披萨当晚饭，特别是在他已经买了汉堡和薯条给他们当中饭的今天。但是虽然Tony叫来的工人们工作得都很卖力，但是厨房还是没能完工，而且说实话，Phil今天实在是累到懒得做饭。

“为什么不穿衣服就可以不用帮忙摆桌子？”Tony一边把纸巾放在盘子边上一边抱怨着，“早知道这样的话，我就把我的裤子脱在楼上了。”

“那么我们就会恶心得吃不下东西了，”Natasha甜美地说，把水放在了桌子上，“再说了，Clint今天下午不舒服，他的手腕骨折了。”

“你竟然站在他那边，这可真让我吃惊啊，”Tony干巴巴地说，又放下一张纸巾，“但是不管怎么样，他得负责把披萨盒带到外面去回收。”

“这次轮到我了。”Steve说着在盘子边上放下刀叉。

“我们不需要叉子，这是披萨。”Tony扮了个鬼脸，“我还是觉得应该让Clint拿盒子出去，因为他都没帮忙。”

“我们需要叉子来吃沙拉，”Steve解释说，把刀转了个方向，让刀刃对着外面，“Clint可以帮忙清理。”

“但是他现在没有帮忙。”

“这是披萨，”Steve叹了口气，“摆个盘会有多难？”

“我相信Clint会出力的，像往常一样，”Phil说，他的语气在暗示Steve和Tony的争辩可以到此为止了。然后他面向楼梯，“Clint，披萨摆好了——”

Clint正站在厨房门口，后面站着James。

“看看是谁来吃晚餐了。”Clint兴高采烈地叫道。

James像往常一样面无表情地盯着地面，手掌攥成了拳头。但是他人在这里。即使经过了今天那么多事，他仍然愿意和他们坐在一起吃饭。

这份勇气值得嘉奖。

“欢迎，”Phil对James说，他的话几乎是从因为情绪激动而突然发紧的喉咙里挤出来的，“你想坐在哪里？”

James看了一眼Phil，站到了Steve旁边。

“我很高兴你来了。”Steve低声对他说，James用肩膀撞了撞他。

“谢谢你把James带下来，”Phil对Clint说，后者已经坐在了他的老位置，Natasha的身边。Phil很高兴看到他们两个之前的紧绷气氛已经不见了，现在正神采飞扬地冲着对方笑呢。

Steve帮James拿来了配套的餐具，放在了他的座位上帮他迅速地摆好了。James瞥了他一眼，坐了下来，继续盯着他的盘子看着。Phil和Steve也坐了下来，所以就只剩下Tony还站在那里。他正期待地看着大门：“Pepper会来吗？”

“为什么Pepper会来？”Natasha轻快地抓起一片披萨放到了Clint的盘子上。

Tony冲她扮了个鬼脸：“因为她差不多算是我们家的一员了，这值得在桌子上给她留出一个位置？”

“她有自己的家，”Natasha双手交叉起来支在了下巴下，“而且为什么她今天晚上会想过来呢？”

“没有为什么，”Tony迅速回道，坐了下来抓了两片披萨，“让我们开动吧！”

“呃，”Clint发出一个声音，马上引起了Phil的注意，“我们可以，呃，我们今天晚上表达一下感谢可以吗？”

Natasha轻轻把披萨放回到盘子里。Steve也停下了帮James盛沙拉的动作；Tony嚼到一半停住了。

‘表达感谢’是Phil在Clint刚来的时候开始的习惯。他没有什么宗教信仰，也没有在餐前做祷告的传统，但是他希望孩子们能在吃饭前有那么一刻思考的时间，一个机会去回想他们经历过的美好事物，并和其他人一起分享这些美好。他们之前的生活都不怎么美好，所以Phil希望能保证他们抓住每次机会来享受这种积极的能量。

“我觉得这个主意很好。”Phil缓缓说道，其实他觉得有些吃惊，Clint很少会主动要求做什么。但是不管是因为什么原因，Phil都非常高兴Clint终于觉得自己可以主动提出要求了。

Clint露出一抹灿烂的笑容。“我可以第一个来吗？”Phil点了点头，Clint马上坐直了身体，“我很感谢自己能住在一个让我有安全感的家里。”他说话的时候一直看着Natasha，后者捏了捏他的手，他们对视的感觉不适合在这餐桌上，而应该在一个更私密的地方。

Tony清了清嗓子。“好了，小情侣，”他说，“下一个是我。我要感谢良好的医疗系统——”他动了动左手的指头表示了一下——“还有Phil竟然没有因为我早上借了他的车而杀了我。”他在说到‘借’的时候双手在空中打了个引号。

Phil笑了起来：“你绝对应该为此表示感谢！”

“我还要感谢Pepper。”Tony迅速地加了一句，然后把整片披萨都塞进了嘴里。

“好吧。”Phil冲Tony点了点头。他不是很确定为什么要‘感谢Pepper’，但是Tony脸上隐约的红晕和他那可疑的吃东西方式让他怀疑他们两个之间可能发生了点什么。但他决定现在还是不管这个了吧。等Tony准备好了自然会告诉他的。

Natasha冲着Tony坏笑起来：“说得很顺嘴嘛。”

“闭嘴！”Tony嘴巴里还塞着披萨。

“你为什么不下一个来呢？”Phil对Natasha说。

“好吧，”她小心翼翼地把双手放在了桌子边缘，“我要感谢我的papa，”她说，“和我的哥哥们。”她对着他们一个个笑了过来，“Steve，Tony和James。”

“啊，谢谢你，Natasha。”Steve对她咧开了嘴。

“这话实际上竟然非常中听，”Tony说，“你什么时候嘴巴这么甜了？”

James扫了她一眼，露出一个小小的微笑。这基本上跟他站起来感谢她差不多了。

Phil也对她微笑了一下表示感谢，但是他更关心的是那个她没说出来的名字。

“我还要感谢Clint。”她说，就好像她读懂了Phil的脑子一样。她牵起了Clint的手。

所以这就是原因，Phil想着，很显然，Natasha和Clint解决的不仅仅是他们之间的紧绷气氛。

Clint也看着他，眼睛瞪得大大的，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇。Natasha的目光则更加挑衅，但是很显然这两个人都在等着看他对他们隐晦地坦白了彼此之间的新关系的表态。

“我相信你们，”他说，和他们两个对视着笑了起来，“这是好事。”

“总算！”Tony倒在了椅背上，“我还以为你们两个永远都不会在一起了！”

“恭喜你们，”Steve咧开嘴笑了，“我真为你们两个感到开心。”

“谢谢你们，”Clint用那只打上了石膏的右手揉了揉自己的后颈，像是这才反应过来一样又把手放下了，“我也很高兴。”

“太棒了!”Tony叫道，“我们现在可以吃饭了吗？”

“你不是已经开始吃了吗？”Natasha看了一眼他已经空了一半的盘子。

“我是个正在长身体的青少年，”Tony又抓过两片披萨，往James还空着的盘子里放了一片，“James也是。对不对啊James？我们需要吃东西。”

James点了点头，没有抬起头去看他。他小心地用一只手把披萨折了起来，好放进嘴巴里去。

“轮到我了，感谢，”Steve看向Phil，“我可以开始了吗？”

“当然。”Phil在Tony表示反对的呻吟中说。

Steve点头向他表示感谢。“我为James可以留下来表示感谢。”他说。

Phil皱起了脸。要让Steve忘掉这件事可能得花上一段时间了。“我很感谢James愿意留下来，”Phil说，看着他们话题中的那个男孩，“特别是在我让你感到那么不受欢迎之后。”

James轻轻点了点头，表示他在听，还飞快地看了他一眼，Phil觉得胸腔里有什么东西融化了一点儿。

“你呢？灵魂冲浪手*？”Tony又咬了一口披萨后问James道，“有什么你想感谢的吗？”

“Tony。”Steve开口了，声音里带着明显的恼怒。

James在看Tony，但他的表情更像是在思考而不是害怕。

“你想再加点什么吗？”Phil轻声问他。

“没错，”Clint也冲他笑道，“我们不会笑的。我保证。”

“这个嘛，除非那很好笑。”Tony加了一句。Natasha用手肘顶了他一下。“噢！”他瞪了她一眼，“好吧，扫兴鬼，就算他超级好笑我也不会笑好了吧。”

James低着头，双眉间叠起小小的褶皱。但他看起来不像是在担心，倒像是在考虑着什么。

“你可以不用做的，”Steve轻声对他说，“忽略Tony就好，我们都是这么做的。”

“真是谢谢你了。”Tony翻了个白眼。

James站了起来。

Phil马上换了重心，做好了要是James朝门口冲去就抓住他的准备，但是James只是站在那里。

他的头还低着，右手的两根手指头碰了碰自己心脏的位置，然后沿着桌子的顺时针方向动了起来，他先是碰了碰Tony的肩膀，再是Natasha的，然后是Clint的，最后是Phil的。然后他绕过Steve，回到了自己的座位上。

“我们也很感谢你的存在。”Clint说。James飞快地给了他一个微笑。

然后他扭过头看向Steve，表情很认真，他的手动了，似乎要去碰他的肩膀，但在最后一刻却只碰了碰他的披萨。

Tony和Clint都大笑了起来。Natasha又用手肘给了Tony一下，但这只让Clint笑得更大声了。

James谁也没看，但却因为自己开的玩笑而咧开了嘴。Steve摇了摇头，眼里带着笑意。

这没准可以行得通，Phil心里这么想着。我们也许都会好起来的。

 

Bucky躺在Steve房间他的床上，看着外面的天空。

房间里很暗，唯一的光亮来自外面的谷仓和天上的月亮星星。夜空很干净，是那种丝绒般的暗沉，Bucky记不得自己之前有什么时候感到如此平静。他用右手碰了碰窗户，感受到指尖下冰冷的玻璃，看着它因为他的体温糊了一点儿。他可以感受到自己的心跳，听到房间那头Steve素描本轻轻的翻动声，和铅笔在纸上滑过的擦擦声。

你在画什么？他想问他，但是这个想法才刚抵达他的大脑，他就放弃了。没有什么比想到说话能更快地毁掉他的平静的，所以他就只是专心地听着Steve在他的床上画画的声音，想着这一天发生的事。

他有意地跳过了那段惊险的汽车之旅和医院的回忆。那些事情并不能给他带来平静。然后他开始想Steve。

和Steve一起骑马棒极了。他都快忘了骑马会让他感到多么自由，忘了和动物在一起有多么愉快，他们一直跑啊跑啊跑啊，直到骑手和马儿都累了，累并愉快着。很快就可以看出来，尽管Bucky已经有六年没有骑马了，但他骑得还是比Steve好。Steve可以勉强跟上，但有些晃悠，没Bucky那么稳当，这也是源于Bucky曾经在马背上的经历，而Steve才是个新手。接受Clint的邀请和大家一起吃饭好像是自然而然的事。这一开始很难——他感觉到自己像是赤裸裸地暴露在了众人眼前，这跟车子里的那种感觉不一样——但是过了几分钟，Bucky就知道了，没有人期望他做任何他不能做或不想做的事情。每个人都对他的沉默感到习以为常，好像这样才是正常的。就好像他是正常的。

他真的很感谢他们所有人。

他转过脑袋看向Steve。那个金发男孩正垂着头在看他的素描本，他把它放在了曲起的大腿上。在专注地看着它，舌头不由自主地伸了一点点出来，让他看起来比实际的十七岁还要小。他在本子边上夹了一个小小的书灯，暖黄色的光洒在他的肌肤上，让他脸上的淤青看上去更深了点，也更痛了点。Bucky看到那里，缩了一下。他知道Steve已经原谅了他，但他还是觉得很难受。

Steve抬起头，和Bucky对视了，Bucky再一次觉得自己被拖进了Steve的凝视中。后者的嘴角几乎立刻就上扬出了一个微笑。

“我以为你已经睡着了。”

Bucky摇了摇头，坐了起来。他指了指窗户。

“仰望星空，哈？”Steve点了点头，“我也喜欢这么做，在我睡在那张床上的时候。”

Bucky皱起了眉头，指了指身下的床垫，挑了挑眉毛。

Steve摇了摇头。“不，没关系的。我不介意睡在这里。”他用下巴指了指窗户，“但是那很不同，你知道吧？我在布鲁克林长大。城市里没有太多的星星。这很好，可以看到它们。”

Bucky点了点头。他也喜欢星星。他指了指Steve的素描本，歪了歪脑袋。

“我在画什么？”Steve耸了耸肩，“没什么大不了的。如果你想的话，你可以自己来看看。”

Bucky冲他咧开嘴笑了，他穿过房间，到了Steve的床上。Steve往里面挪了一下，让Bucky坐到他身边，两个人都背靠着床头板，他的肩膀轻轻碰着Bucky的。其实真的没有足够的空间让他们两个像这样坐着，但是给他什么Bucky都不愿意离开这里。

“看吧。”Steve翻动着页面让Bucky看。那是一张女人的画像，她有着长长的浅色头发，大大的蓝眼睛。她看上去很年轻，很快乐，她的手上牵着一个小小的金发男孩。那孩子看上去很脆弱，尽管线条很简单，还是可以看出来他并不怎么健康。但是他正抬头笑着看着那个女人，就好像她是他的整个世界。她是Steve的妈妈，Bucky在心里想着。他穿过Steve身前，伸手去碰了碰她，然后又碰了碰那个小男孩。然后他的手继续往前伸了点，碰到了Steve的胸膛，他心脏上方的位置。

Steve点了点头。“如果你是在问我这是不是我妈妈，你想的没错。我们相依为命。我的爸爸在军队里，他在我出生之前就死于一次训练意外。”他吞咽了一下，“她叫Sarah。她，呃，她在我十二岁的时候就去世了。”

Bucky伸手握住了Steve的手腕。他知道失去母亲是什么感受。

Steve的手转向Bucky，直到他们的十指松松地交缠在了一起，既舒适又兴奋。“我知道你现在看不出来，”Steve在一室静谧中说道，“但是我小的时候非常矮小，体弱多病，瘦得皮包骨，看上去永远都很疲倦的样子，而且好像永远也长不大。我的妈妈是护士，她曾经带我去她工作的医院看医生，我肯定看了有一百多位医生了！”他吐出一声笑，但那显得他更脆弱了，“妈妈最后不得已再打两份工好支付我的医药费，她同时还要在医院上班。”

Bucky轻轻捏了捏Steve的指头，表示他的支持，当他感觉到Steve捏回来的时候，他觉得身体好像在发暖。

“所有医生讲的都是大同小异的话，说我的心脏有问题，需要做手术才能好。但是这很难办。我妈妈的收入水平看上去好像可以够得着我医药费的标准，但实际上，我们的钱根本就不够支付。所以她......”

Steve停了下来。

Bucky皱了皱眉头，看着他的朋友。Steve的眼睛有点红，他咬着嘴唇，尽力忍住哭泣。Bucky用手臂圈住他的肩膀，把他拉过来，让他的头靠着自己的头。你没必要告诉我的。Bucky动了动位置，让自己的前额跟他的抵在一起；希望Steve可以读懂他脑子里的想法。希望自己能跟Steve说话。他甚至已经张开了嘴，但是一如往常，那些话没能到他的嘴边，卡在了他的喉间。他只能闭上嘴巴，无声地叹息。

“谢谢你。”Steve嘟囔着，就好像他知道Bucky想要安慰他一样。他也动了动，用额角抵着Bucky的额头，虽然没有刚才的亲密，他们挨得依旧很近。他用手指头揉了揉自己的眼睛。“这些话我谁都没说过，”他低声说，“我相信Phil应该已经知道了。那肯定写在了我的档案里，但是我从来没说过。”

Bucky点了点头，拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

Steve笑了起来：“是啊，我相信你一定知道有时候要讲出来有多难。”

Bucky耸了耸肩，带上了点微笑。他的手移到了Steve的颈后。

“她把我放进了纽约州政府的监护下，”Steve低声说，“她放弃了我好救我的命。但是......这害死了她。她得了癌症，在我做心脏手术的那一年去世了。她是因为我而死的。”Steve用手捂住眼睛，他的肩膀在哭泣的时候颤抖了起来。素描本和铅笔从大腿上滑了下来，被遗忘在床上。

Bucky抚摸着他的脊背，他咬着嘴唇从上摸到下，因为Steve身上发出的痛苦感到心碎。他的妈妈为了他放弃了一切的那种痛苦，还有他活下来了，而他的妈妈却去世了的那种负罪感。

“这都是我的错，”Steve啜泣着，像他还是个小男孩时候一样把自己蜷成一团，“我应该为她努力的，或者我可以干脆跑掉，或者——或者做些什么，好让她不会就这么死去。这是我的错。都是我的错。”

那种想告诉Steve他错了的欲望太强烈了，有那么一瞬间，Bucky觉得自己快要喘不上气了。那句“不，不是这样的！”却仍旧像石头一样卡在他的喉咙里，它们是那么顽强地想被说出来，最这几乎呛到了他。

他不顾一切地抓过Steve的素描本和一支铅笔，在他看到的第一页空白纸上面写道 ‘这不是你的错！’，还在这句话下面重重地画了条线，重到纸张都凹陷了下去。他把素描本放到Steve眼前，然后不停地拍着他的肩膀，直到他抬起了涕泗纵横的脸看向他。

“你还好吗 ？”Steve的声音有些沙哑，Bucky的心又碎了一点，即使沉浸在自己的绝望悲伤中，Steve第一个关心的还是Bucky。Bucky敲了敲纸上的那句话给他看，盯着Steve的脸看他有什么反应。

Steve念着那句话，然后猛地扭头去看Bucky：“你会写字？”

Bucky翻了个白眼。又敲了敲那行字。

“我知道了，”Steve说，“你觉得我妈妈的去世不是我的错。”他摇了摇头，“我很感激你这么说，但是你不了解。她在放弃我之前是那么坚强、又健康，那之后她的身体就迅速弱了下去......”

‘得了癌症有时候就会这样，’Bucky这么写着， ‘依然不是你的错。’

Steve再次摇了摇头。“我真希望我能相信你的话，”他说，“但是放弃我这件事杀死了她。”

‘不是的！’Bucky用大写字母写下这句话，还加了下划线， ‘她放弃你是为了救你。你要是死了才会真的害死她。而不是因为你有机会可以活下去这件事。’

“但是——”

Bucky举起一只手制止了他，继续写了起来。 ‘她不会希望你这么想的。’

“也许不会吧，”Steve附和道，眼眶里再次涌出泪水，“我只是太想她了。”

Bucky放下铅笔，用大拇指抹去了他的眼泪，他的手温柔地贴在Steve的脸上。他盯着他的眼睛，有意和他对视。这感觉虽然不好受，但也不算害怕。他已经习惯了Steve盯着他的眼睛看了。他当然也喜欢和他对视。

“你可真勇敢，是不是啊，James？”Steve看着他，小声说道。

Bucky耸了耸肩。他没觉得自己很勇敢。他在大部分时间里都觉得焦虑又害怕。这个房子，这间房间是他在记忆里少有的、第一次让他感到安全的地方。

但是Steve觉得他很勇敢，这让他感觉他真的可以很勇敢。他放下了手，再次抓起铅笔。

‘我的小名叫Bucky。’他写道，他想告诉Steve这个，他太想听到Steve叫他Bucky了。但是这个名字已经有十年没被人叫过了。他谁都没告诉过。自从......

他推开素描本和铅笔，重新倒回到自己的床上，眼睛闭得紧紧的，手臂盖着自己的后脑勺。左边剩下的半截手臂插进右小臂下。他不想记起来最后一次被叫做Bucky是什么时候，他很害怕Steve会问他这个名字的由来，或者问他为什么现在人们都不这么叫他了。

这时候，他刚才的冲动才击中了他，Bucky颤抖了起来。他肺里的空气断断续续，像是卡住不工作了。

“James？”Bucky感觉到Steve的重量在他身边沉了下来，S他的大手放在他肩胛骨的中间，“你还好吧？”

Bucky没有动手臂，只是摇了摇头。

“我可不这么觉得，”Steve嘟囔着，他的手开始在Bucky的背上画圆圈，他宽厚手掌上的温度透过Bucky身上的织物穿透进来，“没事的，”他低声说，“我不会叫你Bucky的。我也不会告诉其他人，我向你保证。”

要是Steve愿意这么做，那会让事情简单些，要是就这么让Steve继续抚摸他的后背，继续让他叫他James，忘了他曾经告诉过他自己的另一个名字。

但这不是Bucky想要的。而且Steve说过他很勇敢。

Bucky深深吸了一口气，让肺里再次充满空气，心跳也平静了下来。这花了他好一会儿，但是最后，他血管里的那种呼、呼、呼终于不再回响在耳边了。他坐了起来。

Steve正在对他笑：“好点了？”

Bucky点了点头。他把手放在自己的大腿上，不知道接下来要做什么。

Steve打了个哈欠。“我要去换衣服了，去刷个牙然后就上床睡觉了，”他说，“你呢，James？”他问道，“你准备要睡觉了吗？”

还没等他反应过来，Bucky就把一根手指抵在了他的嘴唇上。

Steve猛地向后退了一下：“怎么了？”

Bucky拍了拍他的胸口，指了指还躺在Steve床上的素描本，然后又拍了拍自己的胸口。这一次，要和Steve对视显得有点困难，但是他坚持让自己这么做了，他要让Steve明白他的意思。

Steve困惑地皱起了眉头：“你想要我的素描本？”

Bucky摇了摇头，更用力地重复了自己的动作。

Steve眨了眨眼睛：“你想让我叫你Bucky？”

Bucky点了点头，笑了起来，虽然他知道这个笑容肯定有些颤抖。

“好吧，”Steve慢吞吞地说，“我可以这么做。”他歪了歪脑袋，“但是看你的反应，我以为你不喜欢这个名字？”

Bucky摇了摇头，又耸了耸肩。这是他能够给出的最好的解释了。

“好吧，”Steve又说了一遍，“你想让我告诉其他人吗？”

Bucky僵在那里。他没有想过这个。

“如果你不想也没关系，”Steve迅速加了一句，“我会只在私下里这么叫你的。”

Bucky试着想象了一下Phil和其他孩子叫他小名的场景。

他想到Natasha说她因为他是她的哥哥而感到感激，想到Tony像他和别人没什么不一样那样跟他开玩笑。他想到Clint说就算他的手腕骨折了也没关系，只要能救Bucky一命就值了的样子。Bucky又拍了拍自己的胸膛。他笑了。

Steve眯起眼睛：“你是在说其他人知道你的小名也没关系？”

Bucky用力点了点头。

“太棒了！”Steve双眼放光地看着他，“我喜欢Bucky这个名字，跟你很配。”

Bucky用肩膀撞了撞他。

Steve也撞了回去。“谢谢你告诉我你的小名，”他轻声说，“我喜欢了解你的事情。”他的笑容有些羞涩。

Bucky也回给他一个笑，他轻柔地抚摸着Steve的脸，小心翼翼地不碰到他的淤青伤口，又从Steve的颈侧滑了下来，一直滑到了他心脏的位置。他可以感觉到自己掌心下的跳动，有力又平稳的跳动。谢谢你，Sarah，他在心里这么想着。

Steve伸出手盖在了Bucky的手上。

 

*Soul Surfer （《灵魂冲浪》）：美国影片，讲述了女孩瑟妮·汉密尔顿被虎鲨咬掉了一条胳膊之后，得到家人的支持重返冲浪赛场的故事。

 

Pepper凑了过来，在Natasha的耳边低语：“Tony要被揍一顿了。”

Natasha朝那边看去，Clint、Tony和Steve正准备在Thor的监督下来一场搏击比赛。他们在地下室，这间形状不怎么规则的房间在Natasha来了之后就被Phil改造成了健身房。地上是厚厚的锻炼地垫，把地垫拿掉后则是可以用来跳舞的硬木地板。房间有一面玻璃墙，玻璃前是一排给Natasha练芭蕾的木把手。

有时候她和男孩子们会到这下面来，关掉大部分的灯放音乐，跳到站不稳了为止。Clint霹雳舞跳得很棒，Tony也不差。Steve的节奏感则不是那么好。但是如果有人带着他，他可以好好地站在地板上，跟着节奏旋转。这有两台跑步机，几张长凳和哑铃平椅，还有一个从天花板上垂下来的沙袋，但是今天健身房的场地被布置了一下，用来上由Thor和Jane专业指导的武术课。

“他没那么糟糕。”Natasha耸了耸肩。实际上，Tony算是武术课上比较好的学生了。Clint有运动天赋，Tony则是从走路起就开始练咏春。但Thor今天要教他们泰拳，这是一种截然不同的派别。Tony在从一种过渡到另一种上有点困难。Clint则是如鱼得水地吸收着新的套路。很显然，即使现在没人会伤害他了，他还是很乐意学习更多能保护自己的东西。他和Tony通常在武术课上被分为一组。

Clint和Tony现在已经戴好了头盔和护胸，Thor在叮嘱他们只能用脚踢，免得再次弄伤他们的手腕和手后才放开了他们。看着Clint几乎是马上朝着Tony的腹部用力踢了一脚，Pepper不禁皱起了脸，Tony被踢得向后退了好几歩。“Clint厉害一点。”

“是啊。”Natasha笑着说。Clint像往常一样脱掉了上衣，Natasha很享受地看着他护胸下的肌肉随着他的动作抽动着，他的肌肤因为汗水发着光。在健身房的另一边，Thor正在和Steve进行踢腿练习，帮他加大幅度和力度。Steve用尽了全力，但是他得再加把劲，他需要再改进一点，在这方面，Tony和Clint都已经做得不错了。

Bucky也在那。

Natasha看向她的新哥哥。他们的科学老师，Jane Foster，也是Thor的未婚妻，正在教Bucky一些最基础的动作。通常情况下，Jane主要跟Pepper和Natasha对练，因为她们三个的体型差不多。但是今天她叫她们两个自由练习搏击，好腾出空来教Bucky。虽然她们两个都不是很确定一个失去了一只手臂的人要怎么完成自由拳击的拳击部分，但是Bucky看上去还挺感兴趣的。他一脸严肃，上衣衣领已经被汗水打湿了。他这幅努力练习却一言不发的样子感觉真有些奇怪。

不用怀疑，Pepper和Natasha当然是翘掉了自由练习的部分，去看男孩子练习了。

“他不是因为Steve碰了他的左手臂而揍了他一顿吗？”Pepper看着Jane把Bucky的左边残肢卡到身侧，拉近他给他展示她是怎么用膝盖去撞击他的下腹的。Jane的动作很温柔，但Bucky还是看得一脸惊奇。

“我猜那是因为他那时已经被Tony砸了厨房这件事吓到了，”Natasha低声解释道，“如果他知道这将会发生的话，好像就不会介意了。”

“那很好，”Pepper点了点头，“要不然这节课对他来说就很难熬了。”

“我相信Jane一定事先告诉过他她要碰他了。”Natasha说，她猜Phil已经把前天晚上和昨天早逝的事情简单地解释给所有老师听了，好让他们知道Steve的淤青、Tony和Clint的伤是怎么来的，以及Bucky的潜在被激发机制。没人想再次不小心把他给吓跑。

“Bucky这个名字可真适合他，”Pepper说。Steve在早餐的时候跟大家说了Bucky比较喜欢别人这么叫他。Steve讲话的时候，Bucky就站在他后面，还是像往常一样低头盯着地板看着，但是他在微笑，“我就从来没觉得他是个James。”

Natasha点了点头，看着Bucky现在正在踢着Jane手上拿着的一个垫子，他踢得很用力，用力到那个娇小的女人不由自主地往后退了好几步。他咧着嘴在笑。

“看他能这么笑真好，”Pepper继续道，“我还记得他刚来的时候。他被吓坏了！还有他攻击Steve的样子……”她摇了摇头，几缕金红色的头发从马尾里散了出来，“我很高兴一切都好起来了。”

“我也是，”Natasha附和道，她把注意力从Bucky身上转到了Clint和Tony那边。Tony今天穿着一件无袖背心，他的上臂已经有一处明显的淤青了，那是Clint在攻破了他的防线之后踹到的地方，她扮了个鬼脸，“Tony要被揍一顿了。”

“早就跟你说过了，”Pepper看上去也在替他疼痛，然后她的神情变得幸灾乐祸起来，“我猜等下又要给他很多‘亲亲痛痛飞’了。”

Natasha抖了一下。自从昨天晚上的‘表达感谢’后，Natasha就预料到Pepper会告诉她她和Tony的恋情。但她没想到等到真的听到这事后，她竟然觉得这么难过。Pepper是我的！她在心里恶狠狠地想着，紧紧握住了拳头，控制住自己不要冲到Tony面前去把他打倒在地。

“我为你感到高兴，”Natasha最后终于让自己把这话说出来了，“你暗恋他很久了。”

Pepper在一旁看着她：“我可没预料到你竟然会是这个反应。”

“你觉得我应该是什么反应？”Natasha双臂交叉在胸前。

Pepper歪着脑袋说：“我以为你会去杀了Tony，因为他把我从你身边抢走了。因为我是你最好的朋友。”她的笑容让这话里的刺少了一点。

Natasha僵住了。“我现在不会再这么做了，”她扭过头，“你可以想做什么就做什么。我不在乎。”

“哦，Nat，”Pepper说，“我不希望你不高兴。”

“我没有不高兴，”Natasha睁着眼睛说瞎话，“像我说的，你爱做什么做什么。”

“我很抱歉，”Pepper说，“我本来想用一种更好的方式告诉你的。再让我试一次。”她转过去和Natasha面对这面。“我爱上Tony了，”她说，“我觉得他也爱我。我会努力好好经营这段感情的，因为我想让它可以持续得久一点。但是不管发生了什么，我们之间的——”她在她们两个之间比划了一下，“——和这段感情同样重要。你是我最好的朋友，Tash。我不希望我们之间有什么不愉快。永远不希望。”Natasha盯着Pepper的脸。她一脸真挚地看着她。

“但是如果你们两个分手了怎么办？”过了一会儿她开口道，“你是我最好的朋友，但是他是我哥哥。如果你们两个分手了我应该选谁？”

“你可以两个都选，或者两个都不选。”Pepper摇了摇头，“我的意思是，我不能保证Tony会做或是不会做什么，但是我可以向你保证，我不会背叛他，不会对他撒谎，不会做任何可能影响到我们之间友谊的事情，好吗？”她把双手放在她的肩膀上，“我是真心的。”

“我知道，”Natasha的目光穿过Pepper，停到了Clint和Tony那边，他们现在正在靠着镜子休息，一边喝水一边大笑。两个人的肌肤都因为汗水发着光，看上去开心又惬意，她从来没见过他们这么轻松愉快的样子。Tony还时不时地偷偷看一眼Pepper的后背，笑得像是他的脸就要裂开了，“我只是……”

“怎么了？”Pepper温柔地问她。

Natasha咬着嘴唇。“你是我的，”她最后还是开口了，声音很轻，“我是说，你明明是先和我做朋友的。不是Tony。”

“你也是先和我做朋友的，不是Clint，”Pepper说，她的声音还是那么温柔，“但是我从来都没让你在我们两个之间做选择。因为我知道你可以同时爱我们两个。”

“我确实爱你。”Natasha说。

“我知道你爱我，”Pepper回答，“我也爱你。什么都不会改变这个的。Tony不会，Clint不会，什么都不会。”她伸出手抱住Natasha。

两个女孩就这么抱着彼此，Natasha觉得自己的心沉静下来了。她相信Pepper，也许比相信这个世界上任何人都要相信，只除了Clint。如果Pepper说她爱她，而且会一直爱她，那么，Natasha可以相信她。

“好了，”Pepper过了好一会儿才开口道，“你打算什么时候才告诉我你和Clint在一起了？”

Natasha猛地抬起头去看她：“你怎么知道这个的？”

“Tony，”Pepper大笑起来，“Phil肯定把他的手机还给他了。他给我发了好几条信息讲你们的新关系的，颠来倒去说的都是‘也该是时候了’。”

Natasha低声吼道：“我要去杀了他。”

“我希望不要杀得太过了，”Pepper再次笑了起来，“我还是比较喜欢他保持完整。”

这时传来一声吼声，然后是身体倒在垫子上的声音，她和Pepper回过头，看到Steve正躺在Clint和Tony身上，很显然他把他们两个都绊倒在了地板上。不想被落下，Bucky从房间那头也跑了过去，跳到了男孩子们上面，他们四个现在纠缠在了一起，笑个不停，四肢交缠，头也被其他人卡着，动弹不得。

Thor笑得眼泪都要流出来了。

Jane过来站到了她们两个身边，双臂抱着胸。她长长的棕发被随意地绑成了一个包包头扎在脑后，身上宽松的运动服已经被汗水浸湿了。她用下巴指了指男孩子们：“你们不去加入他们吗？”

Natasha扮了个鬼脸：“你想夹在那一群汗水淋漓又臭烘烘的男孩子们中间吗？”

Jane大笑了起来。“好吧，你要是这么说的话……”她又歪了歪脑袋，指了指垫子中心，“但是我确实得说你们两个这节课上，看的比做的多。是时候来场自由搏击了，女士们！让我们给男孩子们看看什么才是搏击。”

Natasha和Pepper开玩笑地呻吟了几下，走到了Jane叫她们站定的地方，摆好了进攻姿势。

“准备受死吧，Romanov！”Pepper冲她邪恶地笑了起来。

“Potts，”Natasha冷静地说，“我要狠狠地踢你的屁股！”

她们朝对方冲去。

 

剩下的几天在上课、写作业、做家务中很快就过去了，终于到了周末，孩子们有两整天可以自由支配。

Tony坐在车里，把车停在主干道上，玩着他的手机。他才刚发给Pepper一张他伤口缝线的Snapchat（ ‘它们实在是太痒！’），Natasha就打开副驾驶的门坐了进来。

“舞蹈课怎么样？”Tony拍了一张Natasha的照片，她的头发用厚厚的发带绑在脑后，围巾一直围到了下巴。

Natasha对他吼道：“你刚才把照片发给Pepper了？”

“没错，”Tony对她咧开嘴，“但是别担心！”他在她用力打他的时候叫道，“几秒钟那照片就没了！”

“这还差不多，”Natasha嘟囔着扣好了安全带，“舞蹈课还不错，”她终于开始回答他的第一个问题，“但是Grey女士今天心情不好。我猜我们都做了有一百次屈膝了，但是她还是不满意我们的姿势！我觉得她把Pyotr弄哭了。”

“Pyotr是那个从俄罗斯来的大个子，对吧？”Tony把车从路边开走了。他再次开起了自己的Spyder，因为他在这剩下的四天里表现得都很好，包括了没有再随便开Phil的车，Phil在星期五的晚上把车钥匙还给了他。双手再次触碰到他宝贝车方向盘上的感觉真好，特别是他手上厚厚的绷带已经被拆掉了，所以开车兜兜风就不会像星期一的那场吃早餐未遂的旅行一样危险了。他用尽了自制力才控制住自己不要把油门一脚踩到底。

“是的，”Natasha点了点头，“他的舞实际上跳得很棒，只是今天不在状态。”

Tony怪笑起来：“Pyotr，可怜的、来了例假无法做屈膝的人。”

Natasha笑了起来：“听上去就是这样。”

Tony开向那条出镇的路，往Phil的农场开去。星期六的早上才过半，阳光灿烂，在积雪上反射出光。但是有别于最近一直以来的阴冷天气，今天的气温高于了零度，这还是这几个星期来的第一次。Tony都差点要把车子的太阳顶棚打开了。就差一点。

“谢谢你来接我。”Natasha说。

Tony耸了耸肩：“本来Steve想来的，但是Bucky想去骑马，所以我就自告奋勇了。”

“你可真好。”但是Natasha看上去更像是在怀疑，而非话里表现出的感激。

“怎么？”Tony说，“难道我不能为我的朋友做点好事吗？我的兄弟姐妹？血浓于水啊。”

Natasha的表情没有变：“我们在回去的路上接上Pepper？”

Tony用余光瞥了她一眼：“但是这车是两人座的。”

“我肯定你都没有想过我可以坐在Pepper的腿上？反正就五分钟的路程。”

“从来没有，”Tony马上说道，“除非让我拍张照片。”

Natasha翻了个白眼：“你真是头猪。”

Tony咧开嘴笑了：“你喜欢。”

“没有像Pepper那么喜欢，很显然。”Natasha干巴巴地说。“没事的，Tony，”她叹了口气，看到了Tony脸上一闪而过的惊慌，“我知道你和Pepper在一起了。没事的。”

“没事？”

“是的，”Natasha点了点头，“我觉得......我觉得你们两个在一起很好。你是第一个她感兴趣，对她来说又足够聪明的男孩，”她笑着说，“事实上，看了那么多傻兮兮的漂亮男孩，换换口味也不错。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛：“你这是在夸我？等等，你刚才是不是说我丑？”

Natasha大笑起来：“我是说你聪明......”

Tony也跟着笑了起来：“那我就接受了。”他看了一会儿路，又用余光瞥了她一眼，“那么，没有揍我一顿的言论？”

她挑起一边眉毛：“你需要吗？”

Tony咬着嘴唇：“要是我说我宁愿死也不会做任何伤害到她的事，你会相信我妈？”

“我应该相信吗？”

“应该，”Tony马上说道，“是的，绝对应该相信。”

Natasha靠到座位上。“那我们就没事了。”她拿出手机。

Tony呼出一口气：“那就好。”

“那就好，”Natasha，“我刚才给她发了短信，让她知道我们马上就到了。”

“谢谢，”Tony漫不经心地回道，几滴雨水滴到了挡风板上，然后越来越多，他打开了雨刷，“我不知道今天会下雨。”

“气温在下降，”Natasha皱着眉头看着她手机上的天气应用软件，“马上就要到零度了。”

“这可真糟糕，”Tony说，“我们得早点把马带进来。”

Natasha的手指在键盘上飞舞着：“我告诉Clint。”

“还有Steve，”Tony说，“免得他和Bucky跑得太远。”

“我相信他们一定注意到了，”Natasha说，但是Tony看到她把Steve从联系人列表了拉出来准备给他发短信，“我给Phil也发一下。”

“噢！”Tony抱怨道，“别这么做！他会提早回来的！”

Natasha翻了个白眼：“Phil没有那么糟糕，你知道的。”

“但是他今天一整天都在纽约和Melinda和Nick待在一起！”他挑了挑眉毛，“难道你和Clint不想在屋顶上偷偷聚一聚吗？”

Natasha对他皱起眉头：“不想。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛：“不想？真的？”

“好吧，现在还不想，”她补充了一句，“Phil想让我们再等等。”

“说的太多了！”Tony叫道，然后，“你跟Phil谈这个？”

“为什么不谈？”Natasha看着他，“他是我爸爸。”

“哦，”他以前从来都没想过跟他爸爸谈他的感情生活，现在Howard已经死了，Tony永远也没有机会这么做了。这个想法出乎意料地让他的胸口剧烈地刺痛起来。他发现自己在眨着眼睛好把眼泪眨回去。

Natasha还在看着他：“你也可以跟Phil谈谈Pepper，要是你想的话。”

Tony点了点头，不敢说话。

她笑了，但是笑容有点难过：“我真希望我妈妈能认识Clint。”

Tony清了清嗓子：“我爸爸会说我配不上Pepper。”

“那他就错了。”Natasha把手放在Tony放在变速杆上的手上。

他们就这样又开了一会儿，车里唯一的声音是引擎低沉的嗡嗡声和雨刷有规律的刷刷声。Tony用余光瞥了Natasha一眼。她直直盯着前方，侧脸和罗马硬币上的肖像一样完美。

“我真高兴你是我妹妹。”他低声说。

她朝着他歪了歪脑袋，嘴唇上扬成一抹微笑，捏了捏他的手。

Tony开向通往Pepper家的长长的车道，看到她正穿着她爸爸的旧外套，双手插在口袋里弯着腰站着。她的头上戴着一顶黄色的雨帽，脚上穿着配套的雨鞋。他从没见过比她更美的人。

“恶，”Natasha翻了个白眼，“别再那么看着她了。我要吐出来了。”

“除非你能向我保证你永远都不会这么看Clint。”Tony咧开嘴笑着说，目光仍旧一直在Pepper身上。

Natasha打他的那一拳也算值得了。

 

等Steve看完Natasha短信的时候，雨势已经从毛毛雨变成了瓢泼大雨。

“得回去了。”Steve说，给Natasha发了条短信告诉她短信已经收到，然后他给Clint也发了一条。Tony就不用担心了，他和Natasha在一起呢，他告诉Clint他们马上就回去了。

Bucky点了点头，他看上去已经有些冷了，一副悲惨的样子。他们走的时候天气还很暖和：晴天，几周以来第一次气温零上，所以这种温度的突变绝对不好受。Steve可以感觉到雨水已经渗透到了他的帽子里，打湿了他的头发。他拽着Captain靠得离Winter更近了一点，小心翼翼地注意着狭窄的小路。

“过来。”他说，靠过去帮Bucky带上了兜帽，他放开了Captain的缰绳，好空出手去帮他把兜帽扣得紧一点，免得它再滑下来。

Bucky看着他，左手臂放在胸前做了个拥抱的动作，然后又夸张地抖了抖。

Steve点了点头。“我也很冷。”他说，转过去再次控制住自己的马。一眼就可以看出Bucky比Steve有过更多的骑马练习。Steve是在城市里长大的男孩，而且他童年大部分时候都体弱多病。在和Phil住在一起的这九个月里，他做的锻炼比他过去人生里加起来还要多，虽然他真的很享受，但他确实也没有什么天赋。他小心地带着Captain往小路上走。那条小路很窄，更适合一个人骑行，而不是像现在这样两个人肩并肩，Steve可不想让他的马撞上旁边的树。

Bucky等着他一起转弯。雨势现在已经倾盆了。冰冷的雨滴穿透了他的帽子，从他的后颈滴进了他的毛衣里。他的手套和牛仔裤也湿了，手指和大腿被冰冷的气温折磨得够呛。Captain的鬃毛上都开始结起小冰珠。

“我们得快一点了。”Steve对Bucky喊道。Bucky没有回头，只是点了点头，带着Winter开始小跑。Steve等着Bucky离他有一匹马的距离那么远了，才用脚夹了一下Captain的侧腹。通常情况下，他骑着Captain快步走或是小跑都可以，但是现在地面这么湿，又有点结冰。他可不希望马儿滑倒把自己弄伤了。

他们就这么骑了十分钟，他们变得越来越湿，也越来越冷。Steve的脚都被打湿了，雨水滴进了他的靴子里。

在他万分渴望能冲个热水澡的时候，一道突如其来的闪电把他吓了一大跳。轰隆隆的雷声紧随其后，响彻整个天空，那么突然，那么响亮。

Winter和Captain都吓得跳了起来。

Steve惊慌地叫了一声，在已经被雨水浸湿的马鞍上滑了一下。他猛地拉住Captain的缰绳，想试着把控制住马。Captain的前蹄砰的一声落到了地上，他开始跑了起来。Winter也在前面跑着，但是Bucky控制住了他的马，而Captain跑得太快了。

Steve尽量用力把缰绳往后拉，绝望地想在撞到Winter之前让Captain停下来。然后Captain突然停了下来，Steve却径直越过马儿的肩膀，朝地上飞去。

他两手伸开落在了地上，感觉到了自己右边锁骨清脆的断裂声。他的手臂压在他身下撞到了地上，下巴也用力地撞进地面，害得他的下巴一下子合上了，牙齿深深地撞进舌头里。

他躺在地上，尝到嘴里浓浓的血腥味。Captain站在离他不远的地方，喷着鼻息，上下摇动着脑袋。他觉得头很晕，觉得很冷，他的第一反应是起来，站起来！他用手撑着自己想从地上起来，远离这片冰冷、潮湿和疼痛。

然后肩膀传来一阵闪电般的剧痛。

他不知道自己有没有叫出来，但是等他注意力可以集中起来的时候，他发现自己正躺在地上，看着光秃秃的树枝和阴沉的、下着雨的天空。他的肩膀太疼了，他根本就动不了，只能在疼痛的间隙勉强呼吸。他看不到Bucky，除了树木和雨滴他什么都看不到。他想试着呼喊，但是他的舌头不是很听使唤。他的嘴里都是血。

他不由自主地把血咽了下去，却在下一秒就坐了起来，往外吐血、胆汁和雨水，他太疼了，呼吸不上来。

他的视线开始模糊。

 

Winter被轰隆隆的雷声吓得跳了起来。

Bucky也被吓得无声地惊喘起来。他放开紧拉缰绳的力道，让Winter放松下来，前蹄安然无恙地落在了地上。一等落地他就开始向前跑，眼里闪着惊恐上下晃着头。

没事的，Bucky在心里这么说，靠过去抱住Winter的脖子。Winter还在跑，不时小小侧跨几步或是小跳一下。路太窄了，Bucky没办法让马儿转弯减速下来。所以他就只好这么让Winter跑着，直到他自己镇静下来。

Steve在他身后尖叫。

Bucky猛地转过头。看到Captain还在他后面，惊魂未定，但是马背上没有人。

然后他看到了Steve。

下一秒，Bucky就让Winter停了下来，跳下马儿，跑到了Steve身边。Steve躺在地上，左手按着右边锁骨。他的双眼没有焦距，脸上已经快好了的黄绿淤青在苍白得过分的皮肤上格外显眼。鲜血从他的嘴角流了出来，变成了谈红色，被雨水冲走了。

Bucky用牙齿咬掉自己的手套，碰了碰Steve的脸侧，感觉到一片冰凉。他的心跳得那么用力，他觉得自己要吐出来了。他强迫自己看着Steve的眼睛，看着其他地方，就是不看流下下巴的那道鲜血。

太多血了。还有汽车撞上什么的声音，玻璃碎掉了——

“Bucky？”Steve在喊他，发音很不自然、很费力。

Bucky点了点头，挤出一个微笑。他小心地用手臂揽住Steve的肩膀，帮他坐了起来。Steve的表情因为疼痛一片狰狞，他不断抽着气。

“好疼。”他嘟囔着，朝泥泞的地上吐了一口血。

Bucky可以感觉到Steve身上因为寒冷和害怕而在颤抖。他不知道发生了什么，但是他知道情况不好，Steve需要立即帮助。他得让Steve站起来，重新坐到马上去。他用左臂残肢拍了拍Steve。后者抬头看向他，眼神依旧很迟钝。Bucky歪着脑袋指了指Captain，挑了挑眉毛。Steve眨了眨眼睛，缓慢地顺着Bucky的动作看去，直到看到了他的马。他又眨了眨眼睛，然后点了点头。Bucky看到Steve能明白他的意思，松了一口气。如果他能让Steve重新上马，他就能把他带回家了。Bucky又拍了拍Steve的肩膀，直到后者的注意力重新回到了他的身上，然后他用右手拍了三下Steve的后背，在做这些的时候，他一直盯着Steve的眼睛。

“数到三？”Steve问道。更多的血因为他的张口而从嘴边流了出来。他的话讲得有些模糊不清，就好像他的舌头没办法正常工作了一样。Bucky压下心里那因为鲜血而涌上来的恐惧。他希望这不是因为Steve有什么内出血。

Bucky点了点头，又拍了拍Steve的后背。等拍到第三下的时候，Bucky扶着Steve的肋骨，把他拉了起来。Steve大喊了一声，但是能让自己用膝盖支撑着起来了，然后在Bucky的帮助下站了起来。等他们最后站起来的时候，他已经在不停地喘气了。他的右手臂无力地垂在身侧，左手用力按着右肩膀。他看起来比刚才要更苍白，嘴里还在不停流出血来。

到目前为止进展还不错，Bucky这么想着。他轻轻地让Steve转了个身面对着Captain，往前迈了一步，然后又一步，直到他们终于站到了马儿身边。Captain看着他们，上下摆着头，耳朵垂着。很显然，尽管雨下得很大，他还是能闻到Steve身上的血腥味，他不是很喜欢。

Bucky挪动了一下，轻轻拉了拉Steve的左手臂，想把它放在马鞍上，这样Steve就能帮着Bucky一起把自己送上马。Steve点了点头，慢慢把手从肩膀上移开。他的手才往Captain的马鞍那边挪了一点点，就叫了出来，又把手按了回去。

“不行，”他啜泣着，摇了摇头，还在发抖，“不行。疼。”Captain动了动，因为Steve刚才的尖叫而感到不安。他的侧面撞到了Steve的右手臂。

Steve尖叫起来，向后倒去。他单膝跪在地上，低着头小声哭泣。

Bucky攥紧了拳头。他的手指因为冰冷而发疼。他看向Winter，他顶着风站着，耐心地等着他的主人。我可以先骑回去，Bucky这么想着，但是马上又否定了这个主意。Steve很疼，而且现在冷得刺骨。Bucky绝不会丢下Steve一个人在这里的。

Steve挣扎着再次站了起来，他的手仍按在肩膀上。他的眼睛因为疼痛还是雾蒙蒙的，但是他跌跌撞撞地朝Captain走去，神色坚毅。

Bucky阻止了他，他用力地朝他摇了摇头。

“屋们得围聚。”Steve嘟囔着，他的舌头肯定出了什么问题，他连话都讲不利索了。他还在颤抖，头垂在那里。

Bucky再次摇了摇头，指了指Steve的手臂，做了个疼痛的表情。

“口以的。”Steve说，但是他停了下来。

Bucky松了口气，无声地叹息了一下，伸出一根手指和大拇指，举到了自己的脸侧，做了个打电话的手势。还没人给他一个手机。可能是因为他不讲话吧。

Steve慢吞吞地转过身，把右边身体露给Bucky：“屋的口袋你。”

Bucky点点头表示感谢，轻轻从Steve的口袋里把手机拿了出来，打开联络人列表。他正准备给Phil发短信，却突然想起来他今天去了纽约，肯定来不及赶来帮忙。他的手指越来越冷，手机屏幕也被一层冰得要命的雨水覆盖住了。他甩了甩手机，试着再次拉出Steve的联系人列表，但是隔着一层水，手机屏幕辨别不了他的操作。Bucky在心里挫败地低吼了一声。

他看向Steve，想看看他是不是能帮什么忙。Steve闭着眼睛，摇摇晃晃地站着。

他的手机上有两通未接来电：一个是Natasha，一个是Tony。他滑一下就行，然后就可以把手机递到Steve的耳边让他说话。

他碰了碰Steve的左侧，让他睁开了眼睛：“怎么了？”

Bucky向Steve示意了一下手机，然后把它拿到他的耳朵边。

“浩。”Steve说。Bucky看着手机，试着滑动第一个未接来电。但是他没办法。屏幕上积了太多水了。他把手机在自己的裤子上蹭了两下，再试了一遍。这一次手机终于有用了。Bucky如释重负地笑了笑，转过身把手机放到Steve的耳边。

“得拙下来。”Steve嘟囔着，一屁股坐到了地上。

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，也在Steve身边蹲了下来。他用右手臂圈住Steve的后背，轻轻摇晃了一下他。

“冷。”Steve说，他的眼睛半闭着，睫毛上开始结小冰珠，嘴唇已经发青了。

Steve闭上了眼睛，他倒向一侧，靠在了Bucky身上。Bucky再次摇了摇他，他害怕极了，他的右手还抓着Steve的手机，但是他没办法一边用它一边支撑着Steve。他不知道他要怎么把他们两个带回家。

Bucky坐在了地上，让Steve慢慢滑下来，直到他差不多躺在了他的大腿上。这个姿势别扭又不舒服，地上都是水，非常冷。他拿着手机，右手臂绕过Steve的大块头，把手机放在了大腿上，绝望地伸出手指按在Steve的脖颈上。他的手指冰冰的，害得他花了长得令人恐惧的时间才感觉到了Steve的脉搏。但是他的脉搏还在跳动，在Bucky的手指下稳定又有力地跳动着。他再次晃了晃Steve，比前几次都要用力。

Steve的眼睛勉强睁开了一个缝，又闭上了。

Bucky觉得自己慌了神了。Steve受伤了，他又湿又冷，如果他不能赶紧把他带回家的话，他们两个都会被冻死在这里的。Winter和Captain在雨里温顺地站着，等着主人的下一歩指示。这两匹马儿被训练得太好了，他们不会自己跑回家去，也就没办法让其他人知道他们需要帮助，真是不幸。他又转身看向大腿上Steve的手机。

手机屏幕上再次被覆盖了一层水膜，Bucky用裤子把它擦了擦，在屏幕上留下几个湿淋淋的印子。他点开了信息的图标，点了最上面的名字，是Clint。他开始打字。

在他打了几个字母后，手机屏幕又因为太湿了没办法辨别他的触碰。Bucky甩了甩，再次尝试，但是他甩动手机的动作清除了刚才已经打出来的信息，害得他不得不从头来过。他把左臂放在屏幕上方，但是那真的挡不了多少雨水。他又无力又愤怒，气得咧开嘴露出牙齿，脸皱成了一团。他根本没办法在这么大的雨里用一只手打字，更别提Steve现在正半昏迷地躺在他的大腿上。

手机响了。

Bucky的心狂跳了起来，上涌到他耳边的呼、呼、呼声盖住了马儿的声音，盖住了风的声音，雨的声音和周围的一切。他只有一个办法可以救Steve，但是这意味着他要死了。

他抖着手把手机拿到了自己的耳边，按下了‘接听’的那个绿色圆圈。

泪水滑过Bucky的脸颊，灼伤了他冰冷的皮肤。Steve，他在心里默念着。他逼着自己看着他的朋友，提醒自己为什么要这么做。这样，等那些话把他呛死的时候，他也会知道这值得了。

“你把我们都吓死了！”Tony在电话的另一边喊道，“为什么你不——”

“Tony，”Bucky的声音沙哑，他几乎被自己的声音吓坏，“我是Bucky。Steve受伤了。我们需要帮助。

 

Tony坐在手术等候室的一张不怎么舒服的塑料椅上，盯着自己的手掌。

好吧，说的再具体一点，是盯着他横跨左手的那条缝线看着，脑子里乱七八糟地想着什么时候要去医生那里拆线。

这比想着为什么他们又回到医院里等着要好。

Tony让Clint、Natasha和Pepper开着一辆方便在农场里行驶的车（车后面拖着一辆拖车）去找Steve、Bucky和他们的马。他自己则去借了一辆四扇门开的农用卡车，在小路和公路的交叉口等着，他像一个瞎了眼的老奶奶一样在冰冷的雨水里开得飞快。Pepper负责把那两匹马带回谷仓，然后在家里等他们回来。他感觉过了一辈子才看到Clint和Natasha出现在林子外面，Bucky和Steve抱在一起躺在拖车上。

Steve看起来糟透了，脸色苍白，嘴唇青紫，在Clint和Tony半拖半拽地把他放进卡车后座的时候完全无法配合。

他们最后勉强让他在Natasha和Clint之间坐定了，Tony让Bucky好好地坐在副驾驶上不要动，该死的！然后他就万分小心地开着他们五个去了医院。

Tony打开了车上的供暖系统，把车子里的温度搞得跟热带差不多，车里的湿气也跟热带差不多，多亏了Steve和Bucky身上湿的不得了的衣服。Steve在他们到达急症室的时候清醒了过来；他的嘴唇终于不是之前那令人恐惧的青紫色了，思绪也清晰了起来，可以在医护人员问他问题的时候作出回应。检查下来，他舌头上的伤口太严重了，需要缝上几针。他的锁骨也干脆地摔成了两半。他现在在手术室里，医生要在他的锁骨上放进金属板，在骨头愈合之前支撑住它。

其他人在无菌室等着，这里的椅子实在是太不舒服了，要是在让Tony再在这里多坐一分钟，他就要把这栋该死的大楼买下来，然后把它变成一个只准生产舒服椅子的家具厂。也许只生产沙发。那种特别大的沙发。带坐垫的。Tony刷地站了起来，走到了窗户边。外面还在下雨，这是前几个小时那场令人恼怒的暴风雨残留的遗迹。但是冰雪已经开始融化了；他可以看到从外面的标志牌、树木和其他东西上滴下来的水痕。如果天气一直像现在这样暖和的话，Phil就可以在明天早上到家了，小菜一碟。

想到Phil，Tony转过身看向其他人。Natasha坐在房间里唯一的那张沙发椅上靠着Clint。她还在和Phil讲电话，在跟他讲Steve现在的情况，并安慰他说其他人都很好。好吧，算是很好吧。

Bucky从在电话里和Tony说过话后就一句都没再说过了。他穿着Natasha带给他的衣服，所以现在身上还是暖和干燥的，但他看上去依旧很糟糕。他坐在塑料椅上，把自己弯成两半，右手臂盖在头上，左臂放在眼睛前面，在上下抖着。他看上去像是马上就要爆发、或是马上就要晕倒了，或者两者皆是。

Tony双手攒成拳头，感觉到那道伤口在他的掌心上被拉扯着。他讨厌看见Bucky这个样子。这很糟糕。

Clint从沙发椅上站了起来，拖过一把可怕的塑料椅，在Bucky的右边坐了下来。“Steve会没事的，”Clint低声说，抚摸着他的后背，“别担心。他会没事的。”

Bucky动了动身子，让Clint的手从他身上落了下去。他的脸沉了下来。Tony完全理解Bucky现在非常不好受。他只讲了一句话就再也没吭声了，这个事实表明了徜徉在他大脑里的那艘小船并非一帆风顺。但是看到Bucky这种无视Clint的行为还是激起了Tony心中的怒火。他转身再次面向窗户，看着外面的雨帘，提醒自己Sam跟他说的话，提醒自己他因为Bucky而起的怒火其实跟Bucky毫无关系，而是源自他糟糕透顶的童年。

所以他不需要用他的拳头去砸任何东西。比如说Bucky的脸。

Tony双手揉了揉脸，感觉那道缝线擦过他的肌肤。他真希望Pepper在这，或者Phil。或者Steve。上帝啊，他希望Steve能没事。

Tony再次转过身，靠在窗户上，感觉到冰凉的玻璃按压在他的后脑勺。他才和Phil以及大家住在一起不到四个月的时间，他刚来的时候，绝对是讨厌Steve的，像他那样一个自诩正直无比的混蛋金发大块头。但是随着相处时间的增加，他开始喜欢这个男孩。Steve在运动上真是一塌糊涂，像个可乐自动贩售机一样 ‘优雅’，而且他已经尽力了。也许他确实有些正直得过了头，但是他一直都很公正，一直在试着做正确的事，因为他认为那样才是对的。他还很有幽默感。

所以，在这半年不到的某个时间点上，Tony开始喜欢这个男孩。像一个他一直想要的哥哥一样喜欢他。

实际上，Tony看着Natasha和Clint，在心里想着，他已经在心里为他这所有没有血缘的兄弟姐妹都留出了一个柔软的位置。也许在他第一次出现在这里，在Natasha叫嚷着要杀了他的时候就开始喜欢Natasha了，那种哥哥对妹妹的喜欢。Clint就只是......Clint。个子不高，好心的，棒极了的小子。Tony是独生子，他那样的童年绝大多数时间都是一个人孤零零的，他心里的一个声音在告诉他，也许他度过那样的岁月，就只是为了在他遇到Steve、Natasha和Clint——是的，甚至是Bucky——的时候，在心里为他们留出一个空间。

不再寂寞的感觉真好。

Tony知道Phil是很大的原因，但他还没有做好大声承认这一点的准备，就算在自己的脑袋里也一样。Tony看向Bucky，他还是字面意思上地把自己蜷成一团，一个人沉浸在自己的世界中，看上去和Tony曾经感受过的一样孤单寂寞。

Tony记得那是什么感觉，当他在麻省理工的时候。即使在他父母去世之前他就知道他不属于那里。他太张扬，太傲慢，太年轻了，融入不进那里。他记得那种曝光过度，那种脆弱的感觉，所以他各种乱七八糟的闹剧，他酗酒、嗑药，把他把所有人都从身边推开。Bucky现在感觉到无比的脆弱，可能不只是因为他在医院，也不只是因为他刚刚认识的最好的朋友在做手术。可能还有其他的什么，Tony猜他也知道那是因为什么。

他清了清嗓子。“呃，Bucky？”他开口道，朝那个男孩靠近了一点，“呃，我猜你可能在担心你之前在电话里讲话的那件事。”他看了一眼Natasha和Clint，两个人都带着好奇却耐心地看着他。Natasha的手机还放在耳朵边上。Bucky没有抬头，但是他停止了抖动，所以Tony就把这当作他是在听他说话的表现了，“但是我只是想告诉你，那个，虽然你告诉我们Steve需要帮助，但这不意味着我们从现在开始就期待着你能开口讲话了。事实上，”他继续道，确保在讲下面的话之前看着Natasha和Clint，“我们都没有期待你会再次开口，没有期待你以后会继续讲话。所以你不用担心这个。一点儿也不用。”

“没错，”Clint说，“如果你不想的话，没人会逼着你讲的。”

“我们保证。”Natasha附和道，她把电话重新放回到耳边继续轻声和Phil讲话。

“那么，”Tony说，“我要讲的就是这些。”他走到一张不舒服的椅子上坐了下来，双腿摊开。

Bucky在看着他。

“不用讲话，”Tony跟他说，“我们保证。”

Bucky利落地朝他点了点头，坐了起来，靠到椅背上。他还是很僵硬，但是身体已经没那么紧绷了，那种压力从他的身上消失了一些。他看上去......在思考，这个样子比刚才那种快要崩溃的样子好多了。

Natasha走到了Tony身边，把手机递给他：“Papa想跟你说话。”

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，接过手机。“我知道你说过再也不要，永远不要没经过你的同意就开走你的汽车，”Tony语速飞快地说，“但是首先，我们开走的是卡车，不是汽车，其次，Steve受伤了，而且——”

“Tony！”Phil打断了他，“Tony，我没有生气！没关系的。”

“没关系？”Tony重复了一遍，“好吧，当然没关系。我是说，我们得帮Steve。”

“就是这样，”Phil说，他的声音和善得有些发蠢，“你做了一个非常正确的决定，Tony。你把Steve安全地送到了医院。我为你感到骄傲。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛。他记不得上一次听人说他们为他感到骄傲是什么时候的事了：“你为我感到骄傲？”

“是的，Tony。我非常、非常为你感到骄傲。我为你们所有人都感到骄傲。情况并不好，但是你们一起完美地解决了它。Steve受伤了，天气又那么冷，我还被困在纽约，更别提——”Phil没有再讲下去。电话那头传来一阵奇怪的，像是什么东西被被抑制住的声音。

“Phil？”Tony问道，“你在哭吗？”

“我的大儿子多亏了他的弟弟妹妹才能捡回一条命，”Phil突然激烈地说，“如果你们都不在他身边，他可能会死！我是一个父亲！我当然会哭！”

Tony再次眨了眨眼睛。一种强烈的确定感在他心头尘埃落地：“你真的很爱我们。”

“是的，”Phil说，“当然。”

“我是说，我们所有人。”Tony说。

“是的，当然，”Phil回答道，“Tony，我以为你知道这个。这话要从何说起？”

Tony收回了他的腿，用另一只手环住了自己的腰。他的心跳在加剧：“你爱我？”

“是的，”Phil干脆利落地说，“你是我的儿子，Tony。虽然你是一个Stark，但你也是我的孩子。我爱你。”

“哦，”Tony抽了一口气，他擦掉了不知道为什么突然聚集在眼眶里的泪水，“那很好。”

“你是我的儿子，我爱你，”Phil重复了一遍，“我也为你感到骄傲。非常骄傲。”

“你想和Clint讲话吗？”Tony问道，他的声音有些破碎，他站了起来，没等Phil回答就把手机递给了Clint。

Tony再次回到窗户边，看着外面的雨，假装自己并没有哭。Phil爱我，他这么想着。他甚至还说了出来。就好像这是这世界上再自然不过的一件事。

Tony甚至都不记得他自己的爸爸是不是说过这个。

“我也爱你。”他对着雨幕小声说，过了一会儿，露出一个笑容。

 

 

第二天中午，Phil把Steve带回了家。他很累，又痒，他甚至有些难以理解地感谢那道缝合了他舌头上伤口的黑线。Phil把他带到了客厅的沙发上，和其他孩子们一起小心地让Steve躺在了上面。这操作起来比他想象的要困难，鉴于他现在只有一只手可以用。但是更令他印象深刻的是Bucky的坚持。

“我要再回镇上一趟，”Phil说，“我得去拿Steve的处方药。你们其他人还需要点什么吗？”

“我们可以吃冰激凌吗？”Tony问，把他那双棕眼睛瞪得不可思议的大，“Steve很喜欢吃冰激凌。”

“哦？”Phil干巴巴地问，“Steve喜欢吃哪种口味的冰激凌呢？”

Tony看向Steve：“巧克力？上面还带点碎屑？”

“我不能吃碎巧克力。”Steve说，但是他说出来像 ‘屋不能吸睡早克逆。’

“你不能洗热水澡了？”Clint问道，他靠得近了点，然后转头对Phil说，“也许你应该买点海绵球或是什么的，让他可以擦擦身体？”

Steve翻了个白眼，指着自己的嘴巴。“吸睡早克逆！”这弄疼了他的舌头，皱起了眉头。

“他不能吃碎巧克力。冰激凌上的碎巧克力。”Natasha帮他解释了一下，她过去坐在了沙发的另一头，近到可以碰到他，但是也不会不小心碰到他的右侧身体，她伸出手抓了抓Steve的头发，“所以我们要最普通的那种就好了。”

“好的。普通的巧克力冰激凌，记下了。”Phil在手机上坐着笔记，“还有什么？”

“我可以吃碎巧克力啊。”Tony嘟囔着。

“汤？”Clint说，“Steve可以喝汤吗？”

“我已经列出来了。”Phil点了点头，Steve则是露出了一脸苦相。他的大部分童年时光都因为身体太过病弱而不得不喝汤或是不含糖分的粥，或者是干巴巴的吐司。想到又要回到那种生活真让他感到可怕。

Phil注意到了他的表情：“就这几天，等舌头消肿了，你就可以正常地咀嚼了。我保证会给你买你喜欢的汤的。”

Steve叹了口气，点了点头。他朝Natasha靠近了点，好让自己的头更好地靠在她身上。她轻柔的抚摸具有奇特的安抚作用。“我会给你做杂烩汤的，”Natasha低声说，“那会对你的舌头有帮助，比起粥，你会更喜欢这个的。”

“我不确定生鸡蛋会适合现在的Steve吃，”Phil说，“特别是他现在嘴巴里有伤口。但是我会买点甜菜和酸奶油回来的，如果你想做罗宋汤（*俄罗斯甜菜浓汤）的话。”

Steve喜欢Natasha的自制浓汤。他热切地点了点头，看着Natasha对着他微笑，她的眼里都是爱。

“我的妈妈在我不舒服的时候总会给我做牛奶吐司，”Pepper跟Steve说，“你觉得你会喜欢吃这个吗？”

Steve点了点头，对她笑起来。

“更多的面包还有......”Phil冲Steve挑了挑眉毛，“巧克力牛奶？”

Steve再次点了点头。他喜欢巧克力。

“你需要配着苹果酱或是布丁还是其他的什么吃药吗？”Clint问Steve道，“因为我就是这样吃的。”

Steve终于摇了摇头，但是他又停了下来。布丁听起来挺不错的。“谱丁，谢谢。”

“他想吃布丁。”Natasha再次帮他翻译。

Phil点了点头：“巧克力呢？”Steve再次点了点头，Phil把这个加到了单子上。“好了，”他说，“我得走了，要不然天就要黑了，还有什么吗？”他转过去特意对Bucky问道，他一直在楼梯边上徘徊着，看上去小小只又很害怕，“你有什么想要的东西吗？”Phil的声音很温和，“你可以写下来给我。”

Bucky摇了摇头，视线却没有从地板上移开。

“好吧，”Phil说，声音依旧温和，“如果你们还想要什么，给我发短信。”大家都点了点头，Phil走了。

门一关，Bucky就过来坐在了Steve身边，像一只大猫咪一样蜷在他的左侧。Steve伸出手臂圈住他。回家的感觉真好。他看向大家。Pepper和Tony像平常一样坐在双人沙发上，Clint坐在沙发扶手上，一如既往地裸着上半身。Natasha的手臂放在他的大腿上。他们都在看着他，拙劣地假装他没有不小心把他们吓个半死。

“屋恨抱歉，”Steve说，突然觉得很过意不去，“屋恨抱歉屋恰到里们了。”

“你不用为这个感到抱歉！”Natasha用力说道，“你不是故意受伤的。”

“而且我们知道你骑马骑得有多烂，”Tony说，“你从马上摔下来也没什么稀奇的。”

Steve皱着眉头生气地看着Tony在大笑。Pepper打了他一下：“Tony！”

“抱歉。”Tony举起双手，“现在还不能开玩笑还是我说了实话？”

Pepper笑了起来，但还是打了他一下。

“切切你们，切切里们帮了屋。”Steve继续说道，他现在说话还很疼，但是他想让他们知道，“非藏砍谢。”

“别再说话了，”Natasha拉了拉他的头发，“我们知道那很疼。”

Steve皱了皱眉头，在她的掌控下尽可能点了点头。她放开了手。

“其实是Bucky救了你，”Clint说，“是他在Tony打电话过去的时候告诉Tony你们遇到了麻烦。所以我们才知道你需要帮助的。”

Steve猛地看向Bucky，后者在Clint提到他名字的那一刹那就坐了起来，拉开了和Steve之间的距离，再次盯向楼梯，右手攥成拳头。

Natasha瞪着Clint。“你为什么要告诉他？”她叫道，与此同时，Tony举起双手喊道：“喂，拜托！”

Clint看看这个又看看那个：“我做了什么？”

“你应该先问问Bucky愿不愿意让你告诉Steve。”Pepper同情地看着他，“我不是很确定他想让Steve知道这个。”

Steve看着Bucky，Clint刚才泄漏的那个巨大秘密代表的意义现在才慢慢渗进他的大脑：“里讲话了？”

Bucky点了点头，眼睛仍旧看着地板。

“哇哦。”Steve抽了一口气。

“没错，”Tony说，“那令人印象非常深刻。”

Steve仍旧看着Bucky。“切切里。”Bucky没有动，但是他缩了缩下巴表示听到了Steve的话。

“他，呃，那之后就没再说过话了，”Tony说，“这没关系的！”他在Bucky看向他的时候迅速加了句，“完全没关系。但是，你知道的，你不会叫他开口吧？”

Steve摇了摇头。他把一只手放在Bucky的后颈上，用大拇指在上面打着圈。Bucky的视线重新回到Steve身上。“我不会的，”Steve跟他说，“保证。”

Bucky点了点头，身上紧绷的情绪消散了点，但是他没有再蜷回去了。

“我很抱歉我把这个说出来了，”Clint喃喃道，“我只是觉得这很酷。”

Bucky耸了耸肩，无声地表示 ‘接受你的道歉’，Clint看上去高兴了那么一点儿。

大家再次沉默下来，Steve突然意识到自己很累。他肩膀上的疼痛慢慢爬了上来，在不舒服地扩散至全身。他的舌头酸痛，还为自己不能正常地说话而烦恼。Bucky现在还是坐在沙发边上，看上去明显地不开心，但是Steve却不能说点什么来安慰他。

“我们是不是可以看个电影？”Tony说，“我可以打开Netflix......”

“去做杂烩汤怎么样？”Clint说，然后看向吊着Steve右手臂的吊绳，他动了动自己石膏下面的手指，就好像才刚想起来自己的伤还没好一样，“或者算了......”

“我们可以玩牌，”Natasha建议道，“或者大富翁？”

Tony扮了个鬼脸：“要是你不总是赢我的话，我说不定会想玩。”

“要是你玩得不是那么烂的话。”她反驳道。

“要是你不——”

“我是在一场车祸里失去手臂的。”Bucky说。

大家马上僵在原地，没有人再讲话。

Steve的手还放在Bucky的后颈上。他的眼睛吃惊地瞪得大大的，嘴巴也不由自主张开了：“Bucky？”

Bucky还盯着地板，他的喉咙在他说话的时候还是感觉有点抽搐，就好像它还不知道要怎么处理它发出来的声音。但是他脸上的表情很坚定，就好像既然他现在已经开口了，他宁愿死也不会停下来了。

“我那时才六岁，”Bucky继续道，他的声音很沙哑，深沉又悦耳，Steve太震惊了，他不确定自己是不是还在呼吸。他不知道为什么Bucky决定要再次开口，但是如果可以的话，他愿意献上自己的另一边锁骨，只要他不会停下来，“我的——我的爸爸开车带着我和妹妹从妈妈的葬礼上回家。他喝了酒。醉醺醺的。他总是醉醺醺的。他偏离了公路——”

Bucky停了下来。

没有人动。Steve可以听到自己的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，他的脉搏也跳得飞快，一开始是因为震惊于Bucky竟然开口讲话了，现在则加上了恐惧，他知道接下去的故事不会好听。他吞咽了一下。

“呃，”Tony低声说，他的声音在安静的房间里就像枪声一样响亮，“你不用。你真的可以不用继续讲下去。”

“是的，”Clint说，他的声音同样轻，“如果这太难......”

Steve仍旧盯着Bucky。他看到了Bucky轻轻地摇了摇头。

“我坐在后排座位上。妹妹的婴儿椅在爸爸的后面。她在哭。我叫他停下来。”他声音里的害怕清晰可闻，“我求他停下来。他转过身打了我一巴掌。然后车子滑出了公路，沿着路堤滚了下去。我的妹妹在尖叫。我的头撞在了窗户上。等我醒过来的时候，车子上下颠倒着，挡风玻璃碎得到处都是，它撞到了树上。我妹妹的婴儿椅卡着我——卡着我的手臂。那应该支撑着它的扣子没用了，她——”他停了下来，咽了口口水，喉结上下浮动得很明显，“她的血滴得我身上到处都是。我的爸爸也死了。我不得不踢开我这边的窗户爬了出去，我爬上路堤，一个女人停下车子帮了我，然后我就不记得后来发生了什么，一直到我在医院里醒来。他们截掉了我的手臂。”

“Bozhe moy（*俄语’我的上帝’）。” Natasha低声叹道。

“我想我知道你为什么不喜欢讲话了。”Clint柔声道。

Steve可以听到Tony安慰Pepper的声音，后者抽着鼻子听声音像是马上就要哭出来了。Steve知道那是什么感觉。他觉得自己也要哭出来了，想到那么小的Bucky，受了伤，只剩他孤零零的一个人，他的家人都不在了。

“这不是我不说话的原因，”Bucky说，“是因为问题。”

“他们问你问题，对吧？”Natasha说，“你醒过来之后，他们问你发生了什么。”

Bucky点了点头。眼泪在他没有注意到的时候流下了脸颊。

“不说话更容易点。”Clint说。他声音里有种异样的感情让Steve转过头去看他。他在看着Natasha，脸上的表情无望又坚决，“因为一旦你开始讲话了，一旦你听到自己讲出发生了什么……”

“你就会死的。”Bucky帮他讲完了，他擦了擦眼睛。

“是的，”Clint表示同意，“但是你不会死的，对吧？”他没在问Bucky。

“如果有人听你说话的话，”Natasha说，她现在整个身子都转向了Clint，“如果有人在乎你说的话的话。”

“我爸爸以前会把我的衣服拉过我的头顶，把它留在我的手臂上，”Clint突然说，“我会被卡在自己的衣服里。然后他会打我，但是我却不能保护自己。”他耸了耸肩，露出一个微笑，但是那个笑容没能抵达眼底，“所以我就不再穿上衣了。那样安全点。”

Natasha跪在沙发上站了起来，紧紧地抱住了他。他也回抱了她，身体不由自主地微微颤抖。

“既然现在是坦白的时候，”Tony说，“我爸爸从来不关心我。我是说，从来没有。我记得有一次，我在他的工作间跑来跑去，就为了让他注意到我。就像个愚蠢的熊孩子。然后，我摔倒了还是绊倒了还是怎么样，把自己的手腕弄骨折了。就和你差不多，Clint。我就那么躺在地上，因为那只手臂哭了起来，然后我爸爸说：‘要是你还是这么吵的话就滚出去。’所以我就不哭了，站起来回到了自己的房间。一直到我的保姆疑惑我为什么花了那么长时间还没刷完牙，才注意到我的手腕骨折了。所以，是的，”他干巴巴地笑了一下，“我是说，我没有被打或是怎样，但是，哇哦，虽然我没有经历过你那么恐怖的事故，Bucky，但是这也不怎么好玩。”

Clint从Natasha的肩上抬起头：“这糟透了。”

Tony耸了耸肩：“没有你们经历过得那么糟糕。”

“都是一样的，”Pepper说，她在擦着自己的眼睛，“受伤就是受伤。这不是比赛 。”

“我妈妈很爱我，”Natasha说，“但是她在我们来到纽约后就去做了妓女，因为她不怎么会讲英语，找不到更好的工作。她感觉非常羞耻，于是她开始嗑药。但是我阻止不了她，她死了。”她的笑容带着水汽，“我很想她。每天都想。”

“我知道那是什么感觉，”Steve说，他开口说话的时候还是很疼，他讲出来的话仍旧有些含糊，因为受伤的舌头，但是他强迫自己的嘴巴好好工作，他想和他的朋友们分享，“我的妈妈放弃了我，把我放进了领养系统里，好让我能做心脏手术。我小时候成天生病，常常住院吃药……但是她从来都没放弃过我。她在我做手术的差不多时间里得了癌症。”他看着Bucky，后者也同样炽热地看着他，“我还是觉得她的去世都是我的错。”这是他人生第二次大声地讲到这个，他觉得这些话仿佛要呛到他了，卡在了他的喉咙里，那么大的一团，卡住了出不来。

哦，是的，他知道Bucky的意思了。

“哦，上帝啊，”Pepper呻吟了一声，她现在已经不管不顾地哭了出来，徒劳地用袖子擦着脸颊，“我的父母都还活着，他们都是很好的人，他们愿意为我和我的哥哥做任何事情，我遇到过最糟糕的事，除了Steve摔下马，就是去年我奶奶的去世。但是你们，经历过那么糟糕那么可怕的事，我完全不知道我能做些什么，或是说些什么来帮上忙。但是我很骄傲能认识你们。我很高兴能成为你们的朋友。”

“所以我们才爱你，”Natasha对她笑着，“你给我们展示了我们实际上是可以感觉到安全，感到高兴，可以正常生活的。你还爱我们，即使在我们自己都不爱的时候。”

“我真需要给你一个拥抱。”Pepper站了起来，Natasha冲进了她的臂弯。

“过来，”Steve说，把Bucky拉到了他的身边，让他松了一口气的是，Bucky倒在了他的身上，“我真高兴你告诉了我们这些，”Steve在Bucky的发间喃喃道，“我真高兴自己能知道你的故事，我真抱歉你不得不经历这些。”

“我很高兴我能在这里。”Bucky说。

Natasha和Pepper坐回到Clint和Tony身边，他们把女孩子拉进了自己的怀抱里。客厅里一片安静，大家都在消化刚才说的话，刚才听的话。Steve不知道其他人怎么样，但是他觉得自己不知道为什么整个人都轻松了不少。就好像向大家大声说出他的负罪感可以从某种方面减轻他的罪恶一样。他摩挲着Bucky的后背，想着他经历过的悲剧，还有他最后终于没再一个人憋在心里了。Steve希望Bucky的坦诚也同样可以让他轻松点。

“那么，Netflix？”Tony在几分钟沉思的寂静后说道。

“上帝啊，要看！”Pepper叫道，“要看欢乐的不用脑子的电影。”

“那就是《星球大战》回放！”Tony叫道，开始去设置电视。Phil回到家就看到他们这幅样子：所有人都抱成一团在沙发上看着反叛军接收着帝国的武士力量，带着比这一幕应该获得的注意力还要多的热情。

Phil停了下来，看着他们思考了一会儿，他皱起了眉头。“好了，孩子们，”他说，“我错过了什么？”

 

 

这天晚上，Bucky做了个噩梦。

他梦到了那辆车。说的具体点，他梦到了他妹妹的血撒得他身上到处都是，她的身体被挤在他身边。只是这次，那个人不是Becca，是Steve。他的眼睛突然睁开，双眼无神地看着他，冰冷的雨水从头发上滴下来。他的嘴唇一片青紫。

Bucky醒了过来，自动把马上就要破口而出的哭声压了下去，强迫自己保持安静。他在床上坐了起来，感觉到冰冷的空气贴在他黏糊的皮肤上。他脸上的泪水已经干了，他的呼吸声在安静的房间里显得分外响亮。他可以听到另一张床上Steve有规律的吸气-呼气声。Bucky试着跟上他的呼吸节奏，让自己的心脏不要再发出那种涌上他耳边的呼、呼、呼声。

然后他想起来，他不用再保持安静了；他已经开口讲话了，而那些话并没有杀死他。他想起来他不用再一个人了。

“Steve？”他听到自己的声音很轻，破碎不堪，“Steve？”

Steve的呼吸变了，过了一会儿，他扭过了脑袋：“Bucky？”

“你能——？”Bucky不知道自己想问什么。

Steve坐了起来，双腿从床上荡了下来。他脸上疼痛的神色在昏暗的灯光下也一清二楚：“你还好吗？”

Bucky摇了摇头。

Steve跨过了两张床之间狭小的距离，坐到了Bucky的床上：“怎么了？”

“我做了个噩梦。”Bucky说。

Bucky挪了过去，和Steve肩并肩坐着靠在床头板上。Steve的左手和Bucky的右手十指相扣着：“你想谈谈吗？”

Bucky抓紧了他的手，感觉到Steve手指上的力量，和他带来的安慰。“我梦到了那场车祸，”他说，“只是这次，死得不是我妹妹。是你。”

“听起来真是太可怕了，”Steve皱起了眉头，大拇指摩挲着Bucky的手指，“但那只是一个梦，Buck。我就在这呢。”

Bucky点了点头。他现在觉得冷静多了，被Steve踏实的存在安抚好了。今天下午，要他讲出自己的故事确实有些艰难。他已经十年没有讲到过这个了——毕竟他一句话都没说过。但是一旦他开口了，他就不想再停下来了。他想让Steve和其他人知道他的身上发生了什么。他知道他们能理解的。就像Natasha说的，如果听你讲话的那个人在乎你说的话，那这些话就不会杀死你。Steve在乎。

Bucky也在乎Steve。

Steve睡觉的时候没有穿上衣，他瓷白的肌肤在透过Bucky床边的窗户照射进来的柔和灯光下发着光。Bucky可以清楚地看到他胸膛上的肌肉，凹进去的肋骨，还有凹凸有致的腹肌。他皱起了眉头：“为什么你没有伤疤？”

Steve低下头：“你是说我的胸口上？因为我做的是微创手术。伤疤实际上在这里。”他放开Bucky的手，指了指吊绳下面的某处地方，“他们在我某两根肋骨之间开的刀。”

“哦。”Bucky说。他伸出手去碰了碰Steve的胸膛，感受到掌心下的温暖。Steve的呼吸变得尖锐起来。

Bucky看着他。Steve瞪大了眼睛，他的瞳孔在昏暗的灯光下显得更大了。他的整个身体都表现出期待。

所以Bucky跪在了床上，靠了过去，吻了他。

他们都极其不熟练，非常笨拙。Bucky的牙齿磕到了Steve的牙齿，很疼；Steve的鼻子撞到了Bucky的脸颊，Bucky控制不了平衡，差点就倒在了Steve的大腿上。

Steve退了回来，喘着气。“等一下。”他说。

这个主意在Bucky看来糟透了，但是他听话地坐在了自己的脚跟上。

Steve笑了：“电影上看起来要简单多了。”

Bucky点了点头。他伸出手去轻轻抓住了Steve的后脑勺，慢慢靠过去再次吻住了Steve。这一次，他吻得很慢，先是用嘴唇蹭着Steve的嘴唇，然后温柔地压了上去。一确定他们可以在不造成伤害的情况下做到这个后，Bucky就加大了力度，他轻轻咬了咬Steve的下嘴唇。后者轻轻喘息了一声，所以Bucky又这么做了一遍。然后Steve在Bucky的唇边张开了嘴，他们终于开始真正的亲吻。感觉棒极了。

Bucky向Steve靠去，Steve的手向上摸索着，钻进了Bucky的衣服里，抚摸着他后背上的肌肤。这感觉太好了。作为回报，Bucky马上用手抚摸着Steve那边没受伤的锁骨和胸膛。他任自己的手继续下滑，手指擦过Steve的睡裤腰带。

Steve第二次退了开去。“等一下，”他再次说。Bucky停了下来，挑了挑眉毛。

“我——我还没准备好做这个，”Steve说，他的脸颊在昏暗的灯光下微微红了起来，但是他一直和Bucky对视着，“但是等我准备好的时候，我希望那个人是你。”

Bucky点点头表示自己理解了，他知道自己一定笑得像个白痴。他凑过去再次吻住了Steve。

Steve双手按在他的胸前温柔地制止了他。“你没再说话了，”他说，“一切都好吗？”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛。他自己都没意识到自己再次沉默了下来。“抱歉。”他说。

“没什么好抱歉的，”Steve说，“你那么多年没讲话了，现在话不多也很正常。”

“没错，”Bucky垂着眼睛，透过睫毛看着Steve，“这没关系吗？如果我不记得要说话？”

“只要你不介意我问的话，”Steve说，“我不想让你像之前一样孤单。永远也不想。”

Bucky吞咽了一下。“谢谢。”他低声道。

Steve在他的唇上温柔地吻了一下。“不客气。”然后他们就又吻了起来，这是Bucky这辈子干过最棒的事了。

“哇哦。”Steve在他们吻到Bucky觉得有点头昏的时候停了下来，他吸了一口气，和Bucky额头相抵，微笑着，“你知道一旦Phil发现了，他就会让我们换房间的。”

“我选Tony。”Bucky马上道。

“他可以归你，”Steve咧开嘴笑了，然后表情严肃起来，“我们如果要在一起就不能同时被收养了，”他说，“我觉得Phil应该收养你。”

“我？”Bucky坐回到床上去，“但是你在这里待的时间久一点。”

“我爱Phil，”Steve说，“但是我也爱我的妈妈。她是我的一切，我——我不希望任何人取代她的位置。”他看着Bucky，眼神带着祈求，“这听起来合理吗？”

“是的，当然，”Bucky马上肯定道，“你已经有一位很伟大的家长了。你不需要第二位了。”

“但是你——也许你需要？”Steve不确定地说，“我是说，你从六岁开始就孑然一身……”

Bucky点了点头，把喉咙里突然出现的肿块咽了下去。

“啊，Buck。”Steve低叹道。他把Bucky拉进了自己的怀抱里，手指梳着他的头发。

他们就这么待了一会儿；Bucky的脸颊贴着Steve胸膛，他的心跳在Bucky的耳边响着。那心跳很安静，很能抚慰人心，非常舒服。Bucky的眼皮开始耷拉下来。

“那么，我们谁去告诉Phil呢？”Steve问道。

“你。”Bucky马上回答，Steve大笑了起来。

 

 

Phil完成了他的例行晨跑，给自己泡了杯咖啡，孩子们才陆续从楼上下来了。

“我当然想要Bucky搬进我的房间了！”Tony边从楼梯上跑下来边大声喊道，“他很安静，长得又好看，比你吸引人多了，Rogers。所以Bucky归我了。”

“为什么Bucky不能搬进我的房间？”Clint在Tony后面走进了房间，“早上好，papa。”

“早上好，甜心，”Phil也跟他打了招呼。“早上好，”他跟Clint说，后者经过他身边时跟他击了个掌。Clint今天早上哪里有点不一样，但是Phil没能马上想到是哪里。

“要是Bucky不想搬进你们两个人任何一个的房间怎么办？”Steve问Clint和Tony。

“他当然会想的，”Tony说，“我要给他做一个棒极了的义肢。他会永远爱我的。”

Phil看到Bucky翻了个白眼，但是他又拍了拍Tony的后背，咧开嘴热切地看着他。

“看到了吗？”Tony指了指Bucky，“我已经是他的最爱了！”

“Steve才是他的最爱，”Natasha给自己倒了一杯咖啡，“所以他才会要搬房间。笨。”

Bucky揉了揉Natasha的头发。

她拍了拍他的手臂，他无声地笑了起来。

Phil把茶壶端到了桌子上，看着他们滑稽的动作，咧开嘴笑了。

“茶泡好了。”

“我要咖啡！”Tony从壁橱里拿出一个新的马克杯。Tony把他毁掉的所有东西都换上了低调又有品位的器具。Phil很确定Pepper帮忙选了东西。“还有，哦，早上好爸爸。”Tony轻轻亲了一下Phil的脸颊。

Phil的那句“咖啡会阻碍你的发育的”卡在了喉间：“你亲了我。”

Tony耸肩的动作比起他脸上的红晕要显得冷静多了。“你是我的爸爸，”他嘟囔着，“孩子们会这么做的，不是吗？亲他们的爸爸？”

“当然。”Phil肯定道，他把Tony拉进一个紧紧的拥抱里，在后者粗着嗓子叫起来时才放开他，“我可以适应早上的多个亲吻。”他对着其他孩子咧开嘴笑了，然后他发现了Clint有哪里不一样了，他眨了眨眼睛，“Clint，你是不是穿了上衣？”

Clint不是就随便穿了件上衣——他穿了Natahsa一月份买来送给他的生日礼物，一件紫色的运动衫。Clint飞快地看了Natasha一眼。“我就是今天早上想穿衣服了。”他说，Natasha冲他笑得很开心。

“哦，那很好啊，”Phil说，“你能看着天气穿衣服真是太好了。”他从壁橱里拿出一个麦片碗，在Tony表示他也需要一个的时候，又去拿了一个出来。

Clint快速地抱了一下Phil，然后就去扫荡冰箱了：“我们还有多的烤肉剩下来吗？”

Steve正在往他的麦片里加水，他抬头做了个嫌恶的表情：“早上吃烤肉？恶。”

Clint从冰箱里探头看了过来，幸灾乐祸地笑着说：“你只是嫉妒我，因为你只能吃婴儿食品。”

“我还是不会吃烤肉当早餐的，”Steve转向Bucky，后者正在安静地往自己的吐司上抹花生酱，“你会吗？”

Bucky直直地看向Steve，“才不，”他说，“那是正餐吃的东西。”

Phil手上拿着的碗掉在了地板上，发出了响亮的哐当声。

“Bucky？”

“难道没有人告诉你吗？”Tony问道，他看上去愉快极了，“难道我们忘了告诉你Bucky开始讲话了？”他看了看其他孩子，“我猜我们忘了告诉他了，伙计们。”Clint、Steve和Natasha都因为Phil的表情大笑起来。

Phil知道他的眼睛肯定瞪得要凸出来了。“Bucky，”他说，“发生了什么？”

Bucky耸了耸肩。他低下头，然后像是发现自己做错了一样又抬起头看着Phil的眼睛。“我就是想说话了，”他说，看向Steve，“我猜是因为我不想再一个人了。”

“你不是一个人，”Phil肯定道，他靠近了点，“我能抱抱你吗？”

Bucky点了点头，Phil紧紧地把他抱进怀里，感觉眼泪从眼角流出。“我真为你感到骄傲，”他在Bucky的头顶喃喃道，“你真勇敢，我真为你骄傲。”

Bucky回抱住他。“谢谢。”他轻声说。

Phil向后退了点，轻轻抓住Bucky的另一边脑袋，好让自己看进他那无与伦比的烟灰色眼睛里。“我真高兴你和我们在一起，”Phil说，“你永远不会再感到孤单。我保证。”

Bucky的笑容带着点羞涩。“谢谢。”他再次说，“我知道。”

“这招真不错，对吧？”Clint说，戳了一片冷掉的烤肉放进自己的嘴巴里。

Phil放开了Bucky，冲Clint翻了个白眼：“给我点提醒总是好的。”

Tony摇了摇头，还在笑：“就冲你这个反应我们才不要。”

“没错！”Steve也轻笑起来，“你应该看看你的表情！”

“我讨厌你们所有人。”Phil嘴上这么说着，但是他也跟着笑了起来。

“不，你才不讨厌我们，”Natasha说着从Clint的盘子里偷了一片烤肉，“你爱我们。”

“是的，”Phil看着他们。他的家人。他的孩子们，“我爱你们。”

 

END


End file.
